My Choice
by book-worm928
Summary: First, I loved Edward with all my heart. Second, I loved my daughter and I wanted her to live a long and happy life. Third, I knew that I loved my family for everything that they had done for me. And fourth, I knew that I was going to die... R&R!
1. Prolouge

**_Disclaimer:I don't own Twilight or any or the characters!_**

**_ Prolouge:_**

I didn't know what to needed me and Dad was going to do any thing to help her. Alice was planning on going to them and telling them that she will join them.

But I knew what I had to do. I had to save her myself.

all I had to do was get away from Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper and Alice. I needed to help mom. But How could I? I knew that I couldn't do it alone. Jacob would do anything, just like Dad, to get Mom back.

I, Renesmee Carlie Cullen, am going to go to Italy with my werewolf friends and get my mom back. I will take out whatever stands in my way.

Alice looked at me and I knew that isnstant that if I didn't hurry I would be too late to save my mother, Bella Cullen and if I didn't save her then my father, Edward Cullen is going to die.

I knew that there was no time for waiting.

** Tell me what you think and review. If you like it I'll do the rest of the story. Please!!!!My friend says that this is a great plot!**


	2. The Day

**_Disclaimer:I don't own Twilight or any or the characters!_**

I was getting ready for what I knew was to come. Aunt Alice had had a vission of it only a couple of months ago, the Volturi were going to come. But this time they intnded on leaving with a death that was meant to be made and not something to piss the other side off. Mom and Dad have been working hard to train me and Mom has been training too so that made me fell better. Mom told me to wear some jeans and a simple shirt tht style wouldn't matter when you were fighting for your life.

The knock at my door surprized the hell out of me. "Nessie? Are you ready we have to get there early." Dad called through the door. I slammed my shoes on to my feet and followed the others out the door. Jacob was going to meet us there. He told me that he was the alpha and that meant that he wou;d ahve to get the entire pack ready before the battle and blood shed broke out( Only the wolves blood and my blood would be shed but you know) I would be diving myself to the clearing and I would have to strech unlike every one else befor the Guard came along.

I tried to calm myself by playing a CD of Dad and his piano music it helped alot. Like Mom Dad's music always made me feel calm and protected. Dad was letting me drive the Volvo to a certain place on the high way and I was there on a matter of minutes and the third song on the CD hadn't even finished. I sat in the car and listened to the piece that Dad had written for me. That was my second favorite because Mom's was the best out of all of the pieces that he wrote. He tolld me that both of the girls in his life deserved to have a piece that was theirs and only theirs. I loved him so much. I sighed and got out of the car and ran to the clearing that was where_ they_ were going to come from.

I broke through the trees and i saw that Mom and Alice were discussing tactics that would be best for us to use and Emmett for once was taking the world seriously and it made me want to cry. Jasper was with Alice and Mom about what had helped him with his past and how they will never see it comeing. I wanted my Dad. He was the one with Mom who had comforted me when ever I felt as stressed out as I can get. Dad was with Carlilse and he was looking like he was going to cry, now I knew that somthing was up.

_ Daddy? _I asked in my mind. I used my old name to see if it would help that I was still his little girl. He looked up and smiled a forced smile and I was instantly worried. He could tell and he exused himself from his meeting with Carlisle and he walked over to me.

" Yes Honey do you need some thing?"H_e_ was allways so nice even when he was scared to death that he might not live._ Are you ok? _"I am fine I just hate to think about loosing you or your mother today so I'm trying to think that we will make it today." He kissed my forehead and Mom was over to us in a flash. Dad looked at her and her eyes looked dry and h=she was shaking from the sobs that she was trying to hide. Dad hugged her and whispered into her ear and I wrapped my arms around her waist. She kissed me on the top of my head and she sobbed into Dad's shirt.

"It's time," alice announced. Dad let go and walked to the front of the line that was forming. The front was made up of Dad, Emmett, Jasper, Alice, Tanya and Kate. I was to stay in the back. The second ine had Ealyzar, Carmen, Mom, Rosalie, Carlisle and Garet. The back had Esme, Benjamin, Tia, and me. The wolves were taking their places where they were to stay. Jacod was in the front right by Dad and Seth was right by me. I looked at him and figured that Jacob and my parents had asked him to protectme and to make sure that I was safe. We waited about twenty minutes when the black hooded figures began to creep up on to the horizon of the feild and I knew what was to happen from here.

They continued to march and they had the lightest cloaks on the out side and as it got closer to the middle the cloaks got darker. In the middle of this group all holing hands as if they were gay was the leaders of the Volturi. I knew that to live we had to kill them all three. I wanted so bad to rip their throats out and laugh at their pain. I knew that there were only a few options laid before us.

And the most likely out come was death.

Death was our only fate. They _will not_ show mercy.

**_Ok before you chew me out on the entire 'Why are the Volturi atacking the Cullens' thing let me tell you that it is because they see them as a threat. The other vampires that helped them earlier are going to be there. You just have to wait and he he.... Review and I'll updated both of my stories quicker. The more reviews the better the chapter!_**

**_- cullenloverforever101 3 ;)_**


	3. Never saw it coming not even Alice!

**_Disclaimer:I don't own Twilight or any or the characters!_**

**_To kk1994 they reviewed twice and each one showed me that they were all the more eager to read my chapters! Double Kudos to you!_**

Dad and Mom crouched down nice and low. I knew what was going through both of their minds, _KILL!_ I didn't want to loose them especaily now when I needed them most.

"Bella Edward you will have to show that we are willing to listen to their reasoning! Stand down!" Carlisle ordered of them._ Daddy! Just listen to him pease I can't loose you or Momma._ I used the named that I used to call them to make him softer. I felt the tears come to my eyes and they were threatening to spill over. I had a sob escape through my lips. Mom and Dad's head looked back at me and I begged them with my eyes to do as Calisle says. Dad looked and Mom and they stood strait with their hand balled up into fists. I wanted to run up to them and hug them and have them tell me that we were going to be all right. It looked like they had a conversation just with their eyes it was like watching dad and Alice having a conversation with her vistions and his mindreading. Mom nodded and they went back to satnding up strait and teh two of them fave forward but the muscles in their backs were still as tense as could be.

The hooded figures had stopped moving and a few of them were shoving their way through the croud to get to the front to the grouping and to face the family head on. I knew that Aro, Felix, Demitri, Jane and Alec would be apart of this group and that they were onlt there brcause of the fact that they would want to be one of the first to get their hands on one of us. Aro opened up his cloak and let the hood fall and there he was just like the first time that I saw him just months after my birth. The same black hair that was oily and the slight olive tone to his white skin. God I hated the guy.

"Carlisle as allways it is a pleasure to see you!" Aro greeted like he was here for a friendly visit and not to kill my family. Carlisle walked forward but did not show the same signs of friendship.

"Aro.." That was all that he said and I saw what was causing him to act this way. "If you will give me a minute alone with my family for just a moment?" Carlisle requested an Aro nodded his head to show that was had hid permision. We need permision to talk? Now I know that is ridiculous! Carlisle turned an dwalked to Dad and they began a conversation. "Edward what do they plan to do?" That was Carlisle's first question.

"He doesn't plan on leaving until he had either captured or killed Me, Alice, Nessie, Kate, Benjamin, you or Bella." his vioce was a quiet whisper just low enough for only our side to hear. His vioce broke on mine and Mom's names he didn't really care about himself and that was quite obvious.

"Well should I go up and say something?" Carlsile asked. Dad nodded and then made a quick addition to the stament that he had already showed with his gesture.

" This is the only chance that you are going to get and I would sugest that you didn'y go alone." Dad was nervous at the fact that they were going to harm his father when he is most vunurable.

"Carlisle if you don't mind I would love to come with you to greet our guests." Mom volenteered and that left every one who could hear the conversation was in shock. Mom seemed to feel the atmophere and then added to her statment. "Just so that I don't have to work as hard trying to keep my sheild around you and that just makes it easier for me." We all knew that the stament was true but dad was not going to let her go out on to a n opened field right in front of the Voluri. She looked into dad's concered eyes and whipered "I'll be fine," amd she pecked him on the cheek and that seemed to do the trick for dad and he gave on stiff nodd. Carlsile nodded as well and hde began to walk out on to the field. Mom followed oh his heels.

"Aro, welcome." It made me want to spit in the ground at how nice he was when they had thoughts of killing each and every one of us off. "I hope that there is some type of agreement that we can work out and you can be on your way." Aro face had become mean an terrifying the the few moments where Carlisle was talking.

"I see that you have gathered, once again, to harm my loved ones." Aro hissed and it seemed to me that the two of them had swapt their moods during the conversation.

"Aro they are inly here because they feel that they need to be apart of this family and I shall agree each and every time that someone wished to help us. You have gathered some vampires to harm my loved ones so I am demostrating self defence in this action. You only have to touch my hand to see that is I am telling the truth." Carlisle held out his hand in an offer and Aro refused.

"I would much rather prefur to hear the story from a different piont. Prehaps from your verry talented and beautiful daughter-in-law." Aro gestured to the statue that was my mother and she seemed shocked at the idea that he wanted her in the first place.

"Aro you and I know that, due to Bella's gift, you are unable to hear her thoughts," Carlisle hissed at Aro whicj was out of character and that was strange. we all knew that Carlisle was the last for voilense, duh, and he never hissed. Guess the dad side was kicking in.

"Well, isn't it possible for Bellla to lift her shield and then her mate has the ability to hear her thoughts. I find it unfair that Edward has the chance to hear Bella's 'voice' and I do not," Aro was in shock just like the rest of us that Carlsile hissed at him, a Volturi leader.

"Bella and Edward have said they wished for that to remain to them. And Bella hass told us that it is verry difficult for her to lift her shield. she nneds to be relaxed and let me asure you, she is not relaxed. Not at all." Yep the dad side was kicking in.

"But she has the avility to and so her mate gets to hear her head but not,I?" He raised his hand to his chest and rose his eye brows.

"As I said, it is very difficult for Bella to do so. She is not relaxed, being in front of the Gard and she facing death in the face!" Carlsile retorted.

" I find that unfair to an old friend, Carlisle!" Aro Argued and I was scared that it was going to get ugly.

"I don't care. Bella is not going to lift her sheild-" Carlsile was cuy off.

"I'll do it," Mom said. We all looked at her and she looked like she was relaxed.

Carlsile stared at her like the rest of us. Wide-eyed and confused. She was saying that she was going to have Aro touch her like the pervert he is? No way was mom going to do that. She had to have a plan in the back of her mind or something.

"I shall lift my sheild," Aro smiled and held out his hand. Mom glared at it and she ignored the gesture, and continued. "I will lift my shield. Only if you promise that you will leave without harming my family. This includes my daughter and the shape shifters." She was trying to keep those who had the ability to bleed and die to the venom safe. Aro gave one stiff nod abd he extended out hid hand. I wanted to stp this from happening. She shouldn't be doing this! It wasn't right!

Just as mom was about to touch Aro's skin he nodded once again and mom screamed in pain and fell to the ground. Her knees were the only thing that were suporting her weight. Her hands were balled up and she threw them to either side of her beautiful face. She screamed again and her delicate body began to shake. Carlsile began to bend down to find out what was going on. His left arm was extended and Felix saw what he was trying to do. In a fraction of a second Felix grabed Carlisle's extended arm and threw him into a tree and the trunk collapsed around his body. The Gard began to move around mom's agonized body caveing her in with a wall of black and gray. The family wasn't going to let that happen.

"STAY HERE!!!" Esme yelled before taking off with the others to go and get mom back. Dad, Alice and Emmett were ahead of the others and they reached the wall and began fight ing their way through. All of them were yelling that is the Gard touched her they would die and things like that. I saw dark shadows go over my body and I looked up and saw the wolves flying in the air. A huge russet colored one that I knew was Jacob was in the lead. Right behind Jacob were Seth and Leah jumping into action. The wolves landed with a _thud_ and they ran to get to mom. I was shocked to see a huge black wolf with them. I never knew that Sam was with them. All of the wolves were here to help out the Cullen family. Boulders were in the air and Trenches were being dug into the ground, the handy work of Benjamin. Water and fire was all over the battle field and I started to see thingd that I wasn't meant to and that was when I knew that Zafirna was on her way with the others that were hiding in the forest. Screams and growls were coming from the fight below and I was scared for my family and friends. I wanted to run down and help but then I would not realy help in a fight like this. I craned my neck to look for mom; strangely I couldn't find her in the middle of the swarm of black and gray.

"ENOUGH!!" The single word had caught every nes attention and the fighting stopped and everyone turned to the voice. Ciaus stood there as bold as brass and his hair was perfect ad he didn't seem to care that his little word had interupted a battle of angry vampires. One of is hands was at his side and the other was holding.....MOM!!!! He had both of her wrists in his left had and she was on her knees her body was limp and she had a couple of rips in her shirt and jeans. Mud was smuged all over her White skin and her head was hanging over. "We all know that not one vampire can make a difference," He looked out on to the battle field. "Not you," He gestured form one side of the firld to the other. "Not even me." He brought his right hand up to his chest. "Not even this little girl." He growled and pulled at her arms. She let out a small cry of pain and she winced at th pain that it caused her. He was going to kill mom!

"Ciaus, please. I will do any thing you want." Dad begged. He was walking forward slowly and his hands were raised in the air. "Name your price. Just let my wife go." His voice broke.

"You will do any thing to save your worthless mate?" Ciaus spat and he tugged on mom's arm again and she winced. Dad nodded. A wicked smiled played across Ciaus's face. "You have two options. One: Either you or Alice joins us. Two: You give me your own lfe. Your choice."

"If I were you I wouldn't take _too _long," Jane added. As if to prove her piont she looked down at mom and she screamed and thrashed in pain against Ciaus hold. When her cries stopped dad ran to the others and they began to discuss what to do. Alice said that she will go but neither dad or Jasper would allow it. Without dad mom was as good as dead and that was pointless. There was only one option left. Esme and Carlsile tried to say that there was another option but dad denied it.

There has to be another option. Ther has to be something that the Volturi want. The most gifted vampires are here and they only want two of them? No, there had to be something else. We had Benjamin, but all they had to do was take a quick trip to Egypt and take him so...that was out. Most of the abilities were in the Americas and they only wanted two of them? No way. The wolves were here and they didn't want them. There were some of the most rare things here....

Like me.

I was rare. You never ran into a half human and vampire every day. I had to do this. It didn't seem like they would notice if I left the little group. I turned and quickly walked to the spot where Ciaus stood with my mother.

Walking to my_ fate, my choice,_ and posibly my **_death._**

**Hahahahaha!!!! Cliff hanger! I will do this to most of my chapters so heads up! don't kill me!!! I want to thank my fans for reading and such. If I get a load of reviews I shall make the next one longer and jucier! And if you review I shall send you a sneek peek into the next chapter!** **It's a win/win. I NEED THE SUPORT OF MY FANS!!! REVIEW!!!!**


	4. The Other Option!

**_Disclaimer:I don't own Twilight or any or the characters!_**

Recap: _Walking to my fate, my choice, and possibly my _**_death._**

**_

* * *

_**

I dodged the Gard members and made my way to Ciaus. He was still holding mom's wrists in his hand and she was begging him.

"Please...I will join the Gard and I will be apart of the Volturi, just don't take my family away from each other!" She begged. Her body was shaking from her tearless sobs and I felt the tears beginning to sting my eyes. Ciaus looked down at her as if she were a peasant and he was a selfish king.

"What good are _you,_" He gave a good yank on her arms and she winced, "To us? You are nothing more than a girl who can't control her ability." He spat. I had to keep my emotions under control if I was going to do this. Not to mention, that I had to get it done quickly. I cleared my throat and Ciaus's red evil eyes darted to my face. Mom's golden eyes slowly made their way over and they went wide when they reached my face. Ciaus smiled along with the others around him. I took a deep breath and looked Ciaus strait in the eye.

"I will give you my life, just let my mother go. You may do what you wish to me and all I ask for in return is that you let her go." I wanted to get this done and over with so that dad and the others didn't notice my absence. I gave a quick listen on the group and they were still arguing over if Alice should go or dad. I looked at mom and, I didn't think that it was possible, but her eyes were even wider than before.

"No, Nessie don't!-" She began but Ciaus yanked on her arms and she winced once again. Ciaus looked at me and smiled even wider.

"You would give your life to save_ this,_" He grunted and pulled on her arms and she let out a small scream of pain. The group looked up at my back and they all stopped breathing. "little thing from their fate?" He raised his brows and I nodded once.

"Only if you let my mother go that is the deal. Take it or leave it." I gave him a moment to think and he smiled again and I thought that his face was going to crack.

"We have a deal then." He reached his free hand out to shake. I grabbed the hand and did my best not to shudder. I thought that t was going to be gross, but it felt just like mom's or Carlisle's. He held his chin high and looked out at the group behind mr staring at my back. "We have reached an agreement." He stated. "_She _is free to go." He raised mom's wrists and threw her on to the dirt where she landed with a quiet _thud._ Dad raced forward with Alice and Carlisle. He bent down to help her up and she leaned into his chest and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Nessie gave herself in," She whispered and dad's head snapped up to look at me and they were filled with anger, love, sadness, and other emotions that were hard to identify. I instantly felt guitly about this but I knew that it was the right thing to do.

Ciaus grabbed my forearm and pulled me up close to his face and looked into my brown eyes and I hated his scent. "You have two options. One: You can die just like your pathetic mother was about to-"

"My mother is _NOT pathetic_!" I screamed and thrashed against his grip. He grunted and tightened his grip and I winced at how strong it was.

"As I was saying. You can die just like your pathetic mother, which she is, was abot to. Two: You can allow us to study you to see that if it is safe to have more half breeds like you. It's your choice." He grinned and then added, "And you don't have long until _I _choose for you. Hurry up now."

I narrowed my eyes and began my thought process. I don't want to die but being the Voluri's science experiment wasn't playing with dolls. I thought of the pros and cons of the sittuation. One pro was that if I died then I would be put out of my missery. A pro to being the science fair was that I would live and, hopefully, get rescued. God, I have to choose. Sometimed you don't like your options and I cartainly didn't like these. The benifit was all in their favor and none in mine, so to speak. I looked up at him ans smiled showing him that I made my decition. **(So temted to leave it here, but I'll keep going)**

"I have an even better option." Ciaus raised his eye brows at my starter of the sentence. "Now, I love this one." I smiled devilishly. _Emmett and Jasper will be proud._ I thought. "How about _I_ live, and _you_ are the one who dies!" With that I grabbed the arm that held me and I heaved with all my stength and pulled Ciaus's arm clean off of his body. He screamed at the pain and I smiled, I enjoyed the sound of his pain. I snapped the arm in half with my knee and threw it on to dirt and began to pull off his other body parts. Every time I yanked he would scream. _Now, you know how my mom felt when you yanked on her arms! _I thought. The fighting broke out again and the others began to kill the Gard bit by bit. I kept my forcus on Ciaus and his cries of pain.

Even though I knew that it would cause him no pain, because of my lack of venom, I bit him right in the throat and his scent went right through my mouth. Normally vampires are supossed to be sweet tasting his scent was disgusting. I wanted to gag and get sick, the scent was now embeded into my mouth, but I didn't care. I wanted him dead. He deserved it. Cries of pain were all around me but I knew that they would fight back.

**No!!! This is not over! Not even close! What had just happened with Bella was not what was in the Prolouge! That will come much later! Sorry that this was so short! I want you to trymy other story The Summer. I have on idea how I am going to manage three at the same time. Well Review! If you do you get a sneak peak!!! The maore review and the quicker they come the quicker the next chapter!! Try my new story!!! PLease!!**


	5. New story!

**I have made the choice to write another fanfic. This one is about The summer befor Bella and Edward get married! This is chapter one tell me what you think! Please i am beging you! I have not talked about this to any one! It just hit me!**

** Chapter One**

I was waiting for my turn to come while Emmett and Jasper were showing off and Edward said that it wasn't fair because they have all ways had the chance to play guitar hero and I couldn't. What none of the Cullens knew was that I had past experince with the game and they were in for a shock and I would love to see a vampire have a heart attack.

"Okay we are done playing and now it's the soon-to-be-married-couple's turn." Emmett grined and handed me the guitar and Jasper gave his to Edward. "Let's see what little Bella can do with a game when she can barly walk." Emmett taunted and a sly smeile played around the corners of my lips. Edward got the game set up and Emmett, Jasper, Alice, Rosalie, Esme and Carlisle began to take bets on who would do the best. By the sounds of it only Esme had her confidence inme and every one else was puting money on Edward.

The song started and it was my favoorite, Cliffs of Dover. I looked at Edward and he shrugged. "I like this one because the lyrics don't distract you," He explained and I laughed. Lyrics disract a vampire as if. Edward went on expert and it went on hard and Emmett made his out burst.

"You are soposed to go on easy, Bella" He teased and he had no idea how much he was missing. The song started and Edward was doing okay, just missing a couple of notes and I acted like I couldn't get it and Emmett and Jasper began to laugh at the easy victory. Right when the course came in Edward began t have his trouble and I was doing great. My fingers were going easy on the buttons and I heard Edward give a growl at the game and begin to swear under his breath. I hhad to laugh at my fience's hard ship and I wanted to put him out of his missery and just give up as well. I hit the start button and hit quit. The scores came up and I had one thousand more than he did and Emmett and Jasper groaned.

"I have guitar hero back in Pheonix on the play station." I explained with a wide grin. Alice giggled and handed her money to Esme and the others did as well. Right as Esme had all of the money that every one owed her there was a light knock at the door and Alice gave a small squeal of deilight. Carlisle went and opened the door with the warm smile in its place.

"Tanya!" Carlsile greeted and he hugged some one that I couldn't see and then the other girl gave a hello and returned the hug. "Come in. We didn't hear you comeing." He guided five people into the house and I knew that at once they were the Denali clan. Tanya with her strawberry blonde curls long and thick down her back with her golden eyes that I had grown acustom to. Behind her was two other with pale blonde hair and golden eyes and then two others with black hair, they were holding hands.

Alice waltzed forward and gave Tanya a hug and the rest of the Cullens' did so exept for Edward. He wrapped his arm around my waist and brought me close to his side. I looked up at him and his eyes never left Tanya. She turned to him and saw that his arm was around my waist and the smile turned into a frown.

"Tanya,"Edward greeted the beautiful vampire, "Kate, Irina, Carmen, Elyeazar I would like for you to meet Bella. Bella is my fience and we will be getting married soon. Bella this is the Denali clan that we have told you about." Every time Edward said my name his arm would squeeze lightly on my waist. One of the blondes came forward and held out her hand for me to shake.

"I am Kate. It is very nice to meet you Bella." Her smile was warm and I shook her hand and gave her a small smile of my own.

"It's very nice to meet you, too." I returned the greeting and she released my hand and gave a small giggle and I felt Edward relax at my side. The other Denali memebers gave me their hellos exept for Tanya and Irina. I knew why the two of them would not say hello to me and I would exept that.

"Edward, I told Renee that I would call her today," I began and he nodded. Edward kissed me quickly on the forehead and I walked off to the kitchen and grabbed the phone and dialed Renee's hotel number. The moment that she knew that Edward and I were getting married she jumped on a plane to come to Forks and help with the arangments.

**Edward's POV**

By Tanya's houghts I could tell that she wasn't happy with the fact that I was getting married, and it didn't stop there. That I was marrying a human.

_What has gotten into his mind? how could he love an ordinairy human that you could find a look-alike on the streets! _She looked at me and then aware that I was listening she added, _Edward can I speak to you alone? To where no one can hear us? _

I held up my fingerand walked into the kitchen where Bella was talking to Renee over the wedding that she had no idea about. I tapped on her shoulder and she looked over and gave me a smile. I smiled back and took a sheet of paper and wrote that I would ve right back and that she can call me on my phone if she needed me. Bella nodded and mothed 'I love you' and I kissed her lips quickly and I made my way out the door. Tanya was waiting for me out in the woods and I knew exactly where she would be. It was too far away to have anyone hear us that was what she wanted.

Her back was to me and I took a deep breath to study myself. "What ever you have to say, Tanya, it's not going to change my mind about this." I stated in a matter-of-fact tone. she turned around and looked into my eyes.

"What do you see in a _human_ that would cause you to marry her?" She spat and I flinched from the venom in her voice.

"I lover her, and she loves me. For_ who I am_. We want to be with each iother forever." She rolled her eyes and then thought. _She loves you because your a vampire and she wants imortality, Edward. She doesn't love you...like I do_. "Tanya! How can you even think that?" I yelled taking a step back.

"Easy. Because it's _true_. Edward do you _honestly think_ that an _ordiniary human girl_ can _love_ a man like _you?_" Her eyes seemed pleading but I didn't trust them.

"Yes, Tanya, I do. Call me crazy, but I love her too. She can't live without me and I can't live without her. She almost died when I left her and I did too." I never liked to think about the pain that I had caused her when I was gone. My own pain was bad enough without her.

"Edward, she could be lying or acting," Tanya pleaded and I rolled my eyes. If she knew Bella, she would knoe that Bella can't act or lie if her life depended on it.

"Tanya, she can't lie or act! I should know that as her fience! You just need to live with the fact that I don't love you and I love some one else!" I yelled. I felt my phone begin to vibrate in my pocket. Tanya rolled her eyes and I pulled it out and glanced at the caller ID. I flipped it open. "What Alice?" I growled into the speaker.

"Edward you have to get back here! Don't ask me why because I have one word: Bella! She cannot breathe and Carlisle can't find out what the hell is wrong!" She was crying tearless sobs and I shut the phone and took off toward the house. I needed to save my Bella. I had to.


	6. Running

**Disclaimer: I am not Stephenie Meyer, I don't own twilight! I only _wish_ that I did.**

**Nessie's POV**

There was a tug on my shirt. I ignored the puller. Another tug. I grunted and turned to confront the tugger.

It was Mom.

Her hair was a mess. Her pony tail was pulled out in allot of place and she had mud on her arms and cheeks. Her flannel shirt had rips, holed, and pieces missing. Her jeans were in worse shape; they had holes and the right pant leg want torn off from the mid thigh down. Twigs were caught in the hair that was hanging down her back. I was stunned that she had the strength to fight.

Dad came to stand in front of her and he lifted me up bridial style and took off running into the woods. I wanted, no. _needed_ to know where we were going.

_Dad? Where are you taking me?_ I asked in my mind. No answer, he just continued to look forward at the trees that were passing us in a blur. _Dad! where are we going?!_ I asked once again, only this time I was not as polite.

"We have to leave. Your mother and I are taking you to an island that only the family knows where it is." dad explained in a quick sentence.

_What about Jacob?_ I needed to know if I was going to see him again. What id I didn't? _My_ life without Jacob was like mom and dad's life without each other. The both of them have told me more than once that if the other was to die then the one that was living would have no reason to be on the earth. **(AN:Hehe...My boy friend's name is Jacob. I wrote this is school and he read that part and he said that he was flattered that I thought of him that way...)** I needed Jacob in my life. **(AN:He laughed at that.) **

"He knows where it is. We had him memorize where it is and he has a map that has the route outlined in **_hot pink_**, " Dad rolled his eyes. I knew that there was only one person who would do that to a map. ALICE. She would see the needed to have every thing that she touched girlified. That included mom and me, not to mention all men in the world. She needed to get a manikin or something.

_Dad you know that I can run with you right?_ I questioned in my mind.

"I want you to stay close,"_ I am a grown up girl. You can trust me. _"Alright. You stay with us." I nodded.

I jumped out of his arms. I loved how the slight _thuds_ of my feet made against the dirt. With each and every _thud_ my worries seemed to go away. Twigs and rocks didn't bother me. The rocks broke form the pressure that my feet put onto them. The twigs seemed to be... too, weak for my feet. Each and every thing that was in my path broke under the pressure of my feet. I have read _**WAY **too_ many of dad's science books.

Dad has always said that a girl who has a great vast knowledge, was a girl who could get a date in a heart beat. I loved to read but....science could get boring.

I flew my arms behind my body and bent my head low, knowing that this would give me less air resistance. Again, way too many science books. I need a new hobby. I can read fictional books. Ones that didn't disgrace vampires, then I would yell at the book and rip it to shreds.

The _thudding _continued under my feet and I inhaled all of the scents or the trees and flowers around me. Refreshing...it rained. I loved the rain. It made every thing seem so fresh and clean, made it smell that way too. Rocks were crunching under my feet and twigs snapping against my arms and legs. No blood was drawn. I loved how I could hardly ever bleed, it made running more of a game for me.

_Dad, what is going to happen to the others? Alice and Jake?_ This realization had just hit me and I felt like an idiot for not seeing it earlier. Dad didn't answer my question. I reached my hand out to my right to have mom take it and answer my question. Mom saw it and firmly grasp my hand, but not as tight as Ciaus did. More like she didn't want to let go, ever. I repeated the question, only this time saying mom instead of dad. She didn't answer. She narrowed her eyes and she stumbled a bit but went right back to running, still holding my hand.

_Mom, what will happen to them? _I asked much more loudly. I don't enjoy acting like a brat, but when it came to my family I had to know. Desperate times call for desperate measures.

We broke through the forest then and there the Volvo was, right where I had parked it this morning. It was off in the trees, no human could see if he or she drove by at five miles per hour. I didn't want anybody to take dad's car when we were off fighting for our lives. I mean, let's say that he came back and wanted to drive it around and he finds out that it was taken when he was fighting for his life. Not a happy daddy.

Dad ran over and got into the driver's side seat. Guess I'm not driving. Mom ran to the back seat and I was meant for the back seat, obviously. I got in and looked at her. She turned in her seat and looked me in the eye.

"Honestly, honey?" She asked and I nodded. She drew in a deep ragged breath, "I don't know." With that she turned back and dad started the car.

I felt the tears beginning to sting my eyes. I wanted to force them back and if I couldn't do that then most certainly hold them back. I wanted for my family that has been around me since the day that I was born. You try knowing someone your entire life and now you don't know if you'll ever see them again. I have no idea what I would do without Alice or Esme. They were like second mothers to me. And Emmett and Jasper, withtheir fighting and arguing over the smallest of things....How was I to live?

At that time three things seemed to happen. 1) A tear spilled over. 2) Mom turned in her seat. 3) Dad big time put the petal to the metal.

"Oh, sweetie. Don't cry." Mom begged and her hands began to fumble over the car, looking for tissues. I gave a small smile at her atempt to find tissues easily.

"I'm not crying." I lie wiping away the tear. I wanted to get rid of all the evidence.

"You got your mother ability to lie. Trust me, for lying, that is not and never will be a talent of hers." Dad was trying to lighten the mood but it did little good.

Mom found the tissues and she ripped off the top and handed them to me. "I swear you get it from your father's side," She grumbled.

**All right well, Will there be a hapilly ever after? My bf edited the part about the 'father's side thing' he put it in and I thought that it fit. Please REVIEW! If you have insults PM me. I love to see what you think! **

** cullenloverforever101**


	7. The Plan

**Disclaimer: I am not Stephenie Meyer, I don't own twilight! I only _wish_ that I did.**

**Nessie's Point of View**

I took the tissue and blotted my cheeks and blew my nose with the thin piece of tissue. I handed it back to mom and she ripped it to shreds and stuck it on the empty glove compartment. She looked back to me and her eyes were saddened.

"I swear Nessie, we're going to see them again." She promised. "i will do what ever it takes to make sure that you are out of harms way." She vowed. I nodded and wiped my hand under my eyes to get the stray tears.

"Where is the place where we are going?" I asked. I was in need of a subject change.

"It's a small island off the cost of Brazil. Carlisle bought it as a gift to Esme and we are going to hide out there. The Volturi have no idea where it is." Dad replied. I nodded and in my mind I began to wonder if finding this island was hard. I wanted to make sure that I was going to see Jacob again.

We pulled into the parking garage of the airport in Seattle. I hopped out and looked around me. Nothing was special of this garage, now out garage was cool! A million sports cars and still room for loads more! I loved it! I saw that there was a small patch of sunlight that was being leaked through an opening in the concrete. I walked in and I noticed how my skin just had the faint glow that I grown used to. I remember yearning to have mom's sparkling skin when I was an infant. I found her as the most beautiful sight in my mind, I was proved wrong. Mom and Dad in the sun together was more than breath taking.

"Renesmee!" Dad called. He and mom were in the shade and avoided the sun as much as possible. They were holding hands and both were looking at me. I smiled and walked to my father and stood in front of him. He knelt down to look me in the eye. "While we're here you and I are brother and sister, biologically. Your mother is our adopted sister and we are going on a vacation meeting up with our parents. Understood?" He rose his eye brows.

I nodded. "Yep...." I paused, "Edward." It felt weird to call my father by his first name. My mind and throat refused to let the word roll of my tongue like it did. I knew that everyone else called him by this name but seriously! I was his _daughter_! I wasn't permitted to call my father by his real name, he is Dad and Daddy to me.

Dad smiled at my effort to keep up the charade and quickly kissed me on my cheek. His lips were really cold to me, like hypothermia still in the ice waters of the Arctic Ocean. OK, I may be exaggerating but the were still cold. I smiled back showing all of my razor sharp teeth that could cut through steel and not break a sweat.

I heard a break in the silence that we had going and I looked over to see mom crying, as a vampire cries. Dad followed my gave and loooked at his wife. He ran over to her so fast he was a blur to me.

"Bella, love, what wrong?" Concern was the only emotion other than love in hid voice. He pulled her to his chest, mom wrapped her arms around him and hugged him tight. She continued to cry. "Will you tell me the reason for your crying, sweat heart?"

"It's so sw-sweet, how you tw-two had that lit-little father dau-daughter moment." She sobbed dryly.

Dad kissed on the top of her head and rocked her slowly back and forth. I wanted to cry. He continued to murmur sweet things into her ear and rock her, calmly.

"We need to go." He whispered. Mom nodded and looked up, she kissed him gentaly on the lips and looked over at me. I felt a single solitary warm streak go down my cheek and I wiped it away.

Dad held out his right habd, offering me to take it. I gave him a small smile and began to walk forward with my parents. Mom holding dad's left hean with her right and me on the other side. I had the most perfect family in the world. The kids who wants new parents will be thinking about one hundreth of my parents. They were made for me and each other and made for me.

_I love you._ I tought to dad. He smiled and squeazed my hand. We walked forward to the air port with dad and mom one my side, as one family.

For now....

**I know that this one was short....I want to have Brazil in the next chapter. You'll like that. Review Please. **

** cullenloverforever101**


	8. The Nightmare

**Disclaimer: I am not Stephenie Meyer, I don't own twilight! I only _wish_that I did.**

**Thank you fanpires 101 for taking the time to review for my last chapter, and being the only one who did. **

**Nessie's POV**

Dad held my hand as we walked out of the double sliding doors out into the cool night of Brazil. Mom was trailing behind us, watching behind us in a careful eye. Dad released my hand when he could smell the fresh salt tainted air of Brazil.

"Man, that plane ride was terrible!" I leaned back to pop my back and smiled when it did. My back and neck was killing me, I felt sore on my butt, and my hair was a jacked up! This couldn't get any worse...well, it could.

Mom looked at me with shocked, wide eyes. "_You _were _sleeping _the entire ride, Miss _thang_!" She used heavy sarcasm on the end. I smiled again to my mother. I needed a come back- and I had nothing.

I was going to try and wing it. "Oh, yeah well...?" I had nothing. She laughed and I could hear Dad's snickers from behind me as he got the luggage. Great looks like my _loving _parents are enjoying the show. God, they made me feel, so... small at times.

"Nessie, I find it funny that you can think like that and still believe that you can wing it." Dad gasped between his hysterics of laughter. I rolled my eyes at him.

Once my parents were able to breathe again, Dad reached out a tried to call a taxi. A green vehicle pulled up and screeched to a stop. Dad had to push Mom and I back on the sidewalk, it looked like the guy has never driven a car. Out of the corner of my eye I saw by the expression on Dad's face that this was close to my thought. A dark skinned make came out and walked around the cab to open the door. He seemed top have a hard time not looking at mom and I, every now and then his eyes would seem to drift towards us. Dad rolled his eyes and seemed annoyed with the man. He said some thing in what sounded like perfect Portuguese and the cab diver blinked twice. Dad repeated the, what it sounded like, command and the cabbieseemed to then understand. He walked around the car and opened the trunk. He seemed shocked that it was there, his almost black eyes grew wide once he saw that there was something there. He placed the bags into the trunk, jam pack if you ask me. And then he got into the run down, dirty cab.

I followed mom and dad and smelt the stench in the car. It consisted of eggs, milk, socks, sweat, cheese, yogurt, ice cream, and god only knows what else. It smelt like something had crawled in here and died, five years ago. I wanted to hurl the hunting trip yesterday and then have it all be over with. It seemed that there was green stink vapors coming out of the brown leather seat, along with springs. Mold was growing behind my head and I leaned forward to avoid getting it in my hair. I felt something crawl under my feet and in between my legs, it seemed to have hair. Clicking of cockroaches were the only sound besides the radio going off, EWWWW! **(Barf!)**I wanted to stop breathing, but because of my beating heart I needed to have air flow into my miserable lungs. My eyes caught a glimpse of a worm beginning to wriggle itself back into the hole behind the drivers head, with a brown banana peel on the arm rest for the cabbie.I knew that every time that I inhaled I would be one more step closer to getting lung cancer. **(It took me a while to think of all those gross things, all I had to do was walk into my brother's closet!Hehehe)**

_Ohmygod! We are never taking a cab again! _I thought. Dad was muttering things under his breath and glaring at the cabbie. His eyes would glance at Mom and my chests every minute and Dad would shout at him. Mom snickered.

"It's not funny!" He hissed at her, too, low for the man to hear. I looked around me. Has this guy ever heard of a vacuum, trash-bag or air conditioner? Hell, has he ever heard of a lighter and gasoline to burn the damn car?

"I think it is." She whispered in a feather light voice. Still the man didn't seem to hear them.

"You aren't hearing the things that this man is thinking." He whispered. He looked right into the rear-view mirror, meeting the eyes of the cabbie as he, once again, tried to look at my chest. "Pervert! _Pervertido!_" He shouted so that the cabbie could hear him. The cab driver instantly had bullets of sweat on his forehead and was quivering in his seat. I smiled, showing all of my teeth to the poor man. I showed this little human my teeth to give him a warning, to show that if he continued doing this he would be sorry. The driver blinked several times and looked away from the road and into the back seat, to look right at me.

_"Olhos na estrada, moron!" _Dad yelled at the top of his frozen lungs. **(That means 'eyes on the road, moron!' I looked it up.)**

The driver turned around and pulled us back into as straight as the car is going to get. I giggles at the man's reactions. Mom nudged me in the ribs. I looked up at her beautiful face.

"Stop that, his reactions aren't his fault." She whispered, yet her voice had authority to it. I nodded and looked back out the front window.

The cab driver took a chance to look at Mom's chest, and Dad has had enough. "Pare de olhar fixamenteem suas ciaxas para a causa de christ! _Eu singifico-o_!**(Stop looking at their chest for christ's sake. I mean it!)**" He pointed his white finger at the cabbie.

"Pesaroso, pesaroso! Não acontecerá outra vez o senhor.**(Sorry, sorry. It won't happen again, sir.)**" the man replied in a horse voice.

I looked at Dad, leaning back into the uninfested parts of the seat. _What did you say and what did he say? _I asked.

"I told him to stop looking at your chests, and he said that he was sorry and it won't happen again. That reminds me..." He leaned forward again. "Direita que dum raio não!**(Damn right it won't.)**" He leaned back with a smile on his face. I rolled my eyes.

We passed the docks and Dad began to yell at the man. He clearly made an apology and turned around with a horrible U-turn. My stomach went flying out of my throat and into Mom's lap next to me. It twisted in knots and began to do back flips. The man stopped at the docks with the tires screeching to a halt. the screech was so loud and high pitched that my hands flew to my ears, smoke began to slowly rise from the side of the car. _Oh, no. this car does not need help with making the stinky no-no. _I thought. I jumped out of the car and waited for my parents on the docks.

Mom and Dad came out and the driver began to fumble with the bags. Dropping them and throwing them out of the trunk. Mom sighed and walked over to help the man kindly. She smiled and helped him with the bags, the right way. He thanked her and held out his hand in a demanding way. She seemed like she wanted to slap the dark hand away from her and tell it to this man straight, but she was a lady. She paid the man and he zoomed off to god knows where.

"He had better not have gotten a tip." Dad growled to Mom, he wasn't trying to be rude to her he was trying to show how much he hated the man.

"Relax." She held out a hand palm towards him. "You know, Edward," She seemed to leer at him, "that man most likely has a wife and child or child_ren _to feed. He needs to money by the way the cab smelt." Her nose wrinkled and we laughed.

"You should have heard what he was thinking." He sounded like he knew he was beat by Mom.

She laughed. We walked down the wooden pier, Dad carrying all the bags with Mom telling him she wants to help. He refused and she groaned at how he wouldn't budge on the being a gentleman argument. He was so smug about when he would say that Mike Newton would have never done this for her, for which she was grateful for.

We stopped at a small, sleek speed boat. This one was like, I don't know, one third the sizes of the others. the paint was a glossy black and the type of boat was scarled on the side in silver. The window was dark tinted and the top edge was just a few feet from the water's reach. _Great! Not only do we need fat cars, but we need boats in that category, too! _**(Pic. on profile.)**

Dad jumped in and set the bags down and offered to help the ladies into the boat. I stepped forward and he gently placed his hands on my waist and lifted me into the boat. The salt tainted air swirled in my hair causing it to absorb the salt particles. Once he set me on my feet he pulled my into a tight hug.

"My little girl." He whispered into my hair. He let go and helped Mom into the boat.

He held her head higher than his and held her for a few moments before he sun her around, his hands supporting her by her butt. She giggles and he brought her down to kiss her passionately. She returned the kiss with grace. They broke apart and Dad began to get the boat ready for port. Mom sat on the small leather bench and patted the seat next to her. I smiled and sat down right next to my mother.

Mom wrapped her cold, white arm around me and pulled her close to her side. "I love you, " She whispered, even though Dad could hear us, "I hope that you _never_ forget that."

"I won't, I promise." I kissed on her temple and she gave me a small smile. She helped Dad and soon we were off.

I stayed on the bench and gazed up at the black sky, star gazing. I found all of the constellations that were meant to be out in the dark sky out for the rest of the month. I pointed them out to myself and whispered their names. I was proud that could know all of these.

"Apus, Ara, Corona Borealis, Draco, Hercules, Norma, Ophiuchus, Scorpius, Serpens, and Triangulum Australe."**(Theses are real constellations and they are all in the month of July.)**Ha! I had ever named them in alphabetical order.

My eye lids began to droop and fall down. Darkness surrounded me and beckoned me to run into them. I welcomed the darkness to swallow me whole and I fell into a blissful, peaceful slumber.

A small ring of white light surrounded me in a perfect circle. I looked around I saw three dark figures two kneeling one standing. The white light opened up to show me the entire room, Aro was stand-bold as bronze-with his eyes marrowed at my parents. Mom and Dad were on their knees facing Aro, holding hands. Mom's body was shaking from her dry, tearless sobs, her brown hair was in constant waves. Aro's hand rested at the base of his torsoholding an ancient sword. The handle had rubies, sapphires and gems like that embedded into the shiny silver.

Dad looked back to me with sadness in his eyes. "Don't look sweetie." He whispered.

"Daddy? Daddy, what's going on?" I screeched in my girl voice.

"Turn around and don't look. Please, Nessie, don't look." He begged of me.

"No! Daddy run away, run now!" I was desperate to have him and Mom close to me. Mom lifted her arm and rusty chains were wrapped around her wrists holding her there. She looked back like Dad to show me with her eyes that she loves me.

"Remember what I told you, don't forget that I love you. No matter where we are, we'll always be there. Don't look, I don't want you to see this." She begged. She seemed like she was begging like a dog, for her rarely steak and she was starving.

"No!" I yelled. I movedmy legs to run to them, but my legs weren't mving fast enough. I wasn't going to get to them in time, I knew what was coming.

"No, Renesmee!" They yelled to me, I wasn't listening to them right now.

Aro pulled back both of his arms and was just about to hit a baseball with the sword. He seemed to range something with his eyes. He swung his arms forward and the light glinted offf the silver. The blade reached Mom's neck and I squeezed my eyes shut, wishing that I had listened to my parents. I heard two earslitting screams and then all sound was cut off. I slowly opened my eyes and two balls were rolling towards me. One had long brown hair, getting into knotts with each roll; the other had shoter bronze hair and it was wind blown.

The heads of my parents rolled toward me, dead.

* * *

**I know that I have'nt updated in a while. I have been busy *cough* boy! *cough*. I hope that you liked this one. I wanted you to have a bit to read and I want to make the chapters a bit longer than I have. You know what to do... REVIEW!!**

**Map to the REVIEW Button:**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**


	9. Waking Up

**Disclaimer: I am not Stephenie Meyer, I don't own twilight! I only _wish_that I did.**

_Recap:_

_Aro pulled back both of his arms and was just about to hit a baseball with the sword. He seemed to range something with his eyes. He swung his arms forward and the light glinted offf the silver. The blade reached Mom's neck and I squeezed my eyes shut, wishing that I had listened to my parents. I heard two earslitting screams and then all sound was cut off. I slowly opened my eyes and two balls were rolling towards me. One had long brown hair, getting into knotts with each roll; the other had shoter bronze hair and it was wind blown._

_The heads of my parents rolled toward me, dead._

* * *

I woke to the sounds of my sobs mixed with my screams of terror. I shook my head form left to right trying to clear my mond of all the things that happened in my head while I lay unconsious for only a few hours, trying to find peace with myself. I sat bloted up right in the blue silk sheets of a room that I have never seem before in my life.

The image of Mom and Dad's heads rolling towards me was impossible, but all the same was trifyling ot the girl who has never seem so much bad in the world. Aro's head seemed to be sneeering in my brain, trying to help the imprint of the image right into my nervous system. I resisted with a my strength to push away the thought that my parents just might be dead and that it wasn't a dream. I had to see if I was the only one in the room, or house.

"Momma, Daddy!" I screech, hoping that they will come running towards me to my rescue.

"Nessie! Sweetheart!" Mom's voice was getting even closer to my shaking body by the nanosecond.

"What's wrong?" Dad was worried sick about his one and only daughter, trying to go faster than Mom, but unable to. Their foot stpes were getting closer, rushing down the halll way.

Mopm burst through the door and ran to the bed where I sat with my shaking body wrenching with the images in my mind. She hugged me close and rocked me back and forth, hoping that her actions would help. They didn't do a thing to help me. I sobbed harder than I ever had in my entire eight years of life, and it was all over a dream.

Dad sat on top of the bed and looked right at me, with the thoughts of the worst in his head most likely.

_I had the worst nighmare that I could have ever thought of, even in my subconsious. _I cringed interneally I couldn't even think that they might be dead, even for Dad to hear. It was impossible for me even have the thought that one day pur livesd all together might end, or in seperste ways. One deathn leading to the others, like Mom and Dad's plan: if one died the other must go too, one can't live without the other. Just like Jacob and I.

""What is it sweetie?" Dad asked in a kind and understanding tone.

"I had the worst thing tha even my own subconsious could conjur up, even when I was in my sleep." I soobed. Mom had moved her head ot look at dad and they seemd to speak with their eyes, again. Mom passed my shaking frame into Dad's arms, so he can hold me tight and make sure that i was alright. It was what Mom liked to call a special father daughter moments, she loved it when we had these moments.

"What could have my little princess so frightened of her own parents?" Dad whispered into my ear as he rocked back and forth, in a soothing patern and humming a small tune within each time he went to the back.

"I'm not a princess." I sobbed as I shook my head into his chest.

"Oh, but you are. And you will always be my one and only princess, and you can say what you want about it I will still all you by that name. What has you so frightened, sweetie?" He asked, rubbinh his hand up and down the back of my head, causing my haier to knot-up.

_Habe you ever thought that the most impossible thng in the world, just might be true and you don't know if it is or not? _I asked sielently in my mind.

"Everyone has those thoughts, even the people who try to avoid them at times." He whispered in response.

_How about a death that you never thought possible before. Like the death of your most precious loved one? _I questioned once again.

"Yes, I, myself have had that thought more than once in my many years of being on this planet, wondering." He replied in a broken, sad tone.

_Did you believe iwas so, that that one person was gone... forever? _Even my thoughts were meire whispers and broken with emotion.

"Yes, I did. I wish that I hadn't sometimes maybe I would have been more of a better at every thing that I am. A better husband, father, son, brother, friend and finally a better man." He whsioered holding me close to his chest.

_All I want is for our family to be together, forver. Like how it's sopost to be, til the end of the world. _I thought.

"You're just like your mother, caring about others and less about yourself. I want that, too. Both your mother and I want that as well, we'd like to see nothing more but for that to happen to us. As you know we can't have our way all the time, even though we get it often." He chuckled.

_I'm still having a hard time thinking about the 'reason' I thought. _

_ "_Can you tell even your own father, who loves you in all ways that a father can?" He whispered.

_I don't even know if I can think it. _My thought was a small breeze that blew through my head, unable to stop.

"I will understand, we both will." Dad added.

I took a moment to mentally prepare muself. _I had a dream that you a Mom got killed, by Aro. Only he didn't kill you in the only way that's possible. He took a sword and beheaded you and your heads were rolling in my direction. I couldn't even believe it! I'm still in shock from it all. _My last sentance was a sobb even in my mind, and the relality ones were going out of control.

"Shhh..." He soothed and rubbed my head again. "You don't need to worry. No one is going to hurt your mother or me, I promise. No one on my watch is going to get even close enough to even put a speck of dust on their shoulder. Don't worry." He soothed again.

"I don't want you two to die!" I sobbed even louder.

"Oh, sweatheart." Mom interjected. "Sweetie, don't think like that." She pleaded with me.

"Promise me that you won't die." I begged Mom.

"I'm sorry, I would love to promise you that, but I can't promise that it won't happen. You know that every one dies some day, maybe today, maybe tomarrow. Either way even the immortals must die, and that can take decade, centuries, or mileniums. Either way Esme, Carlsile, Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie and even I must die. I don't like to think about it, but I know that it's going to happen one of these days." Mom spoke in a sad tone.

"You're telling me that u might die at the hands of the Volturui!" I accused.

"No, no honey. I don't have any intention of dieing at the hands of the Volturi, in fact I hope that they die at my own hands." She cracked a small smile.

"I want them them to die a slow and painful death." I muttured.

Mom and Dad laughed. "Well, we will try to keep that promise." Dad laughed.

"How about we watch a movie." Mom asked.

I nodded and we made or way out od the room. Dad was carrying me in his stone arms and Mom was already in the room waiting for the movie to begin.

No way can this be over so quickly.

**I know that it's been awhilesince I last updated, I've had dates and not to mention that I had this huge test on tuesday that took the entire state of Texas to finish in one school day. It took me a while to get all of the studying in, so I didn't have time to write and I have been writing a personal story. You know what to do.... REVIEW! DUH!!!**

**Map to the REVIEW Button:**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V **


	10. Mr IKnowMyFlicks

**Disclaimer: I am not Stephenie Meyer, I don't own twilight! I only _wish _that I did.**

**To fanpires101 for being the_ ONLY_ one that reviewed on the last chapter. **

**Nessie's Point of View**

Dad walked over to the movie shelf and skimmed his index finger along the spines of the many DVDs that covered the surface of the wood. He didn't seem to know what we had in mind to watch. I decided that he needed a little hint from the back of my mind.

_How about you pick a movie that mom and I would enjoy to watch. _I tried to make my little mental tone in the back of my mind persuasive. Dad nodded and looked through the movies with his white finger along the spines of the chick flicks.

"Do you girls want to watch a _chick flick_?" Dad asked, making it sound like he came up with it. I snorted. Mom shot me an all knowing glance and turned right back to dad and his roaming of the _chick flicks_.

"Sure." She shrugged her strong, yet, delicate shoulders once. She winked at me from the side. "What did you have in mind?" Her eye brows rose, even though he couldn't see. She knew that he would have no idea what to do from here.

"Um..." Dad hesitated, biting him lower lip and sending venom into his skin. _Clearly _this man that is happily married needed help from the daughter that he never thought was even possible.

_Try the classics Dad. _He still had no idea what I was talking about. My mental me heaved a sigh at his naive-ness. _Try: Titanic, P.S. I love you, Confessions of a Shopaholic, Walk the Line, Princess Bride, Bride Wars, Phantom of the Opera, or..._ I trialed off, not knowing any more.

Dad instantly began to name off all the titles that I had given him to try, I fought the urge to yell at him for being a horrible husband. He wasn't listening to my thoughts at the time, he had what he wanted.

Mom sat back in the couch pursed her lips and thought long and hard about the movies that she wanted to watch. "How about we start with _P.S. I Love You_, then we can move onto _Confessions of a Shopaholic_." She turned her head and gave me a small, wicked smile. "I love a man who knows his _chick flicks_." She all but purred.

Dad swallowed hard and tried to act like nothing had changed. "Yep. That's me, the husband that knows his wife's movies..." He trialed off looking in the other direction. Mom hid a small smile from him.

"Well Mr. I-Know-My-Flicks, stick the DVD in and have a seat so we can continue your lesson." She smiled at him in the most innocent way, showing all her teeth and tilting her head so the he'll give in.

Dad smiled and did as he was told and sat in-between Mom and I, slinging an arm around each of our shoulders. Mom went all up into his side and I was placed in his lap, with his left arm holding all of my weight up.

"Just for my little girl." He whispered in my ear when I was easing back into his chest. Tremors went up and down my spine, but i ignored them- trying to enjoy the moment with my family. Dad's cold skin seemed to have been all around me, every nerve in my body seemed to know that he was near me. The hair on my arms and neck stood on end, but not from Dad. What was making my hair do that? Only when danger was near us could I do that, kinda like a second gift. But, we were on an island in the middle of no-where. Where would there be any danger? I ignored my arms and neck and decided to have fun with my family.

We watched the movie with out silence. Mom and I cried, me being the one that was having the tears go down their face. Dad sat there comforting the two of us, solid as a rock-not at all effected by the movie.

"Oh, c'mon Daddy!" I scolded. "You have to feel something from that movie!" I was in shock at the thought that my own father wasn't showing and sign of emotion for a movie that he lived first-hand!

"I just see what the big deal is." He shrugged. "The man dies and he left letters for the one that he loved, just so that he can help her get through the shock of her loss." He spoke like it was the most boring thing in the world.

"Really?" Mom asked. It was a rhetorical question. "How would you like it if I died, then with out telling you, i left you letters that told you what to do and where to go? And on top of all that, you were trying to deal with me not being there anymore?" She asked.

Dad's face dropped and he had a grave look come into his face. He hung his head, not in shame-he was trying to show that he now understood.

"Don't leave me." He whispered. Dad pulled Mom close to his side and buried his face in her hair. "Don't you _ever _leave me. I wouldn't be able to make it one _day_with out you on the earth." He seemed to remember that I was still here and he brought me into the little family circle. "Don't you two ever leave." His voice was drowned in wallow and fake tears, yet it seemed for a moment that the human side of my father just might be showing through.

We needed to get distracted so that we didn't have to think about the others. I needed to get Mom and Dad thinking about happy things.

"Hey, how abut we all just go for a swim?" I asked in a casual voice, like nothing was wrong at the moment. Dad and Mom seemed to snap out of their little sad phase.

"That's a great idea, sweetie. Here, let's go and change in the room while your father," Mom shot a little glance of her topaz eyes in his direction, "gets ready in _another _room." With that she sprung off the couch in one swift movement, not even trying and walked off.

"That's your mother. The very woman that I fell in love with, ten years ago." Dad spoke in the gooey love that he needed to save for Pops, his father!

"Well Dad, I think that I'm going to go and change now." I jumped off the couch and didn't falter on bit. I walked off into the room that I had been sleeping in, only to find my mother looking around in the bag that they seemed to have packed.

The room was all blue. The curtains of silk that hung from the windows were blue, the bed fittings were blue, and hey-look- even the walls were, guess what, BLUE! What was with all the blue? They needed to call this room the blue room.

I looked over to the brown, dark wood, headboard. I saw the special design placed into the wood, the to the right and left were huge chunks missing. Not little chips that you thought that you would see, of course, no these were huge fist-fulls of wood. It looked to me like Emmett decided to use it as his baseball bat and lightning hit it, five times. I took a closer look at the wood. At the base of each chunk gone, there were little imprints of finger nails. Who in their right mind would be stupid enough to gauge wood form a head board?

"Mom?" I asked in a nervous voice.

"Yes, honey?" She seemed to blow this off, like I wasn't sure about the answer to a chemistry question. Oh, I was curious about chemistry alright, but not the type that you learn in school.

"What _happened _to the headboard?" I asked, still in my nervous state.

Mom turned and took one sweep of her eyes at the head board and looked down at the dark wood floor. Her dark brown hair that I did not have covered her face, hiding her expression from my eyes. I could tell right no that she wasn't going to give me an answer to the question that I so desperately wanted and answer to.

"Mom?" I repeated. I went back ad forth from looking at her, then back to the head board. I suddenly didn't want me to know the answer to the question. Something was pricking at my head from the back of my mind...

_He held her head higher than his and held her for a few moments before he spun her around, his hands supporting her by her butt. She giggles and he brought her down to kiss her passionately. She returned the kiss with grace._

Ten it all seemed to dawn on me. This must be where they had spent their honey-moon, nine years ago.

Mom let out the breath the she was containing in her lungs, and spoke. "let me tell you first that _I did not do that_." She pointed her finger towards the ripped and destroyed head-board.

"Who did?" I asked. Surely who ever was here didn't rip it all up, if they did, well they didn't clean it up. Mom took in another lung full of oxygen that she didn't need and let it all out.

"Your father." She answer simply.

I don't believe it...

**

* * *

**

Oh, Nessie is about to find out why the head-board is how it is!!!!! How will she react? Will Bella tell her the truth? REVIEW!

Beta notes:

FANPIRES101: No, the dream wasn't a vision, just a dream to get Nessie scared. And, like you, I love how Edward calmed her down. I wanted to have a small father daughter moment in there, just to show you guys how close my Edward and Nessie are. I look forward to more reviews from you! And thank you for being the only person that reviewed for my last chapter.


	11. Didn't Need to Know That!

**Disclaimer: I am not Stephenie Meyer, I don't own twilight! I only _wish _that I did.**

**To: dodadodaday for being the only person that took the time to review for chapter10. (Love the name dodadodaday!)**

**_Recap:_**

_"Who did?" I asked. Surely who ever was here didn't rip it all up, if they did, well they didn't clean it up. Mom took in another lung full of oxygen that she didn't need and let it all out._

_"Your father." She answer simply._

_I don't believe it..._

**Nessie's Point of View:**

My mouth hung open like she just told me that she had arranged a marriage between one of the Volturi and I. She could _not _be serious about this! Ain't no way in the fiery pits of hell's deepest corners!

"Are you attempting to creep me out Mom? Because it's kinda working..." I trailed off, giving my mother a worried expressions painted like a perfect master-piece.

"No Sweetie. I'm not attempting to creep you out, it is the truth." She seemed slightly disturbed by thing, but if I put it on a scale of one to ten; it would be a point five, at the most.

"Why would _Dad _do such a thing?" I asked, I needed to hear this. Mom hung her head bit her bottom lip, something that carried on into her vampire life, so Dad tells me. I waited with my mind cleared ready to hear just about anything. Just about anything, not everything. Mom took in a breath and looked up from the wooden floor.

"Nine years ago, I was human and your father and I got married when I was eight-teen." Boy, she was starting from the beginning of the time line. "This is the island where we spent our honey-moon..." She paused again. "This is the island where we conceived you." She stated. My jaw broke through thee Earth's crust and broke out in Australia. "Your father didn't want us to have..." She didn't know how to explain this, even though we had already had the sex talk.

"Sex, Mom?" I asked.

"Yes. He didn't want to have sex again after the first night." She spoke the sentence, she was relaxing now.

"Why not? Did you not do a good job..." I trailed off raising my eye brows.

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen! Don't you talk like that!" She scolded.

"Sorry." I apologized, holding up my hands.

"He didn't want to have sex again because he had hurt me. He had bruised me all over my body, and he felt horrible about it. I tried and tried to convince him that I was fine, that I was willing to give sex another shot. But, your father was being himself, and he didn't budge. He had destroyed the other room, by biting a couple of pillows and having the feather downs spread every where. We were staying in this room the rest of our trip.

"One night, I decided to try and push him, I wore some... lingerie to bed." I didn't want to know what it looked like at all! "I told your father that I would strike him a deal, I would go to collage and stay human, if we wouldhave sex."

"I don't think that Dad liked this deal..." I thought aloud.

"No, he didn't. That night I fell asleep clothed. I woke up only a few hours earlier from a dream, that I have never had. He tried to comfort me,and it wasn't working."

"What was the dream even about_?"_I asked.

"It was something that I knew I couldn't have, a perfect scene with the perfect people. I knew that I couldn't have that dream come true, and I hated it. I woke myself up before it got too far into what I couldn't have." My mind began to think that this thing was Jacob, I knew that they loved each other, to the point where they were convinced they were in love. I don't know why she would be speaking of something else, and I wanted to know what it was she couldn't have; but I didn't want to pry.

"I told your father of what my dream was about, and I just couldn't take it. What I need right at that moment was for the two of us to-" My eyes widened at what I knew what was coming next. I didn't need to know this, and I don't want to!_Stop her! She's going to keep going til the story is done!_My mind yelled at me, and it was right: I needed to stop her.

"STOP!" I yelled throwing my left hand like a cop directing traffic, and my right hand flew to my throat. "I don't need to know the rest, I get the point." I summarized my jumbled thoughts. God, I didn't need to know all the gory details til the day that I get married, I'm only nine after all. "Can we just change into our swim suits?" I asked in an innocent tone.

"Yeah, let's do that." Mom turned back to the suit cases and began to pull out the swim suits that they had packed for the island. Her brown hair slipped smoothly over her ice shoulder and created a curtain of chocolate fountain water fall. Mom rumbled through the suit cases for a while and pulled out something that seemed to be in my size. She threw it to me. The soft and cold piece of cloth landed in the crook on my elbow as I caught them, my swimsuit.

I stripped of my clothes that I was wearing on the trip and slipped the swimsuit over my body. It was a tankini and it fit my body curves great. There was no back to it, and it was a halter top for the top piece. The top matched the bottom with the pattern of a solid white back round and green flowers of all shaped and sizes were spread out with brown ones doing the same. There were a few leaves here and there but mainly the suit was flowers. The bottom was small and graze right where my hip bone is, two knots were formed on each side- causing it to look like I just threw this on. Alice would call this _tres chic_, as the French would say. **(Pic on my profile. Soooo CUTE!)**

I pulled my curly, bronze hair into my fist and put it into a pony tail at the peek of my head. I examined myself in the mirror and was fine with what I saw. I turned only to find Mom standing by the door waiting for me in her swimsuit. He brown hair was cascading down her pale, white back. Mom's suit was sky blue tie-dye and a bikini. The top was a halter style and stopped right bellow her breasts. Connecting the two halves of her top was a square jewelry piece with small implants of sequences. Her bottom was grazing at her hip bone, just like mine was. It was the same design on the material. The bottom cut off at the very peak of her thighs, where her butt was about to start. The top was smooth and even with her bikini line that Alice and Rosalie made her have. On the sides of her hips where the same square pieces that was on the top. She looked like a model. **(Pic on my profile. Really good.)**

"Wow." I said. "Mom, you look great!" I threw my hands in front of me gesturing her to herself.

"Honey, this isn't much..." God, Dad was right. Mom doesn't know when or if she was looking great.

"Mom, you have _got _to know that you look great! When Dad sees you the words that's going to come out of his mouth are "_I have the_ _most sexy wife in the entire world!_" and he's going to be proud about it!" I scolded. Mom rolled her topaz eyes to the back of her skull, showing that she didn't think that this was true. Ii rolled my eyes right back with a poking of my tongue out form my mouth.

"Are you two beauty queens ready yet?" Dad asked with a light knock at the door.

Mom giggled and I waved my hand towards the door, telling her to open it. She turned to golden knob and Dad stood there in a pair of blue, white, brown, and creme striped swim trunks. They went down about three inches past the cut off of him thigh, and they started about an inch above his hip bone. They were good looking on him. **(Pic on my profile. Looks better than it sounds. i think that Edward will look pretty hot in it!)** Dad's eye all but fell out of their sockets when Mom appeared in the doorway.

"Bella." He breathed. "You look..." He was beyond words. I made a fist and pulled it towards my body, palm facing up. He was so going to say it.

"Please tell me that I look normal and unimportant." Mom breathed and begged. Dad hung and shook his head, causing his hair to travel like the waves only a few feet out the door.

"Silly Bella, you could never do that. I thought that you looked like a star in the pitch black sky when you wore old sweat pants and your hair was a mess. Now I find you the sun blinding me with beauty and love that you hold for me." Dad made his words sound like poetry. Tears from how romantic that sounded dwindled in my eyes.

"I never deserved a romantic, and perfect man like you, Edward." Mom whispered.

"Don't talk like that, love." Dad began of Mom.

"Can we just go and take that swim?" She tried to smile, but it was a pathetic try. Dad nodded, turning around and walking back down the hall way.

"I'm just going to get some towels, and sun screen for Nessie." Mom called. She walked down the other end of the hall and I followed Dad.

He walked out a pair of white french doors, onto the pristine beach sand that make up the island. He closed the door behind him and I could hear the sand form to the shape of his feet as he walked closer to the water. I didn't even bother to open the door and follow him, I just stood there like a moron. The foot steps came back, the door slid open barley and Dad poked his head in. He moved his head to the left and the right, like he was looking for something.

"Did you loose something?" I asked, raising my eye brows. Dad pulled in his full body into the house.

"Yes, I seem to be unable to find my sexy wife and my beautiful daughter." I let out a giggle, he loved to play this game.

"May I ask what your daughter looks like?" I asked, playing along.

"She's about yea high," he brought his palm to his chest at my height, "she has curly bronze hair -like mine, she looks just like her mother, brown eyes that sparkle when ever she laughs... seen her?" He asked.

"Does she have an Aunt that has a shopping obsession, and an Uncle that likes to bet against your wife?" This was fun.

"Why, yes. Yes she does. Have you seen her?" He seemed giddy at the idea.

"And," I droned on the word, "does she have a father that can't play a game that he just made up very good?" I laughed. Dad then ducked down and yanked me up into his arms, bridal style. He walked out onto the sand and I was blinded by how his skin sparkled like diamonds in the sun light. He ran to the water and stopped when his toes were at the edge of the tide.

"Don't you dare." I warned looking at Dad with a glare. He merely smiled in return and turned around.

Mom was sitting with her legs crossed straight out in front of her, on a blanket. Her skin was giving off the same light as Dad's. Dad set me down and sat right next to Mom. We sat there and just looked out into the sun and the calming rolls and lulls of the waves.

I just wished that the rest of the family could be here to experience this with us, just this one little moment. Right now nothing seemed to have the possibility to go wrong, like there was really such a thing a world peace and that it was happening right now. But, there was a war going on between my family and the most powerful vampire family in the world, and there was nothing that I could do. I was sitting on a beach while they were risking their live to keep me alive. How selfish can I get!? I can't take this any more. I needed to know if they were alright.

"Daddy?" I asked in my little girl tone. I was hoping that Dad wasn't listening to my thoughts before.

"Yes, Nessie?" By the tone of his voice, I knew that he wasn't listening to my thoughts just one second before.

"Are the others going to come home alive?" I asked, still in my little girl voice.

For that Dad didn't seem to have an answer, and my stomach bunched up into a knot. I feared for my family and if they weren't coming home alive then I wasn't going to make it to my tenth birthday...

**YAY! Bella told Nessie the truth, but what will Edward say!? **Gasps** I love cliff hangers!!!! I hope that you liked this chapter and I look forward to seeing more of your reviews later on!!!! And good news!! I have used spell chaeck for the last like five chapters that I have written and I'm so happy! And i won't update on this story til I have 25 reiviews!!! And to the people reading "The Summer" vote on my poll if you want me to continue writing it or not. **

** dodadodaday- I wanted Bella to tell Nessie the truth just because I thought that it would be a good laugh. And it's a good thing that i had Nessie stop Bella, cuz I don't think Bella would be comforatable talking about this.... Well I thank you for your review! **

**So now all there's left to say is... REVIEW!!!**

**Map to REVIEW Button:**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**


	12. Motherly Love

**Disclaimer: I am not Stephenie Meyer, I don't own twilight! I only _wish _that I did.**

**To: dodadodaday and Twilightfreak84. _They_took the time to review for chapter11. (Still lovin' the name dodadodaday!) And to etphoneshome, you have suported me with this and I thank you ET! I hope that you like this chapter and I want to hear what you think! I love you!**

**HAPPY MOTHERS' DAY! I hope that I get some really good REVIEWS because this chapter involves motherly love from Bella!**

**_Recap:_**

_"Are the others going to come home alive?" I asked, still in my little girl voice._

_For that Dad didn't seem to have an answer, and my stomach bunched up into a knot. I feared for my family and if they weren't coming home alive then I wasn't going to make it to my tenth birthday..._

**_Nessie's Point of View:_**

Dad took in a deep breath from his nose and let it all out through his mouth. I waited for him to say something about our loving family, I wanted him to give me at least a maybe. I waited, while I waited I held my breath, hoping that this would make him answer more quickly. He waited a few more seconds before looking at me with his dark topaz eyes.

"Honey, I don't know if I should be completely honest with you on that question." He seemed to be pained at the thought of lying to me so that I'll be happy. I knew that he'd done it before.

_You've lied to me in the past just for keeping me safe and happy; I think that I'm old enough now to where I can know the truth. _I thought, feeling very mature as I thought this. It seemed like I was a C.E.O. of a high-in-power company and I needed to pitch an idea at the board, and they went through with it.

"Alright, do you want me to tell you the truth?" He asked looking at me through his dark eyelashes that framed my eyes, too.

_If you ask that and I answer it, will you just say what you know I want to hear? _I asked, I wanted to know the truth and Dad just asking like this was weird - normally he would just do what he thought was best and I didn't ask questions - but this time he just asked if I wanted to hear the truth or a lie. either way, I know what the truth will be, so there was no point in asking what I would prefer... Unless he thought that I would know if he was lying to me if he said "no" and then he would tell me "yes" just so that I would know he meant "no." Or he would tell me "no" to show me - and hope that I'm smart enough to figure it out - that he means "yes" and there's nothing to worry about. Ugh, I had a headache...

"Honey, I will answer this to the best that I can." Dad seemed to want to cry.

_I want the... _I pondered for a moment. _Truth. _I finally decided. This was going to make it all just slightly easier for me.

"I don't know what will happen to them, Sweetie. All that the three of us can do is just hope for the best and that they all come to meet uus here all safe and sound." With the sad gleam in his eye, I knew that he was telling me the truth.

_Do you know what happened after we left? _I asked, I needed to know just that much more about if they would make it here, safe.

"No, and I wish so desperately that I did." He sighed, placing his hand on my cheek. "Now, can we stop thinking about all these sad things and just enjoy ourselves as much as we can?" Dad asked getting up from the blanket that Mom had set up. She smiled and agreed enthusiastically, hopping up right from her spot with little or no effort at all. Dad took one of her granite, white hands in his own matching one and she smiled. Dad gave into his famous crooked smile and held his free hand out for me to grab with my own. I looked at it, unsure of if I wanted to when; a sudden impulse hit me. An idea began to form into my head.

_You try and trick Mom and I'll meet you in the water. _I thought, I showed Dad with my mind of what i was talking about. His crooked smile grew even wider as he nodded, showing me that he liked this idea. He then ducked bellow Mom and bent her knees with his arm and swung her up bridal-style. He pulled her body up off the ground for her head to be level with his. She giggled and wrapped her arms around his neck, his fingers lacing together as they touched. He chuckled with her, only his seemed to be just a little lower octave, making it sound more evil than good.

Dad walked on the white sand, only leaving his molding of his foot behind - and it still looked a little weird. When he reached the water edge then he ran into the tropical waters of the island. Mom laughed as the water splashed all around her body. The water drop-lets that were made by Dad's body seemed to glint every time that the light hit them, and they continued to sparkle like a vampire until the rejoiced in their home in the ocean. Dad continued to run in the water until he had made it to water that was slightly above his waist. He chuckled darkly, it sent shivers down my spine.

"Edward," Mom warned, I could tell that she was looking seriously in his eyes, "don't you dare!" She continued. Dad laughed darkly again, giving her a warning. "Edwar-" Mom's second threat was cut off by a splash a gurgling of the salt water. Dad had drop both his arms just like he was going to set Mom down on a bed, but it was water. Bubbles floated their way to the surface as Mom stayed under water, she came back up with a gasp.

Her dark brown hair seemed to be nearly black as it was sopping wet from Dad dropping her. Her white skin was glittering even more now that she was water coating it in a thin layer of it's sheen crystal wax. Her hair seemed to be strait from all the water weighing it down, it went closer to her lower back then her waist line. She placed her palms at her lips and her fingers stood straight as the covered her nose; she seemed to be clutching her nose from Dad breaking it. She pulled her hands forward getting all the water off her face. Dad seemed to laugh even more.

Mom glared at him evilly, she had a devilish look in her eye. "Oh, yeah?" She asked. With that given to Dad as a fair warning in her eyes, Mom placed her hands at the crown of Dad's head. She used all her strength and pushed him down into the water, causing his head to disappear under the light blue surface. Dad's laughing ceased to continue. Mom's face had a huge smug grin pulling at the corners of her lips. Then one of her legs flew up to the break between the air and water and her entire torso fell oer as her arms flailed like a drowning birds. Mom screeched in fright as Dad had pulled one of her legs up to make her sink below the surface once again.

"Daddy!" I giggled at the sight of my parents fooling around like fools. Dad's gaze shifted towards me as he let go of Mom's legs and started to shuffled towards me. I knew what the hell was going to happen now. I leaped off the towel and began to run down the beach in the East direction, Dad just kept going towards the beach in a diagonal direction. I kept my running, sand sticking to the souls of my feet ad flying towards the water when they flew into the air to attempt to get even farther away from Dad.

"I'm going to catch you!" Daddy teased. He was running even faster than I was, but still taking it slow. I threw my head and laughed a water trickling laugh. I didn't even loose my footing as I continued to run away from my father, he was the best father that a little girl could ask for. Then suddenly I could hear Dad's foot steps right behind me. His arm swooped under my knees and bent them to his own will, his free arm went right behind the small of me back to catch me when gravity took over when my legs were gone. I fell back only to have his forearm catch me by the small of my back, he laughed when I screamed like a small child.

"I caught you!" He laughed in his smooth velvet voice booming into the wide open air. I fell back into his arms, laughing throwing my head back. He then ran into the water and stopped in the waist high water. Dad rose his eye brows, showing me a challenge in his eyes.

"Don't you dare." I warned, just as Mom had a few minutes ago. Dad snickered evilly.

"And just what are _you _going to do about it?" He challenged and dangerous edge in his voice.

"Daddy." I batted my eye lashes, trying to look like an innocent girl. "Daddy." I tried again. He threw his head back and laughed. "Da-" He cut me off, just as he did with Mom. He just dropped his arms, and I fell into into the warm waters of the tropical ocean. Water rushed all around me, the air in my lungs was hardly anything at all. I gasped at the shock that was all around me, the air going out from my lungs in several bubbles. They surrounded me, blinding me from the clear view, along with the salt in the water that was burning my eyes. My hair seemed to be weightless and floating around me, the curls now waves; I knew that it wouldn't go any straighter only waves at the most, my hair was just too curly to be straight.

Then common sense seemed to wash over me and I pushed my legs forward, sending my body upwards. When my nose broke through the deathly water I took in a lungful of air. I pushed up even more getting my mouth to have its fair share of air as well. my lungs filled to their peak with the air that I needed, then it all flowed out swiftly and yet ragged. I went all the way up in the water, only to see my two parents arguing.

"What the hell are you thinking?" Mom yelled at Dad, pushing on his chest making him stumble back. "She has a beating heart, Edward! Not a dead one like mine or yours!" She yelled.

"Love, it was a small joke!" He defended. He then swept his arm towards me. she's perfectly fine. I wasn't trying to kill her!"

"She's my only daughter! Don't you dare do that again!" She yelled.

"Just what are you gonna do about it?!" Dad shouted back. He stepped forward in the water. His chest was nearly touching Mom's.

"That's it!" Mom yelled, she threw her hands up into the air. "I can't take this anymore! I can't live like this! I want a divorce, I don't love you anymore!" She shouted at the top of her lungs, gasping when she was done. I was shocked, my eyes grew wide when she finished her sentence. How did she hate her life? She was happy with the way it was! She laughed and messed around every day, every minute she was smiling with her happiness tangible in the air around us.

"What?" Dad asked, just as in shock as I was.

"You heard me, Edward. I can't do this anymore." She said in a sorry tone.

"Bella, I love you. And to tell you the truth, isn't it a little late for regrets? I mean, you were so determined to marry me, and _now _you want to turn back?" He asked, he wasn't happy about this.

"Yes." She said simply.

"Hey!" I just trusted myself into this conversation without even thinking. "Mom, what the hell are you thinking!? You love Dad, and no one else! How could you just want to walk away when your at nearly ten happy years of being married!?" I yelled, looking deeply into my mother's eyes.

She looked seriously into mine, then she broke out laughing. I was now in even more shock, my heart was going faster than its normal pace; why is she laughing about this? What the only thing that went through my head. "Mom!" I yelled. "This isn't something to be laughing about!" I yelled. She continued to let the laughter out from her lungs.

"Oh, Sweetie, it is." She laughed, struggling to stand up right. "I'm joking! We weren't fighting, I would never do that." She had quit laughing (like _Cheaper by the Dozen _pops out kids.)

"That's a sick joke Mom." I accused. She shrugged, I saw that her shoulders were still shaking.

Then a small wave of water hit her face, her waxy-like hair falling into her face. Dad started laughing. The two of them got into a water battle and memories seemed to wash like the waves on the shore to my vacant mind.

~*~

_Daddy walked into my room with Momma right behind him, I rose from the blankets in my crib. Momma stood in the door way, her shoulder up against the frame as Daddy come to lift me out. I stood on my tip-toes and rose my arms above my head, my fingers grabbing at the air to show him that I wanted to get out and talk. Daddy smiled and pulled me out of my iron domain. _

_"How did we sleep last night?" Daddy asked, kissing my cheek lightly. I closed my eyes tight and squirmed. He laughed. I placed my hand on his cheek and thought of my dreams, just the images of him and Momma laughing with me. "I take it a good night's rest?" He asked, bumping noses with me. I nodded, a smile on my face. Momma laughed from the door, I leaned over in Daddy's arms and reached out towards her. I wanted her to hold me, like a real mother does, like I see in the movies I watch. _

_"She wants you, so much." I heard Daddy whisper. Momma pushed off the wood of the from with her shoulder and walked over to me gracefully. She took me from Daddy and placed me in the crook of her hip, I seemed to fit perfectly there. _

_"Good morning.' She sand and kissed me in the same placed that Daddy did. _

_"Momma!" I whined, wiping off the kiss with the back of my hand. She laughed with Daddy quietly, my small body shook slightly as her laughter ran through her body. I placed my hand on the crook of her neck and showed her the image of Daddy throwing my into the air. She nodded and handed me back to Daddy. _

_As soon he got all of my weight in his hands he grunted, acting like I was heavy. "Oh," He grunted, then he began to lift me into the air, "hot potato!" He yelled, then my body bounced in his hands and he was laughing. He then brought me down and buried his pale face into the skin of my tummy, blowing air into the skin, causing me to giggle. He pushed me back up and repeated the process. _

_~*~_

_Then we were outside and I was sitting on a wooden swing hanging by two ropes from the strongest branch on the tree. Small amounts of flowers seemed to trail down the rope, the sweet esence of the blooms surrounding me in a calming way. My legs hung off the edge, not even touching the ground the new blooms of spring at the base of my feet. I looked up into the green leaves of the spring tree above me. I gently swung my legs back and forth, the swing hardly moving. I was off in space, humming Mommy's lullaby softly to myself. _

_The the swing was going higher in the air then I was swaying my legs. I turn around to see Daddy standing there, his hands out stretched palms out towards my back. "Thought that you might want some help." He shrugged. "I'll leave you alone, Sweetie." He was turning around to walk away. _

_"No!" I called, letting go of the rope to reach to my Daddy. "I want you to push me!" I yelled. Daddy smiled and walked back and began to push me again. I laughed and looked up into the spring sun; a once-in-a-life-time thing that I was going to see on a spring day. _

_~*~_

"Sweetie?" Dad asked, looking at me, knowing that I was just thinking of the past. I shook my head, trying to clear my head completely of the past; we were in the present.

"Yes?" I asked, looking into my father's auburn eyes as they shade by shade they got just slightly closer to black. A small smile played at the corners of his lips as he he Mom by the gut to his chest. Mom leaned onto his hand hoping it would just give out.

"Do you want to join us?" Mom asked. She then kicked her legs up and splashed me with water. I jumped at the shock.

"Mom!" I screeched. I then took my forearm and splashed my own mother with water. She laughed and the water battles began to fly, all men for themselves.

Water got in eye to eye, and splashed in every way that it could roll and fly. It splashed the hair on our necks and arms, the skin under our head of hair, we were soaked from head to toe. Dad was working hearing my thoughts to his advantage, flinging water at me when ever I had a plan forming. Mom and I began to gang up on him.

"Hey, it's two on one!" He yelled, bringing his arm up to shield his face. I placed my palms together and pushed against the water, it his him square in the face.

"Too bad!" I giggled. I continued to assault my father, I knew that this was the one time I could do this and _not _get in trouble. This was fun, until Dad flew up the white flag.

"I give, I give! I surrender!" He threw both his hands up in the air, showing us that he gave up. Mom and I stopped slashing water to him. He then put his hands down to his sides. "I'm going to go to the beach and sit down. Care to join me? He asked. Dad's feet began to shuffle forward, fighting the bottom sand as he needed to get to the beach. Mom smiled and began to follow her husband, I was intending on staying in the warm waters.

"I'm going to stay here for a while." I said as they both fell onto the towel. Dad nodded and began to watch me swim on my own lovingly with Mom's head resting on his shoulders looking at me with a smile.

I held my arms straight and fell onto my back and began to float with the slight current. I closed my eyes and began to relax my tense muscles. I needed to do this more often, my breathed in and out evenly from my nose as I floated on.

I don't know how long I stayed floating in the water of the tropical waters, then I felt something. Something was new in the smooth water. Small vibes seemed to hit the hair on my arms, vibrations ringing down my spine. My ears were drowned in water and a slight buzzing noise could be heard with my vampire hearing. This didn't seem natural, not at all. I stood in the water, something was wrong.

"Nessie?" Mom asked from the shore. She lifted her head off Dad's shoulder, and she was ready to get up at any moment. She knew that something was wrong. Dad's head looked up, some where in his looking at me it changed to looking at Mom. I could tell that he needed to know what was going on.

_I don't want to scare Mom, but I don't think something is right. _I then began to explain, in my head, about what I thought was weird. Dad's eyebrows scrunched together as he thought, and seemed to listen in on the thoughts of those around us. His eyes grew wide. He then jumped up and looked at me, his eyes had a fire of pure rage and hatred. Oh God this wasn't good.

"Get out of the water, now!" He yelled. Mom stood with him, confused out of her mind. I didn't move. "Renesmee Carlie Cullen! You get out of that water _now_!" He yelled, pointing to the sand right by his feet.

I ran as fast as my feet could shuffle against the pressured sand. When I could run Dad fiercely grabbed my upper arm and pulled me out completely. "Take her to the house." He ordered to Mom, who was demanding what the hell his problem was. "Love, not right now. We need to get her inside, a boat's coming." He stated. His voice was drenched so much in authority that Mom just knew she had no choice but to do what Dad was asking of her.

Mom nodded, her head just hardly moving but enough to show that she understood. She then began to drag me to the white house that we forgot about due to us having some family fun. Mom kept her cold, iron grasp firm making it impossible for me to get free from her hand. Her eyes never left the front door of the house that we so seldomly forgot about due to our family fun.

_"A boat's coming." _Those three words ran like a broken record in my head over and over again, trying to find their meaning. I seemed to always circle around to the thought that it was Jacob and the family coming back to get us. But deep in my heart I had a feeling deep inside my gut that told me different. I didn't know what could happen with us being in the middle of the ocean, the same thought still coming into my mind.

Mom opened up the French door, she seemed to be stressed out. Her face showed strain and pain, anguish. I had n idea of what could do that to her. It was only the family. "Mom?" I asked, I wanted to have her tell me, we had plenty of time.

"Nessie, get in the house." Mom ordered me, not even looking me in the eye. Her voice was soaking in authority, it sent m quivering.

"Mom?" I asked again, I tried to move closer to her but she wouldn't let me.

"In. The. House." She made each and every word their own sentence. I dropped my hand and dropped my head, showing that I was sorry. I took the few steps that I needed to get into the house, I turned only to see my mother closing the door behind me. The door clicked shut then there was three other clicks, sounding very loud to my ears. My brows knit into one, what was that? Mom's foot steps went back down the beach in a rush.

I listened patiently, waiting to see if I could hear at least one thing from my parents. "_They_'re coming." Dad stated to Mom, his tone leaked with sadness and yet venom. The way that he said _they _made me think that he wasn't talking about the family.

My eyes grew wide, I pulled at the handle on the door knowing that it would open. The door didn't move to the left like it should, it only quivered. I knew that it wasn't meant to do that, something was wrong. I tried again, and the door groaned in protest to my pulling. Mom locked the door.

"No!" I yelled at the ceiling, I threw my head back and pulled my hardest, using all the muscles in my arms and legs to get the door open. I knew now that it wasn't Jake that was coming, it was far far worse than that. "Momma! Daddy!" I pounded on the door, hoping that they would open the door. "No! You can't do this to me! You're going to get killed!" I shouted the most fragile punishment the Volturi would give them. Tears flowed like a waterfall down my hot cheeks.

I needed to help them fight! I knew that the two of them couldn't fight alone against the Guard that I knew was alive. I may be half human but I could still make a difference! With me we had the slightest more of a fighting chance, but the two of them alone - I shuddered that the thought. I sank to my knees and cried into my hands, knowing that it was all over. I had no idea how long I cried for, and I didn't care. The purring of a boat came up, crashes and booms sounded. I stood on my feet and began to pull again at the door. I knew that there was trouble and they needed my help. I pulled my hardest at the door, getting in touch with my vampire side - using that strength. Then there was a sad cry of "Bella!" And I knew something awful happened.

I began to hit one last time at the door, the hinges were begining to come off. I fought against the restaints of the door. I had a mission on my mind, and I was going to follow through it no matter what. Then a painful cry came, a smooth deep voice; Dad.

"Daddy!" I yelled in terror. I felt rage course through my body, I wanted to hurt them for hurting him. I took the door knob into my hands and pulled it one last time. The door snapped like a twig off the metal hinges. I threw to door to the side and ran to the area where I had heard the cry of pain. I ran with the height of my speed, I knew where to go.

I found Dad crouched my the docks, his hands clutching at his bronzr hair that matched mine. His eyes were shut and he ws whimpering in pain, I ran towards him. He was rocking back and forwarth slowly.

"Daddy?" I placed a hand on his shoulder. I looked around for Mom, I couldn't see her. Did theu kill her!? I got nothing out from Dad. "Where's Momma?" I demanded.

"She's gone." He choked out between the gasps of pain. "They took her." He sobbed. My hand slid offf his shoulder.

Mom was taken by the Volturi.... No, no, no, no, no!

* * *

**OMG! Yet, _another _Cliffy! Will there ever be a stop to my cliffies? No, there will not, but that's what makes it interesting. (Unless it's in your life, then you hate them LIKE ME!) Ok, so tell me what you think; not enough, too much, just right, I have no idea it was just good! TELL ME! And some news, its two in the morning and it's officialy MOTHERS' DAY! I know the irrony at the event that happened at the end, but think of the begining for the day! YAY? XD. Oh, and today my mom and I got our nails done! My French-tip nails look so cute! I have a flower painted on both my thumbs and I just love it!**

** dodadodaday - You _hate cliffies!? *_gasp* How could you!? That's what makes the stories interesting! Well, I have a cliffy in my life right now and it sucks. Well, I did update as soon as I could and I hope that you liked this chapter! And this all went to the two of you! **

**TwilightFreak84 - YAY! The last chapter was awesome! And I did write more and this all went to the two of you!**

**etphoneshome - You so rock as an aunt. And I hope that you had a great day and that you showed Grandma love for this special day! Love you!**

**MAP to REVIEW Button:**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**


	13. Author's NOTE MUSt READ!

**Disclaimer: I am not Stephenie Meyer, I don't own twilight! I only _wish _that I did.**

**Author's Note:**

**Ok, I'm sorry for not updating, but all week end was just horendous. I looked at houses all day Saturday then went to go and see a movie, and today I didn't have time to type, so I'm sorry. But, I get out for Summer soon (Wendsday) and by Thursday, you can expect a chapter. I'm sorry about that. Well, I won't update at all next week because I will be on the ugly coast of Texas with my family and no computers are allowed. But I will be bak by the 15th and I'll be going to Houston with my Grandma for 6 weeks and I'll be writing alot more there. So, you just have to suffer one week then you get a lot more out of it! ;) since I didn't update I'll give you a little hint into the next chapter....**

** HINT!:**

** We see what, how, who, when, where, and why Bella got taken as well as a little plan getting hatched up _and _meeting a new face!!!! ((This is where you gasp people...))**

**Aren'tcha glad I wasn't saying "I'm not going to write this story, it's boring and old..."? I wouldn't do that!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!11**

**I hope that you'll forgive me as an author and will read my next chapter!**

**I do, and always will, love my readers (But I'll love you more if you review!!!)**


	14. Taken Away Angel

**Disclaimer: I am not Stephenie Meyer, I don't own twilight! I only _wish _that I did.**

**This wonderful Chapter goes to: Noble Korhedron, luvoftwilight, LinkinPrincess, Fanpires101, dodadodaday, and the three anonymous reviews that were submitted. YOU GUYS ALL ROCK! And I would like to say that this chapter goes to my best friend Spencer Strong, I know that you'll make the right choice no matter what happens, and you'll always have me! Keep strong and I have one last thing to say: GIRLZ DON'T NEED A GUY TO BE HAPPY!**

**And listen to: Living on Prayer, Bon Jovi - Rock You Like a Hurricane, The Scorpions - and Don't Stop Believing, Journey in that order please. **

**Recap from last chapter:**

_"Daddy?" I asked, placing a hand on his shoulder. I looked around for Mom, I couldn't see her. Did they kill her!? I got nothing out of Dad. "Where's Momma?" I demanded. _

_"She's gone." He gasp out between cries the gasps of pain. "They took her." He sobbed. My hand slid off his shoulder. _

_My mom was taken... by the Volturi. No, no, no, no, no!_

**Edward's Point of View:**

Bella and I walked across the dock that so many memories were made on for the two of us, they flashed in my mind. The first time that we came here for the honey-moon, when I lifted her right off her feet at the end. When I chased her all the way down to the end when she was running away from me the week that I gave her the second chance.... The way that she would throw her head back and laugh at the orange and purple kissed sky when I caught her. That first night we had as husband and wife... All those wonderful memories were now flashing in my mind and I didn't have one intention on letting them go.

My love wrapped her arms around her chest, making it seem like she was going to fall apart at any moment if she should let go. I frowned at her action, it made me think of the time when I wasn't around with her... when she had to rely on Jacob to make her happy and healthy, not me. She seemed like she was only a few steps from breaking down, the pained look on her face causing my heart to shatter into a million pieces. I tried to smile, attempting to lift up her heart even if it was only a few feet off the ground. I reached my right hand out and gently turned her by the shoulder to face me.

I stared deeply into her now golden eyes that were once brown, even now as a cold, dead, creature they seem just as deep as they were when I looked into them nearly a decade ago, pledging my love to her during a wedding. I could see the pain and suffering that seemed like bottomless pits going deep into her eyes, as well as the anger and defeat that she was feeling. She didn't want to let go her life, and she felt like she just lost a battle that she had been fighting for nearly eleven years, and it was all a lost cause now.

Bella's gaze wasn't focused on me, she seemed to want to avoid my stare for the moment. "Bella," I tried to call her attention with a soft and gentle voice, knowing that she could here me, "Bella," I tried again, she still didn't let her empty stare waver from her point on the wood. "Bella, please look at me." I begged, trying to make it seem like we might not die within the next five to ten minutes. She finally gave in and looked into my eyes, that matched her shade and color perfectly.

"Bella, I know that this is hard for you, it is for me as well. But, I want you to know that I love you no matter what shall happen to us and I'm so happy that so many years ago you agreed to let me have you legally as my wife for the rest of time. Thank you for loving me even when you were human and then showing me that love in so many ways. Thank you for giving me happiness when I thought that the life I had before you was the only life that I was going to have. Thank you for learning my secret being so well, even when I was the world's best predator. Thank you for risking your life every day just so that you could grow and love just as you should. Thank you for giving me what no other man in the world has, you, my life, my happiness, and my family. I wish for you to know that I am forever grateful that you risked your own life and blood for our child, and for giving me that chance to be a father when I didn't even know it for so long. Thank you for giving me the key to your heart and the world." I thanked, and I wasn't even half way through what I wanted to thank this wonderful woman for.

I felt as if Bella deserved so much then for her to just die like this, and for these _beasts _to just think that they can come here and get what they want well, they're going to have to get through me before they can get there. I wasn't going to let some vampire get through me just because they think that they owned our world, what they really are is a bunch of bullies at a convention. I knew what they wanted and it was one of the few things in the world that I wasn't willing to give up: Nessie.

Their plan was to fight their way through us and get to Nessie no matter the cost. Only one of the three leaders was left and he had the full intention on getting is revenge. Jane, Alec, Demetri, Felix, and a few others were left as well. How they got away from Alice and the others' I will never know, but right now I needed to keep my one and only daughter safe from harms way.

I could hear Nessie pulling on the locked door back at the house, protesting with all her might to get the door open. At first she thought that possibly Jacob was coming back to get the three of us, but then she saw that I would know and knew that the Guard (or what was left of it) was coming for her.

"Let me outta here! Daddy! Momma! LET ME OUT!" Her cries and pleads were hard to ignore. I closed my eyes and turned my face to the waters that the boat would soon be occupying. I couldn't have something that I worked so hard to keep perfect and intact just was away like sand against a wave. I refused to let that happen. I looked at Bella hard.

"No matter what happens, or where we are know that I have, and always will, love you to the point where my heart aches. I love you and not even death can change that." I whispered to the owner of my heart. Bella nodded in agreement.

"No matter where I go, all I want is for you to be right by my side. Forever." She whispered in a loving voice. My heart seemed to gain the confidence that it needed to think that maybe we could win this fight, even if my mind said something completely different. I needed to believe that Bella and I could make it out of this fight alive and live the rest of our lives being husband and wife with a growing healthy daughter. Bella rose onto her tiptoes and kissed me on my lips sweetly. Fireworks seemed to go off in my mind. That one sixteenth of a second before her lips met mine, I could feel that spark coming on, and I knew right then that me changing her and being willing to take that chance ten years ago to love a human was the right choice for me. I will never regret anything now that has happened in my life, I have lived it to the fullest extent and went to the edges of my world that no other vampire would be willing to take. And now that I knew that I just might die in the next few seconds, I knew that was the life that I have always wanted and I wouldn't change a thing about it right now or ever.

I placed my hand on the nape of Bella's neck, slowly pulling her even closer to me trying to make our final kiss last longer. That hand began to curl its fingers around the roots of her hair, longing to feel of her think, smooth air on the nerve ending that was in each and every tip. The sweet scent of freesia and lavender surrounded me, showering me in the essence of the one I love. Bella's hands rolled circle on the tops of my shoulders, slowly moving up to wrap around my neck. Her lips now held their own shape form when she was human and fit her lips around mine. Her nails scratched lightly on the bare skin of my neck and her fingers lock behind it. Never wanting to let me go. My free hand wrapped tightly around her small, petite waist my grip turning into iron as my arm was in place. Neither of us had the intention of letting the other go.

"How sweet." A high, little girl like voice chided. Bella broke away from the kiss to turn towards the docks.

The boat that we had been waiting for had arrived during our final and farewell kiss. Jane stood on the docks with a scowl placed on her face, her brother stood right behind her with a frozen (no pun intended) face of emotionless void. Felix and Demetri stood shoulder to shoulder, trying to look big, buff, and tough. Felix winked in Bella's direction and I could hear her eye roll to the back of her head. Marcus was the last to be seen, even with me sight.

Marcus stood in the back, protected from the two of us, his face casting a dark vibe. He tilted his face downward, the sun having the power to cast a dark shadow over his features, causing him to look demeanor and demented. He wore a pitch as night cloak that pooled into a tar pond at his feet, making it seemed like a bottomless pit. The hood of the dark cloak helped him make the demeanor and evil shadow of his face, making it appear as if the dark shadows was part of his natural skin tone. His pale skin didn't seem to have the olive tint to it any longer, but it appeared to no longer be pure white, but a dull grey. He lifted one hand from the cloak, the sin causing it to glitter like diamonds were embedded in his skin. He motion both left and right with two finger and the Guard moved away, creating an aisle for him to walk. Marcus walked towards us and I puled Bella's waist to hide her from him, I didn't want him to get anywhere near her. He walked slowly, as if he was pausing with each step for dramatic effect, and with each step one member of the small army went onto their flanks behind him. Slowly the Guard was forming into the shape of a triangle, Marcus being the point of it all, threatening to spear us with the sharp edge.

He lifted one ancient finger from it's domain inside the cover of the cloak. "You." He spat, pointing right at Bella. "You are the reason that my two brothers and the rest of my beloved Guard is now dead!" He shouted, venom drowning in his voice. His tone was harsh and sharp, raged from years and years of wear and tear. "Now, as your punishment, I shall take what is most dear to you." He spoke the consequence like it was frolicking in the meadows. "But," He continued, as if he didn't even pause for one seconds notice. "I don't know whom to take with me..." He pulled the finger that he had been using to point at Bella and began to stroke his slightly grey chin. I took this small window of chance and took one moments peek into his mind.

_I could take the little one with me, and she would be devastated at the thought that the only daughter she will every have is gone. But, I highly doubt that she will ever love someone as she does with her current mate at the moment... or she could. But, he will be quite the addition to the family; Aro is gone and we no longer have a mind reader ton hear the thoughts of those around us. Although Edward won't be able to hear every thought that this person has ever had, he will be able to hear them from just a few miles away.... But his daughter just might be a better choice in this. She is different than other vampires and she has an ability, and quite a good one at that. She promised Ciaus that she would give her life for her mother's to e an experiment in our home.... Oh, how people would fear us even more if they knew we had the secret to her kinds' fall. Oh, so many good things and bad things... who to choose? Who to choose?.... _This contemplating went on and on in Marcus's head, thinking of most of the pros and cons of the two choices that lay before him. Suddenly Marcus snapped his fingers and Felix took the few steps he needed to stand in front of Marcus. The muscles in his arms rolled as he flexed them, getting ready for the fight that he knew was just a few moments away from now. He had on a devilish grin smeared onto his cold, frozen face and evil gleam going high in his red eyes. He crouched nice and low, getting ready to spring on me; whether to take me or hold me down, I will never know.

A slight _thump_ was heard from behind me, I knew that it wasn't Nessie; she had given up on trying to open the door. She was lying on the wood floor of the house crying and begging us to let her out. I took my eyes away from Felix and turned on my heal, ready to grab Bella and throw her into the water id they should be attacking us from behind. Bella wasn't anywhere within my line of sight. I took my gaze lower and found Bella on her knees, her calves on the wood and her butt sitting on top of them. Her hands were out in the middle of her chest, clasped together as if she were going to pray at church. She was sobbing hard, not one tear rolling down her cheek to show just how much emotion she was feeling. The delicate body of my love shook hard, as if an earth quake had rolled through it and was having many after shocks.

"Please," She begged in her sobbing voice, "I'll do anything that you want me to. Please, don't take away my husband's or daughter's lives away from them for something that _I_did! They didn't do anything to deserve the punishment that you're speaking of to give one of them, I did this to you! My daughter didn't take away your Guard and loving brothers, I did! If you wish to punish those responsible for their actions, then do it to me! You destroyed those who created the immortal children, and those who made the new born armies so may decades ago! You didn't punish those that weren't responsible! Yes, I know that you want revenge, and yes, I want you to have it - but in order for you to have that sweet tasting revenge then you have to take the life of the one that is responsible! Take my life and leave my family alone!" This just didn't seem right to my eyes. Such a beautiful angel was willing to give it's wings to a human who was ever so sinful and didn't even deserve to have such a wondrous angel's wings.

"I have come to take what is most dear to you, and I will accept no other form of payment, vile girl!" Marcus spat into Bella's wood grain hair. Bella's head dropped to the wood of the dock and she seemd to have lost all hope of helping her small family. I longed to comfort her and tell her that everything was going to be alright, even though we both knew that this was going to be a lie.

Bella lifted her head and her ever so innocent gaze seemed to harden and freeze in an instant. A scowl was set in place of her pout, and her eyes seemed to show hatred and anger. The two locked in gazes and Marcus saw something that he didn't see before, and I was scared for what Bella was going to say next, and I had every right to be. "You don't know what is ever-so valuable to me." She hissed coldly. I blinked in shock with my wife. I had never seen her so cold to anyone, not even when she found out that Jake had imprinted on her one daughter.

Marcus threw his head back and laughed. "And just what is so much more important to you than the safety of your indecent family, girl?" He questioned. I knew that he was longing for the answer, he wanted to take away the most preccious thing to Bella. It seemed as if this sweet little Angle was trying to strike this horrible deal with the Devil. This Angel was willing to give their life in the perfect world that they lived in, to make on small part of the reality world sane. All the Devil wanted out of this was the one thing the Angel would never give up in their life. It seemed to me that the rest of the would should just go into war and chaos the keep the Angel in the perfect state where she was. She didn't need to give anything if the rest of the world was willing to give anything to keep the Angel alive and the same. But, the Angel wanted to keep so much more by keeping the families down on Earth safe and remain for their lives unchanged, wen they wanted so much for her to be alive.

"Two words: Free Will." Bella spat at Marcus and the Guard. Jane and Alec seemed to be taken aback from Bella's response to what was so much more important. "Free Will is the one thing that you will never be willing to take." She continued. I saw Bella's plan right then. She was leading them off; Bella didn't care if she had Free Will or not, all that she wanted ot of life was for Nessie and I to be alive and well.

Marcus smiled. "It's time to pay your price girl." He sneered. "Felix, take the payment and we will be on our happy way." Marcus turned and waved two finger in the air to show that Felix was to grab the payment and to run. He smiled and crouched so low to the ground that his chest ad knees were only millimeters from each other.

Oh, no! He wasn't going to take Bella away from me again that easily! I stepped in front of Bella who was still sitting on the wood of the floor. I crouched and growled at Felix in the most threatening way that I could. My muscles coiled and were ready for anything, teeth or to be ripped apart.

"Edward don't." Bella whispered to me in a quiet voice. "It's just what he want." She urged.

I was just about to turn back and look at her when Felix sprang and hit me hard in the torso. Bella ear splitting scream sounded in terror for me as soon as Felix had me pinned down. I pulled my hands up and rounded them around his think neck, cutting off the air that he needed. I was squeezing hard and pushing back , hoping to get up and throw him off long enough to run away. He was thinking of constant ways to finish me off in enough time to get away. I pulled my legs out form under his core when his grip slipped slightly and kicked him right where his small intestine should have been. Felix tried to gasp, but my iron lock around his neck just made him keep his mouth open like a moron. He dropped his hands from my body and fell back. I let my grip on his neck go and he took in one long breath of air and came at me again. He threw me into a tree and the truck snapped and caved in around my waist.

"Felix, enough! We have what we want." Marcus ordered. The humming of the boat sounded and I threw the tree truck off of me. The watrer splashed on the docks and I ran to the edge of the wood. "NO!" I yelled, reaching our as if I could just grab it and bring it right back. I bent my legs to jump when suddenly a searing pain rippled through my head. Fire and smoke surrounded me, burning my skin away slowly as I watched Nessie being burned at the stake. Bella was being torn apart slowly. The pain just seemed to multiply every time I tried to push it aside.

I mus have been screaming from the pain, Nessie yelled "Daddy!" And found the strength that she needed to get the door open. I pulled my fisted hands to my hair and tried to rip it out from the roots, hoping my mind would ignore the pain in my mind. The pain stopped and I could feel Nessie's hot hand touch my shoulder gently, trying not to hurt me.

"Daddy, where's Momma?" She demanded when she saw that Bella was no longer on the dock. I began to cry. I cried for the pain Bella would have, I cried for me, Alice and Esme. I cried for my mother's death one hundred years ago, I cried because my father never seemed to have to time for me. But most of all, I cried for my daughter; My daughter who did nothing to deserve this.

"She's gone." I gasped from my cried of both pain and sorrow. She deserved to know what happened to her mother, and that I couldn't do anything about it this time. "They took her." I stated, scared that she'll never forgive her own father.

My love, my one and oly love, was gone... and there wasn't a damn thing that I could do about it. I then vowed to see Nessie would be taken care of, and then I would join Bella; wheather it be in heaven or in hell I didn't care.

* * *

**OH! Cliffy, yet again! I'm so sorry but I want to have Bella's POV from here to the point where she kinda looses her mind. I hope that you like this chapter and I want to try and aim for 40 REVIEWS this time. Remember: No REVIEWS, no next chapter!**

** Noble Korhedron - I hope that this gets me at least an A-.... and I like the cliffies! Don't hate on me! Just Kidding!**

** LinkinPrincess - I like the sugestion for the best chapter, and I wil do that! And I like this plot as well, I was just sitting in my L.A. class bored outta my mind when I thought of this story line and TADA! "My Choice" was born! I wrote the entore rough draft forst and it took me like 6 months, and it took an entire 70 page spiral! A friend of mine read over it eveyday and told mme what she thought and now she's adicted to my writing. I can't wait for your next review Energizer Bunny!**

** Fanpires101- I liked the divorce thing, it seemed kinda funny to me, but I can see how it can scare the crap outta you... But I like alot how they just come in and taje Bella, and now you know why and how. A friend of mine read the rough o this story and she hasn't even read the series but she was all: WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT!? But know you know why!**

** dodadodady- Yes, poor Edward and Nessie... Maybe I should have the bad guys win for a change... My stepmom gave me that challenge and I think that I'll aply it to here... What do ya think!? **

** Remember: 40 REVIEWS! I KNOW YOU CAN DO IT!**

** MAP to REVIEW Button:**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**


	15. Dark Curtain

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Twilight Saga, but I really, really wish that I did….**

**This chapter goes to: Missing J and A, luvoftwilight, TwilightFreak84, Fanpires101, LoriVampp, and Noble Kohedron for taking just a few moments of their eighty odd years of life t review to make me feel better! **

**Thank you for fulfilling the amount of REVIEWS that I asked for, and I'm going to post this chapter extra early. And do you think that you could make it to 45 REVIEWS for this chapter? I hope so!**

**And one last thing: You guys took that "letting-the-bad-guys-win-for-once-thing" too seriously. OK, so.. don't flame me for something like that, because I would never do that. OK?**

**Bella's Point of View:**

"Let me go!" I yelled, thrashing against the steel grip around my wrists. "Let me go now, dammit!" I screamed. I tugged on the hands that were holding my arms together, I wanted to be let go and I wanted it now.

A distant scream of pain and loss was sounded from the dock, my heart shattered into a million pieces from the sound of my husband in pain.

"Edward!" I yelled, sobbing. I wanted him to know that I was going to be alright and that I was going to get out of this, but I knew that he couldn't hear me over his painful cries of pain. I wised that tears could run down my face and show that I wanted my husband and that I was sad, I wanted to cry damn it!

A second scream was heard, a high soprano voice. This one screamed something that was a phrase, or word, and she was hurt. She was crying and she was crying my name, perhaps hoping that it would make me come back in a puff of smoke. I squeezed my eyes shut and looked away, my heart feeling the horrible pain of my husband and daughter. I did this for them, and I had to keep that in my head.

I needed Edward to know that I would be fine and that he needed to take care of Nessie and put her before he went and try to do something stupid. He couldn't just go off and try and kill himself when he knew that I was dead, he had to wait and take care of our daughter before he did anything. He will put our daughter before myself of himself.

"LET ME GO!" I yelled again, hoping that my protests were going to be enough to have them let me go.

I knew that we were on a boat and that they were speeding back to the main land to take me back to Voltera and kill me there. He would do what ever it took to die and hopefully see me in heaven or in hell. I knew what Edward was going to do, and I had to stop it.

"Edward, please." I whispered in a broken tone. I didn't want to seem weak in front of the Volturi, but it was the best thing.

"Felix, would you be so kind and make the scum shut-up?" Jane asked in her high and innocent tone, it made me want to spit on her shoes.

"It would be my pleasure." Felix replied in an evil and smug tone. He walked forward and stopped right in front of me. I wanted him to move, and now. He's the one that hurt Edward and threw him away from me, casing him physical, mental, and emotional pain. I just stared at Felix's black leather shoes as he stood in front of me.

"Get the hell out of my face." I hissed in between my teeth. I meant it, but all Felix did was throw his head back and laugh at me.

He shadow changed slightly and then air was whistling around something, as it went at a lightning fast speed through the air cutting through the thinnest thing ever. Then a hard, slighting cold hand hit my left cheek with a loud and defining _crack_. A sharp pain went through my cheek through my nerve cells, sending the message to my brain that pain was going on. My cheek was stinging and had a slight burning feel to its surface, and it felt as if pins were prickling at my skin. If I were human I knew that my face would be red from the blood rushing to my cheek from the pain, and to my cheeks in anger that Felix just slapped me.

"Watch the way that you speak, girl!" He snapped at me. Did he honestly think that slapping me and yelling at me was going to discourage me?

I lifted my head to look at Felix with my own eyes, apart from spitting on his shoes again. "You are not my master, and I am not your slave!" I yelled, glaring into his ruby, hate-filled eyes. He pulled him arm back again, getting ready for his palm to make contact with my cheek again. Felix's face was twisted in an evil grin, making it truly seem like he was enjoying causing me pain. His hand was just a few fractions of a second away from snapping forward and hitting my stinging cheek.

"Felix!" Marcus demanded. I could see that his face fell, he knew that Marcus wasn't going to allow this for a second time. He dropped his hand, his shoulders slumping in slightly, and he turned to face Marcus who was standing right on the head of the boat.

"Yes, Master?" Felix asked through his clenched teeth. He was trying to sound respectful and not annoyed or aggravated. He failed miserably.

"Don't use that tine with me!" Marcus snapped at the warrior. Felix nodded and muttered his apologies. Pathetic.

Marcus stepped down from his post and walked towards me with an evil sneered painted on his face… Oh, god. He stopped right in front of me, the front of his cloak nearly touching my nose. I wanted to bite it and hopefully reach his leg when I took a snap. Marcus's smile went from a sneer straight to a smug grin from ear to ear.

"We need her to have her head. After all, how will we complete this mission if she doesn't?" He joked. The few people on board chuckled and cackled around the two of us. I glared around, recognizing most of the members, they all formed a circle around the two of us smiling. "Now, girl, Felix is right; you _will _watch the way that you speak to us! You may have you free will, but I won't stand for your mouth towards my Guard! Keep in mind that we are more powerful than you, and we will have no issue killing you." He threatened. I stifles the urge to roll my eyes to view my brain.

"If you think that I am just going to allow you to make me join your Guard and be polite to them, then you better re-think that theory." I hissed at the solitary leader left of this family.

Jane stepped forward from the crowd with a look of rage and anger on her face. Her body was tense and her lips were set into a scowl, she was ready for a fight. Jane stood side ways, her left shoulder facing me, and her eyes down cast at me. "Girl! You need to learn how the hell to speak with some respect! He is more important in this world than you shall ever be!" She scolded me, as if I were a prisoner and she were the warden. I could feel my temper beginning to spike.

"I will not! You may be able to scare others into doing your bidding but, I will _not _give in!" I shouted, praying to the possible God that Edward could hear me. Right then I felt a sharp pain in my spine and I screamed at the top of my lungs in pain. The pain run both up and down my vertebrae, and my winding nerves around that bone were screaming at me in their pain. I ran out of air in my lungs and I continued to gasp for the air that I needed to scream. I bent over to the point where my chest was nearly touching my knees gasping for the un-needed air that I was screaming for.

My lugs were stinging from screaming and the lack of air that was needed for said screams. The pain began again and I continued to gasp for air and scream. "Please." I gasped, looking at Marcus. "Please, stop it!" I screamed, still gasping. I swear that tears would be running down my face form the pain the I was facing. "PLEASE!" I screamed when the sharp pain began again. I arched my back, trying to see if that was a possibility to make the pain go away. It didn't work.

Suddenly a wave of memories washed over my mind. It seemed like I was looking through murky, muddy pond water for these memories.

_The sharp pain of the glass piercing into my skin was pain breaking. I gasped at the pain and began to whimper lightly as each shard of the horrid glass cut deeper into my waist. I could smell the blood and I tried not to get sick, but it was hard. I heard more of it break as he walked towards me slowly, still holding that damn camera. _

_*_

_I heard the snap before the pain washed over my brain like I was drowning. I clutched my leg and began to scream at the top o my lungs from the snapping and drowning pain of my leg. I needed for something to make this killing pain to leave my body. _

_*_

_I reached my hands out instinctively to try and catch my fall. Then I could feel the sharp shards of glass cutting into my palm as I reached the wooden floor. The blood was trickling from the cut at the crease of my elbow and now from my palms as well. I gasped from the sudden pain and my elbows gave away, causing me to fall into the glass. _

_*_

_My chest had been ripped open with no pain meds and some one just stuck their hand in there and took my heart and didn't even bother closing the huge cut that they made. My heart was gone and the gaping hole in my chest will never heal. _

_Edward was gone, and he was never coming back; he didn't love me. Why couldn't I have dies when that van was coming towards me, or when James was after me? I wanted to shrivel up and die, hoping that no one would even care that I was now dead. _

_*_

_I felt the impact of the sharp water hit my body hard, stinging all of my exposed flesh. My head began to throb from the pain, and I knew that all of my skin was red from the hard hit. _

_I didn't know which way was up, and I was running out of air for my lungs to hold onto. The current was pushing and pulling me in several different directions, causing most of the air to come out. It felt as if I've been ripped apart and it was an uneven rip and it was a kid that ripped me, just like paper. _

_My lungs felt as if they were on fire from the lack of air that they needed. _

_*_

_The ripping pain in my womb caused my to fall and hit the ground hard. It felt as if I've been hit by a bud, run over, fallen from a plane, and a million times over. James breaking my leg didn't seem like anything. The feeling of my heart gone was better, even me jumping off a cliff and my lungs burning for air was better than this. I felt the blood come up and I felt it come out of my mouth, but I didn't know what was going on right now. _

_I wanted the damn pain to leave!_

_*_

_The fire was burning in my chest. Maybe I was alive after all, and I needed to hold onto this small flame that I knew was going to be a savior. The flame was getting warmer, hotter, and soon it was too hot for me. _

_It suddenly spread to my gut, and my neck, my shoulders and my hips. It was spreading and some one was putting gasoline on it, trying to make it go hotter and faster. I wanted to scream in pain but my mouth wouldn't open at all. I knew that I was changing right now, but did they have to make the damn fire so hot? _

_I endured the pain with the hope that it would go away soon. I counted how ever long it was taking me to open my eyes and the fire to be gone. I didn't know how long a second was, or even if I was here for hours or years. _

_I could feel the slightly cold thing that was clutching my flaming hand, and it was breathing. Their breathing was slow and steady; I counted that, hoping that the more breathes they gave out, the more time went by. _

All of these pains mixed together was only a fraction worse than this pain that I was feeling course through my body. My spinal column stung and it felt as if pins were jabbing at it, and a truck was standing over it when it was on hot coals. I wanted the damn pain to leave and let me be, for once in my long and happy life.

"That's enough." I heard Marcus order. The pain dulled and I was able to breathe again. I leaned back into who-ever's arms, and I instantly leaned forward, knowing that they weren't Edward's arms.

"Now you know what will happen if you don't do as we say." Jane sneered at me, clearly happy that I was once in horrible pain. I lifted my head up enough to give a death glare to the small girl. She was only a teenager when she was changed, most likely around fourteen or fifteen, and she acted like she owned the whole flipping world.

I kept the scowl on my face but I moved my eyes to Marcus. He was standing straight and he didn't seem at all affected my by my cries and begging. "What do you want?" I growled through my clenched teeth. He threw his head back and laughed at me.

"Why I only want one thing-" He began.

"You can forget about me joining your precious little Guard." I snapped before he could finish. He stopped his evil cackling to glare at me, annoyance and clearly the idea to have me go through pain I his mind again.

"All that I want," He continued, his voice hard and firm from my interruption. I didn't even feel sorry for the person (unless they were human or in my family) that he was going to take out his anger on. "is for you to lift your shield." He stated simply and in a smug tone. I couldn't help but snicker at his request, ore of an order. Marcus's smug look slid down his face like wet mud, he dropped his head to look at me, clearly upset and outraged.

"Do you honestly think that I would lift my shield so that you can do what ever you want to me?" I thought that this man must have gone crazy with how he was expecting me to drop my shield this way he could get into my head without any effort.

Alec steppe forward and took all of my hair by the roots and pulled my face up to meet his, nearly touching noses. His read eyes were fierce and frozen over with his cold heart, he didn't know what love was, and he never will with how he treats a girl.

"You will do as we say." The venom from his mouth landed right on my cheeks and lips… OK, EW!

"You can't tell me what to do! And why don' you watch how much venom you're producing!" I spat right back, having my own venom come out from my mouth and land on his lips. I smiled at how successful I was at trying to make him back the hell off.

"We can easily turn this boat around, head back to the island and kill your "wonderful husband and your darling daughter"" I could hear his implied quotes around husband and daughter, as if he didn't believe that it was true. My eyes widened at the thought of this boat turning around and Edward's face when he heard what was coming at him when we were close enough for him to hear, and then my loving and only daughter… Oh how she would never have done something that horrid to deserve something like that… I could imagine her brown eyes widen when she saw then ripping her father and mother apart in front of her, and our screams of the pain… then for her to watch the purple smoke rise from the pile of limbs and the two head that she was part of. Watching us being burned and seeing our white bodies turn to nothing but ash… I couldn't let her go through that. Not only that but for her to be killed, and for her blood to spill onto the white pristine sand… her wide and open heart to stop pumping her much needed blood stop beating and most likely get ripped from her body, from her perfect chest that shouldn't even be possible for my genes. To watch her face twist in agony and pain from her arms being burned… she's just so much more delicate that her father and I…

"Please, I'll do what you want… I'll lift my shield, I'll kill who ever you want, I'll break my diet, just tell me what you want and I'll do it…. Just please, don't go after Edward or my little Renesmee." I begged. Alec smiled, and released my hair. The roots felt the relief from the pull of gravity, but I didn't care about my hair, all I wanted was to make sure that Edward and Renesmee were fine.

He stood straight and smiled, clearly smug that he was the one to make me crack under their power. He gestured for me to continue on with my lifting… I bit back the sudden urge to bite his little fifteen year old leg. Did he honestly think that I would lift my one and only way of protection, when my hands were held tightly behind my back and I had all the members here watching me. Seriously, how was I suppose to know if they wouldn't rape me! I don't, that's how!

"I need to have my hand in front of me, I like to rub my temples when I'm lifting my shield; helps me concentrate." I explained. I could see in their eyes that they thought that this was a trick, and that they weren't going to let my hands free, thinking that I was going to run away when I was outnumbered fifteen to one.

"You can lift it sitting there." Marcus ordered, as if he knew what he was talking about. I glared at him only for a moment's notice and then I looked back to the metal of the boat that was below my feet.

I instantly began to concentrate on the plastic wrap like barrier that was covering my entire body from any out side force. I could both feel and see that it was a solid sheet and nothing was going to get through. No break, rip, or tear was in the smooth and perfect surface of my shield. I concentrate on pushing the plastic material out ward to let in a slight bubble in to let me get a second's worth of fresh air. I could feel the plastic pushing back on my hand, as if it seemed to have some type of weight pushing against me. I closed my eyes tightly, the plastic not wanting to be moved from my body. I could feel my own light as I knew that I was safe and nothing could happen to me, but I wasn't meant to feel that light. I needed to be able to feel nothing, like I never knew that my shield was there in the first place. I could feel from miles away Edward and Nessie's faint light and energy from the shores of the island. I knew that they were hurt and heart broken… the energy and light was dim, showing just what their will to live was. I knew that if I could be strong enough to lift my shield then maybe I would be able to raise their hopes, just slightly.

I knew that I mostly likely couldn't be able to lift the protection field of my mind, but I had to try. I put all my energy and strength towards that thin, yet ever powerful barrier that wrapped snugly around my entire being. It wasn't the easiest thing in the world for me to do… I guess that I could compare it t taking away Alice's ability to be able to predict the future and be able to see the paths that lay in front of us. Or to take away Jasper's power to be able to tell what the people around him are feeling, he would be lost and he wouldn't know what to do; it was his strategy, his way of living.

To Alice, her sight was her only way to see what was going to happen - whether it be good or bad - and try and see of she can make it even better. It was her way of going about the world, it was her way of getting out of fights alive and to survive the most deadly of chances.

It was like taking away Edward's ability to hear the thoughts of those around him within a three mile radius, and he would go ad if that were the case. He needed to be able to hear thoughts, even if mine were the only silent ones that he will ever hear.

It was taking away my daughter's power to project her thoughts out to others; not only her thoughts but her way of communicating to us ion her own special way. I could never do that to her, it was a natural way for her to speak to us… when I first discovered that she had this gift, it didn't seem awkward at all, more of like I knew that she should and would have this gift of hers and that it belonged with her; I knew that my daughter was going to have a gift and to be special even if she didn't have a say and were a normal human or vampire. Renesmee would always be special to her father and I, in our hearts. She would never be like any girl in the world of her kind. Her father created her out of love and care - even though he had no idea that she was a possibility - not some whacked up science experiment. She was loved deep in his heart from the moment that we found out that I was pregnant, and I as willing to give my life for hers… When I was going into labor, all that I could think of was getting her out and making sure that se was healthy and that she was going to live. She is the only hybrid who has her mother and father with her, loving her, caring for her, and making sure that she had everything that she wants and more. I needed to lift it for Nessie.

I pushed with my mind against the barrier, needing for just the smallest tear or rip in the surface. I could feel the shield begin to give way, and I smiled slightly. I could hear the weight shifting and the murmurs going around the circle of the Guard, but I didn't pay any attention to them; I needed to get the shield lifted. I could feel the plastic like wrap begin to expand and rip away from my flesh, my light becoming duller and duller from being so far away from the shield. I could feel that the shield was getting to get farther away from my body.

Soon the entire shield was off my body and off in the air around me.

Before the Guard could do anything to me, I took the small window of opportunity to try and see if Edward could hear my thoughts, even if we were at least about two and a half miles away from the shore of Isle Esme. I just had to try and raise his low spirits of ever seeing me again.

_Edward, you have to know that I love you and I always will. I want you to put Renesmee before you do anything irrational and I want you to think of me and if it would be what I wanted. I love you and I always will, and when I die I'll still love you hoping that one day that you and I will be able to be together again. Watch after Renesmee before you go to Italy to be together with me again, and put her needs and wants before your own. I love you and I wand this- _

My thoughts towards Edward were stopped by the sudden numbness spreading over my mind. My arms and legs began to feel as if they were shutting down their functions and the strings of nerves that were everywhere in my body just stopped working. I could feel my hearing totally going out, the humming of the boat going dim, along with the murmurs of the vampires around me. I opened my eyes to find the area was pitch black and not one ray of light was able to get into the black curtain that was covering my eyes. The salt tainted air was fading on my tongue and it was beginning to get more and more bland. The sweet scent of all the vampires that were around me were gone, like they weren't even here in the first place.

"Wha- what's happening to me?" I sobbed, I hadn't even realized that I was crying, due to the fact that I couldn't feel what was going on.

I had just enough hearing left to hear one last remark before I was surrounded. "You gave in to us, and now you're loosing all of your senses. Thank you, Alec." A voice that was high and feminine sounded. I wanted to punch the girl that said this, she seemed so smug and happy and I wasn't in a comfortable situation and she deserved to die, just like the rest of them.

Then a dark curtain seemed to be pulled over me, shielding me from the world of all my senses and to be done with how they pleased… and there wasn't a damn thing that I could do about it. I couldn't feel, see, hear, smell, or taste one thing until they decided that this curtain and forever night where to be lifted. I felt alone in the world; lost in a void of darkness and nothing. No one was with me, and if they were, I wouldn't know. It was as if I were just some lump of flesh, skin, organs, with a brain but was born without eyes, ears, a nose, nerves, and tongue. I knew that I could most likely pull the snug coat back on and protect myself, but I knew that it was useless, I felt as if all my energy was gone as well.

_I love you Edward, and nothing is going to change that. _

Just then the three things that rang through my mind nearly twelve years ago seemed to rise on my mind.

_About three things I was absolutely positive. _

_First, Edward was a vampire. _

_Second, there was a part of him - and I didn't know how dominate that part might be - that thirsted for my blood. _

_And third, I was unconditionally and irrevocably in love with him. _

I knew that I needed to change these things that I used to know.

_First, I loved Edward with all my heart._

_Second, I loved my daughter and I wanted her to live a long and happy life._

_Third, I knew that I loved my family for everything that they had done for me._

_And fourth, I knew that I was going to die._

I think that I smiled to myself as I placed my being and mind into a place where we were all laughing and smiling at one another, knowing that it didn't get any better than that… Alice with her short, spiky hair and her smile mixed hit her laugh. Emmett with his playfulness and his teddy-bear like soul. Rosalie with her beauty and her wondrous ways of watching out for you. Jasper with his patience and his large heart for the love of others that he didn't know were possible. Carlisle with his wits and his ability to make one feel welcome and part of the family, even when they are completely different from us. Esme with her motherly feel and concern along with her friendly vibe, showing that you could trust her in any way possible. Jacob with his being of a big-brother to me, and helping me when I was broken and hurt along with his tough heart. To Edward with his understanding and love for me that I didn't ask for neither deserved.

And my daughter. She was kind and understanding of her mother at three days of age, and she loved me for being a monster and not being able to stand her for long. Loving both her parents, even if danger were around them at all times. For being needing to stay with us, even if she knew that she were to die… and to love all, even for their evil.

My darling Renesmee…

My daughter…

And no longer mine to claim….

**Aw… it was really hard for me to write that, I was tearing up and I was getting all emotional from the like last part of this chapter. Bella to me seems (even though I wrote this) like she was just going to give up all of this and just give up Renesmee and Edward (even though we all know that'll never happen! ; ) ) I had to leave the living room in our two room apartment because I couldn't write all of this in front of my grandmother. **

**I hope that you all like this chapter and you won't give me a bad grade (Noble Kohedron) and that you won't flame me for taking so long and for making this chapter so depressing. (Noble Kohedron) **

**REVIEW! And remember: 45 REVIEWS or no next chapter. **

**Missing J and A - OK, let me establish this: I. Will. Not. Let. Them. Win. Ok? I know that my step mom is crazy and honestly I even told her that you called her crazy. She just laughed. And, Bella and Edward won't die and they won't go to the place where "dead" vampires go.. OK? I promise. **

**luvoftwilight - Yeah I know… WOAH! It was kinda intense and the friend that read the rough draft read to that point and threw my spiral on my desk and yelled "WRITE MORE!"**

**TwilightFreak84 - OK. I know that you got confused, and this will be one of two chapters written in Bella's POV and that was the only Edward's, all the rest will be Renesmee's. No Edward was no hallucinating at the end of the last chapter.. Since I didn't know how Jane's power worked, and all that I knew was that it was only the worst pain imaginable, so I thought that **_**that **_**was the worst pain imaginable… if you didn't like it, then I understand. I just wanted to explain. **

**Fanpires101 - Ok, I still think that the last chapter wasn't good enough and that it wasn't anything close to how Edward would really feel… But if you think so… Thanks. And yes, the reason that Ness didn't hear this was because she was crying too loud for her ears to be listening to things that were going on outside of a 20 foot radius. **

**LoriVampp - Ok, was it really that good? **

**Noble Kohedron - OK, you don't need to make threats to me with not reading, and I won't make Bella and Edward "break-up" that's just plain evil in my eyes. I won't kill either of them, but I can't write this story and not have just **_**one **_**person die. So, only **_**one **_**good guy is going to die, flame me all you want, but I have to say it. (No. The good guys won't be Nessie.) **

_**MAP to REVIEW Button (45 REVIEWS!):**_

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**


	16. Author's Note

**Disclaimer: I am not Stephenie Meyer, I don't own twilight! I only _wish _that I did.**

**Author's note:**

**I'm sorry that you guys didn't get the alert saying that I added the new chapter to "My Choice" and "Never Thought", but I would have you know that I did update the story, and that it is ready to be read and reviewed. I don't know why fanfiction didn't send out the email, because I didn't get the email either and that's what makes me worried about this. **

**I hope that you'll read the chapter to "My Choice" and to "Never Thought" and that you'll review it and everything. I'm sorry that it's been taking a a while to get the new chapters up, but I have my reasons. **

**1) I'm in Houston and taking care of my Grandmother for her radiation treatment. **

**2) It's been kinda hard to update when the internet conecction is really slow here with the sprint wireless card. **

**3) I want to make the chapters longer and better for you guys to be happy and to try and start some new fanfictions. **

**4) It's been taking me a while to type them, because I've been thinking about what all I want to put in and how should it be explained. **

**5) I'm trying, but it'e been kinda hard. **

**I hope that you guys can forgive me and that you'll keep reading on and on, it really gets me feeling better. ; ) I'll be trying to update more and more often, and that I'll keep all my stories going, even though it can be hard some times. **

**So I'll be sending PM's to the people who have my stories on Alert and Favortie's and to those who have me on Favorites and Alert. OK, read all your chapters and please, please, PLEASE review, thank you. ; )**


	17. Broken Twice

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Twilight Series, but I plan on changing that. **

**To: dodadodaday, naruto watching freak, Missing J and A, izzyswan, luvoftwilight, fanpires101, Noble Korhedron, KelsyLuvsCullenBoys, and IHeartMrEdwardCullen. **

**And I would like to say sorry for not replying to your REVIEWS that you made, because I didn't even know that I had REVIEWS for this chapter, it didn't send out the email. But, here I am, writing the new chapter. And I have t say that you guys are quick, I'm kinda forgetting about my other stories that I need to write, but I think that can wait a couple more chapters. And I would like to see if we can get 60 REVIEWS!**

**And I wanted to give you the reasons behind me writing the last chapter: 1) I thought that you needed to know what happened to Bella for future purposes. 2) I thought that you might want to know what happened when they caught her and what they did to her. 3) I wanted to show you that even Bella can give into the Volturi when her family is on the line. 4) It just seemed like it was meant to be there, if you know what I mean. **

**So, I'll get onto the chapter, and see how they get Bella back, if they do…**

**Nessie's Point of View:**

It seemed all over to the two of us, life without Mom just seemed like a blank white canvas that needed its color put on. She seemed to light up the room whenever she walked in, and she seemed to be ideal for me to raise me and teach me right from wrong. I never could have imagined in my wildest dreams a mother as beautiful, kind, caring, and loving as she is.

Dad and I were flying back, only in two giving everyone that we were twins flying back from a foreign exchange program. There was only the two of us, and Mom wasn't here with us to laugh and make it all better.

Dad's eyes were down cast to the tacky blue carpet in the terminal, the dark circles under his eyes deeper than I've ever seen them. His skin was paler than usual, and his eyes were pitch black making his eyes look as if the didn't even have any color but black. Honestly, the black eyes kinda scared me a bit, I just was used to my father having black eyes all the time. His mind seemed to be shut down and he didn't find life worth living any more.

"Flight 379 to Vancouver is now boarding," The dark hair woman spoke with a heavy accent on her English. "Flight 379 to Vancouver is now boarding." She repeated. I looked to my left to look at Dad, his eyes still sown cast and glazed over.

"Daddy, that's us." I informed him. I knew that if I didn't say something, we would be stuck in this airport until the apocalypse. Dad raised his head to look around, somehow shocked that he was in the airport.

"Oh," He muttered lamely. "Do we have to leave?" He asked.

I nodded my head slowly. "Yes, Daddy, we do. We have to go home and try and work this out." I spoke slowly, hoping he would be my daddy again hold me and tell me that everything was going to be alright, that Mom was going to be fine and he was going to make sure of it. But, he wasn't my daddy anymore, someone replaced my daddy with some stranger who seems to now give no one flipping damn about the world… it seemed as if he didn't even want to be my dad anymore.

I didn't even notice the stinging in my eyes until it was too late. The dams that were my eyelids broke down and the tears roamed free to where they wished. The warm tracks stretched far down my cheeks right to the tip of my chin and jaw line. I could taste the salt that was mixed in with the water from my body, and I didn't care if we were in a public area, I wanted my daddy.

_Oh, Daddy. _I thought sympathetically, _I miss her too, but she wouldn't want you to be like this and you know it…._ I was hoping that this was going to make him see what he was doing and become my father again, like Mom would want. _Please, Daddy. I lost Momma, I don't want to loose you, too. _One sob rippled through my chest and Dad seemed to come back to our planet.

His head snapped up, his black eyes roaming the area, then he turned his coal gaze to me. Sorrow and guilt went into his eyes as he looked at me.

"Oh, honey." He sighed and shook his head, his bronze hair that matched mine moving with his head. "I didn't mean to make you think that I don't care about not being your father anymore, of course I do, it's just that I don't know if I can _be _a good father without your mother….. It's not that I don't love you or don't want you, it's just that I don't think that I can do this without your mother's guidance and help." His eyes were filled with agony, sorrow, and hurt. I knew that he was hurt from Mom being taken and then him to being able to help her, she had lifted her shield and thought to him about putting me before his wants and needs of dying now.

"_I can't go off and die, Nessie. Your mother told me that I needed to put your well being and I can't turn on her word. Please, if I seem to be out of the norm I want to you tell me and get me back to being your father." Dad looked right into my eyes when he was speaking. _

"_Do you know what happened to Mom?" I asked, hoping that she took the time to think about her situation and to try and tell Dad that she knew where she was going and that she wanted him to come and get her. _

"_In the middle of her thoughts something happened and she was cut off, somehow some way. I'm going to do whatever it takes to make you happy again, and to try and get your life back to normal." He vowed. _

"_Daddy, does that mean that I'm going to have a stepmother?" I asked worried. I didn't want for Dad to get married to some girl, just so that I could have some mother figure around me. I would never have someone replace Mom in my heart, she held her place whether she be dead or alive and laughing. _

"_No." He said firmly. Dad grasped my shoulders tightly in his iron locked grip and help me close. I'll admit that it hurt a bit, but I knew that I wouldn't have bruises, he was just trying to prove a point. "Just like you, Nessie, Mom held a place in my heart that no one on this Earth can replace, and I'm not going to let some vampire try and convince herself that she's your mother and that she has to teach you right form wrong. I wont let some woman take that place for you; only Mom for you can teach you _really _what right from wrong is." Dad finished and looked at me earnestly. "Do you understand?" He asked, shaking my grasped shoulders slightly. _

_I was at a lost of words, all that I could do at this moment was just look into his eyes and nod my head. Dad seemed pleased enough by my nod and let go of my shoulders, and let me be in my own thoughts. _

Dad stood and brought my left arm up with him, leading me silently to the gate and check in with our two tickets.

The woman plastered on her smile to Dad and seemed to be overly kind to him, thinking that I was related to him. She smiled so widely a brightly as she spoke, and I noticed that her voice had a slight purr and the attempt to sound slightly seductive. I coughed loudly to try and feign my laughter for a slight bug that I had. She shit daggers at me most likely from my loud coughing to interrupt her horrid flirting. I smiled and Dad moved forward before she could invite her to her bed later on.

I handed the horrid woman my ticket and she seemed to be quite rude now that her little flirting session was now over.

"I hope that you enjoy your flight." She muttered, trying to make it sound like she meant it. I knew that she was made to say that so that she still had a job. I smiled and opened my mouth to say some smart-alec remark right back at her.

_Renesmee…_ A soft, whispering voice echoed in my head. _Don't do that. Treat others that way that you wish to be treated, I raised you better than that. She just doesn't care. _

I looked down at my feet, knowing that sub-consciously I was getting Mom to talk to me. I was on the brink of tears again, she was trying to make a better person even though her life was going to reach its twilight soon.

_Just say "thank you" and walk away._ Mom told me. I smiled to the woman, thanked her - even though she didn't deserve it - and walked to Dad.

"Did you heat that?" I asked in a semi-demanding tone to Dad. He seemed shocked at my sudden question, his black eyes widening from shock, and disappointment flooding in right after.

"No, I don't hear anything that's out of the ordinary for humans." He trailed off, raising his perfectly arched eyebrows at me.

"No." I groaned, frustrated. "I mean with my own thoughts, did you hear something that shouldn't be there?" I asked.

"No. Nessie, if you're hearing things that aren't there and I can't hear the either then yo-" "I'm not going crazy, Daddy." I assured him, holding up one hand to his face to try and calm him down. "I just thought that I heard something." I muttered, trying to defend myself. Dad just shook his head and moved down the corridor trying to get to the damn plane before it even took off.

We didn't talk during the plane ride, only looked at one another every now and then, sometimes I would see Dad's had twitch towards his front left pocket, then it seemed that he changed his mind and went back to tapping his fingers constantly. I got bored sometime during the plane trip and pulled out my Samsung, wanting to text Jake about what I heard. **(Pic of Nessie's phone on my profile.)**

(_Nessie _**Jacob**)

_Hey, on our way home…_

**R U ok??**

I didn't know whether to tell him the truth, or just blow it off like I've been doing for the past several hours. Well, I pulled my damn phone out to tell him about it, and Goddamn it, I'm going to tell him.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw that a man dressed in a light blue button down shirt, with a sleek and flat silver tie around his neck. His black slacks were pressed perfectly to the seem and his black blazer seemed to be a bit heavy for this weather. He was shaking his head at me, showing me that I needed to put my phone away. I resisted the urge to roll my eyes at the man and just smiled angelically at him and turned my attention to my phone again.

_Some-wat…? _I texted back, hoping that he would drop it, even though I wanted him to know.

**Wats wring, ness? U can tell me… anything, rite?**

I wanted to hit my head against the seat and groan as loudly as I could. He wanted to know, and he wasn't going to let it drop… I looked back to the full out key-pad, hitting my fingers against the right ones as I typed my response.

_It's Mom. _I paused, wondering if I should write more. I knew that he was going to ask what about her anyway, so I just continued the text. _I SWAER that i heard her voice in my head 2day wile waiting in line 4 our tikets. Do u think that im going mad?_ I added the question so that he didn't have to beat around the bush.

I leaned back and watched as several flight attendants went by, each and everyone of them giving too happy of a smile to either Dad or me - mostly Dad.

**Well, did u kno that ur mom heard ur dads voice in her head when he wasnt around? She did, and she didn't really care… all that she wanted was to hear it knowing that it meant she still had that 1 piece of him with her…**

I had to say that I was shocked at his reply to my text. Mom nor Dad had ever told me that… why did Jake know? I slid my phone again and began to type.

_How do u kno that?_

**Ur mom told me 1 day. And no i don't think that ur going mad. **

_So, this hearing other voices thingy is kinda in my DNA?_ I was strangely curious, Dad heard voices in his head - due to his ability - and at one point, Mom did too.

**I guess that u could say that… wat was she saying?** I could tell that Jake wanted to know what all was going on, and that he wanted to help. I was just about to text in all the words that Mom had said in my head when suddenly I got this wisp of something thrown into my mind.

_Don't say a word._

I figured I might as well just go along with what Mom was telling me, basking at her voice.

_Just "I luv u." _I typed in, hoping that it sounded casual. I could hear a heart beat coming towards my seat, and several whispers.

"Miss?" A man asked. The flight attendant smiled and walked over to him and they began to whisper to one another quietly.

"Nessie," Dad whispered to me urgently. "you need to put your phone away. That man is telling her that you have a cell phone out." He finished is a rushed tone.

I pushed hard on the red button that was on the right hand side of the phone and pushed it down hard. The "Goodbye" was shown and I threw the phone in my purse right when the woman stood straight and began to walk towards us. I had the plane magazine in my lap and I made it seem as if I've been reading it the entire time.

The woman continued to walk, her navy blue skirt moving against her legs and her blazer that matched seemed to be slightly on the tacky side. I knew that Alice would have a heart attack at the sight. She reached my seat on the isle and kneed down, on the tips of her toes that were not doubt being cut off from circulation. Her smile was plastered on and so fake.

"Excuse me miss, but I have been getting some complaints regarding you and your cellular phone?" She made it sound like a question, and she was talking like I didn't know up from down. I folded the magazine up and unleashed my force of being a vampire.

"Why, I have no idea what you're talking about Miss. I was sitting here with my brother, reading this magazine quietly." I feigned innocence.

"Do you have a cellular telephone?" She asked. I stifled the urge to yell "It's called a cell phone!" but I new that wouldn't help.

Dad decided that he should but into the conversation now. "She does Miss, only I made sure that she turned it off and put it into her purser before we even boarded the plane." He made it seem so easy to dazzle your way out of things.

"Oh, well… I'm sorry for disturbing you." She got up and left us alone.

The rest of the plane ride was uneventful, I kept my phone off and in my purse, not even bothering to touch it again. Some men were moronic enough to look at me and wiggle their eyebrows at me, lust and desire filling their eyes. I would roll my eyes and divert my attention back to my book, or just stop and think.

After several hours of being cooped up in the plane we landed and Dad and I filed out, only to find the waiting family.

I saw Nana Esme and Grandpa Carlisle first out of everyone. Esme stood on her toes, craning her long and slender neck to try and see us before all others. One she caught sight of Dad's slumped figure, she seemed to have gasped and ran over to the two of us, dragging the rest of the family right behind her. She reached us and Alice engulfed me into her sod arms hugging me close. I unconsciously wrapped my arms around my favorite aunt's small and delicate frame. I buried my face into her shoulder and began to cry, the sobs shaking the both of us. I cried for everything. I cried for Mom and Dad. I cried for Esme, Carlisle, Renee and Charlie for loosing their beloved daughter to a lost cause. I cried for Seth, Jacob, Quil, Embry, Alice, Rosalie, Emmett, and Jasper for loosing such a wonderful friend. I cried for my dead goldfish from when my first Summer. I cried for my missing cat from when I was five. I cried because I killed Esme's tomato plant when I was six months old. I cried for anything and everything.

I looked out of the corner from my tear filled eyes to find Dad breaking down as well, with everyone else in the family. Alice held me tightly and she swayed slightly side to side, just like she, Esme, Rosalie, and Mom did for me when I was a baby.

"It's going to be okay honey." Alice whispered to me. I heard someone clear their throat and a steady heart beat was sounding, along with scorching hot waves of heat. I looked up from my tear soaked area that I had placed on Alice's shirt to see a tall and dark figure standing there.

"Oh, Jacob." I breathed, releasing Alice and running over to my best friend and wrapping my arms around his waist. Not one of my fingers touched the other's on the opposite hand, but I knew that he would hold me and tell me that we were going to get her back or get our revenge.

Once we stood there crying for what seemed like hours, Carlisle finally was able to hold back his breakdown and tell everyone that we needed to head on home.

I didn't ride in the same car as Dad, I rode with Alice, Jasper, and Emmett. The only reason that Emmett was even there was that he knew he would most likely be the only one that would be able to break the smallest of smiles. No one talked on the way home, no one wanted to say something that would somehow relate back to Mom. The last thing that anyone wanted to do was upset me in some way…

Once we reached the house, I could tell that something was wrong. Not only was there and eerie feeling in the slightly foggy air, but there was the vibe of wrong and misplacement. Most of the house was covered in fog, as if the many people above were weeping for our loss.

I heard something stir in the house before I could smell the sunray sent that circled the house. The breathing in and out of a person was in the middle of our living room. They shuffled their feet, rolling their weight onto the other foot.

Vampire.

"Stay here." Dad ordered me, taking a crouch and getting ready to bound into the house right next to Emmett and Jasper. Without warning the three men took off into the house like lightning bolts of rage and anger as energy other than electricity. Alice, Rosalie, and Carlisle ran in after the three men just as fast.

To my left I saw that there was an explosion of blue and red. I turned on my heal too find a eight foot russet wolf standing in Jake's place. Shred of denim and red cotton surrounded the animal along with white leather and some shreds were still dancing their way to the ground. All the hair on Jacob's back was standing and his white teeth were bared with a scowl and growl rumbling in his throat he ran into the house and I caught a glimpse of a khaki, sky blue, pink, and orange color bracelet that I gave him when I was a kid.

"_Jacob!" I called from my play-room. I tied the knot at the end of the string and tugged hard to make sure that it was tight enough. I grunted slightly as I continued to pull on the string. I could hear the footsteps getting closer and closer to the door. _

"_Nessie!? What's wrong?" Jacob was yelling up the stairs. I smiled to myself thinking that he always jumped to the worst case scenario, always. I pulled on last time on the sting, satisfied that it was tight enough and waited for him to come in. _

_Jake ran right past the door, doubled back and placed both hands on the frame, and began to pant loudly with his tongue hanging out of his mouth. Okay, I know that he's a wolf and all, but EW. He took one step in the play room, looked around the mess that I made with one sweep of his dark eyes and looked at me. _

"_Did you make this mess?" He asked, obviously completely stunned by my mess making skills. _

"_Uh-ha!" I nodded eagerly. I pointed to the empty seat that was right by mine at the tiny table, saliently telling him to sit down. _

_Jacob complied and sat down in the seat that was hardly a foot and a half off the ground, his knees were causing my play table to rise six inches off the ground. He just settled for being at least seven inches away from the table. I turned in my seat to show him the bracelet that I had made. A goofy, toothy grin spread wide on his face, he looked up at me. _

"_Did you make that for me, Nessie?" He asked, emotion flooding into his voice like a tidal wave. I nodded, reaching for his wrist to tie it around it. I pulled the two sides of the string to meet, smiling noticing that they were the perfect length with some extra room, and began to tie the knot. _

"_I wanted to make you something to show that you are my bestest friend in the whole wide world and that no one will have this bracelet." I finished the knot and smiled at him. Jacob smiled back too, only tears started to pour from his eyes. I could feel my grin sliding off like mud. "Don't you like it?" I asked, disappointment clear in my tone. I narrowed my eyes and slumped my shoulders, looking away. _

"_Oh, I love it Ness. It's just that, I never had someone other than your mom give me something like this. Thank you, I promise, I'll never-ever take it off." He pulled me into a giant bear hug and grunted at how hard he was squeezing. _

I ran into the house after then, only to find that every family member was surrounding one man in the middle of the living room.

He stood in a relaxed stance, not crouching or circling around - just standing. He had long blond hair that was pulled back into an eighty's owned pony tail at the nape of his neck. He was tall and well built, slightly lanky but defiantly had more muscle than Dad. You could see his abs and pecs through his brown T-shirt that he had on. His pale skin was slightly olive toned - something that I have seen more than enough times to know the reason why. His eyes were black and had a ruby ring right around the pupil. He was thirsty… and I produced blood.

"Who are you and what the hell are you doing here?" Emmett roared, clearly giving the vampire a warning that his life was at its peek.

I didn't know what to call this man, so for now - until he spoke his name - he was going to be Mike in my head. I had to admit that he looked like a Mike type of guy…

Mike took a deep breath and let it all out through his nose. I noticed that his eyes flashed something dangerous, but that only caused Esme to get even close to me then she was before. "I have some information that will be of high use to you." He answered in a calm and collected voice. What the hell was this? The sixteenth century? All Mike had to do was say "Hey, guys, I can help you out. I know some_… stuff_." That was all!

"What type of information?" Dad asked sharply, enough to cut through my skin and make me bleed. He crouched lower, as if expecting the man to jump the women.

"Information regarding your missing link in this family. Isabella Marie Cullen." His first sentence seemed like he was seriously ticked off, but when he spoke Mom's name he held some sort of respect for her. I noticed that most of the family cringed at the sound of her name, even Jake and I did.

"What would _you _know that _we _don't?" Rosalie asked the man in an annoyed-out-of-hell tone. She was trying to cover the fact that she just flinched at the sound of her sister's name.

"Allot. So much that you don't even know how many options that you and your family has. Options that will get Isabella back here in this house." Mike replied to Rosalie in a cut and curt tone, getting straight to the point.

"Wait!" Alice yelled from in front of me, throwing her hands in the air like she was trying to stop traffic in the middle of a busy street. She pointed one of her small and skinny fingers directly at Mike's chest. "Who the _hell_ are you?" She asked, almost like she was desperate for an answer. Which of course she most likely was… Well, I was glad that she asked, in a semi-polite way, before I ran up to him and choked it out of him.

"M name is Alexander Garibaldi. As I have said before, I have some information that _you_ will find quite useful in the long run." He continued on with his introduction with a rushing tone. I heard everyone in the room gasp loudly, shockingly enough, at Mike/Alexander's name.

"Wait, what does that mean? He's not some new Romanian is he?" I asked, my old fear of the Romanian vampires coming back to haunt me.

"No." Carlisle spoke, still in shock from the name. "He's not one of the Romanian vampires…" He spoke slowly. From the expression on his features, he was trying to think something over to the point where it made sense.

Dad was the first one to speak after Carlisle answer one of the two questions that I asked. He took a step forward and glared at Alexander. "Get out! Get out of this house now! I don't want you anywhere near my daughter!" He yelled pointing to the door that was behind me.

"Dad!" I yelled, Dad turned his head to me. "If he has some thing regarding Mom, then I think that we should listen to what he has to say." I reasoned, hoping that he would see it my way. "Why is it such a big deal about who he is?" I asked shrugging my shoulders.

"The reason why it's such a big deal about who he is, is because of who his friends and allies are." Esme spoke slowly.

I looked at Alexander, not liking where this was going.

"He was Caius's right hand friend, the first person that he went to with anything." Jasper spoke slowly. He was slowly walking towards Alexander, he walked like a predator and Alexander was his prey. "Alexander is his many allied. One of our enemies." He growled, bending back into his crouch. Several growls rumbled deep within the throats around the room.

I looked at Alexander, knowing that rage and pure hate was in my eyes. I wanted to wrap my fingers around his olive toned neck and shake his head to the point when he was singing like a canary the information that he knew. I wanted dad to rip hid throat out and make him talk, or… think.

Alexander turned his gaze towards me and I saw his nearly back eyes widen at me. I could feel my brows knit into one at his shocked expression. He seemed to be at a loss of words and he wasn't moving or even breathing anymore.

He lifted his finger and pointed right at me. "You." he said. I could feel my eyes now widen at the sight of him speaking to me. "Are you her…? Isabella's one and only daughter?" He asked, his eyes still glue on my face.

"Yes…" I answered hesitantly, unsure if he was allowed to know that.

"I never believed that it was true, or thinking that there was such a thing. A vampire having a child, and a healthy one at that." He muttered under his breath, thinking that I couldn't hear him most likely. "Who is your father?" He asked. God, that was such a stupid question… I mean other than my Mom I looked nearly like my dad in almost everyway.

"That would be me." Dad stepped forward. "Now, I would like to know about this information you have, involving my wife." He continued, wanting for Alexander to get straight to the point of this all.

All that Alexander did to show that he was going to continue on was nod. "Just two days ago I left the Guard, forever. Right before I left them, they brought Isabella into the walls of Voltera. She didn't struggle with their hold, neither did she move frankly." Why the hell wouldn't Mom not struggle, or move? "Alec had used his gift on her to wipe out every one of her senses to nothing; she must have - somehow someway - lifted her shield for them to get into her head… I knew then that my master was dead, and after that I found no reason for me to stay in the city. I was walking down to the throne room to deliver the news to Marcus that I was leaving…" He took a brief pause. "That was when I over heard them speaking. **(I want to stop here, but I want to write a long chapter today…) **

"Marcus wanted to be rid of her, _immediately_. But, Felix, Demetri, and Alec thought it to be best the Guard to keep her; threaten you that they were going to kill her, just to see what you would offer to keep her safe. They come to the conclusion that it would be best to keep her, get the payment that you offered, and then kill her on the spot and leave you in you misery. I walked in then, not wanting to hear more, lied saying that I didn't hear anything; they bought it and let me go." He smiled to himself.

"There you have it. I would love to help you and get Isabella back, she's a nice woman a woman who deserves to have her life. Will you accept my offer to help you?" Alexander raised his eyes brows and raised his shoulders.

Dad looked back to the rest of us, raising his eyebrows as well, asking for our approval of his help. I wanted Alexander to help, but what guarantee did we have that he wouldn't go running right back to Italy and tell the Volturi of our choice? Who knew if he was lying to us, so this way we could _all_ get killed? We had no idea or way to prove that this man was going to keep to his word. Dad has always told me that "A man who doesn't keep t his word, isn't a man at all. Don't you even bother giving him the time of day if he can't keep to his word." I had _no_ idea what the others in the family were thinking, but I don't think that I wanted to know. I was just hoping that it was along the same lines as my thoughts at this moment.

Dad was the first one to speak in the silence that we had. "Do we have your word that you will stay here and help us?" He seemed like he was interrogating Alexander.

"You have my word and a man and a gentleman." He seemed to know exactly what Dad was looking for when he asked the question. He raised his right hand and placed it over his heart - his dead, cold, un-beating, cruel heart.

"Alright." Carlisle agreed, you could see Alexander relax his muscles from here.

"But, you will help us with everything that you can, and if you don't I will know. Trust me." dad lifted his index finger to tap his temple on the side of his head. "Yes, Jake you can go and change now." He answer Jacob's unspoken question.

The massive form that was Jacob turned and walked out from the room to the door, hopefully getting some new clothes.

Once Jacob was put from hearing range for either him or us Jasper launched into questions. "What do they want?" He demanded.

Alexander heaved a heavy sigh, his moving with the air. "A fight." He stated simply. "Or to get most of you onto their side. For the second option, they particularly Alice, Edward, Emmett, Kate, Ealyzar, Tanya, and Jasper. They find the gifts you hold, muscle mass, and ways of strategy useful to them." Alexander certainly knew what they wanted and the reasons behind it.

"Well, what the hell do we give them?" Emmett asked impatiently.

"I refuse to fight, unless it is absolutely necessary. But that doesn't mean that I am willing to give up my family." Carlisle spoke his wishes, and demands silently.

"Alice, what do you think?" Esme asked, an index finger tapping on her pointed chin. Alice didn't answer Esme, like she always did. Esme turned to confront Alice as to why she wasn't answering the question.

Alice was stiff, all the muscles in her arm, hand, legs, and feet stiff and unmoving. Her back was ram-rod straight and her head was held high and straight. Her dark amber eyes were unfocussed, as if she were looking into something else.

"She's having a vision." Dad stated, moving closer to her.

"About?" I questioned, moving towards my favorite aunt. I placed both my hands on her upper arms, looking into her eyes hoping that maybe I too could get a glimpse of the future.

"Bella." Dad breathed from right beside me. I knew that he could see what Alice could be seeing, but I wanted to know from Alice and no-one else.

I waited for Alice's eyes to come back to the present. Everyone in the family was now gathering around Alice's small frame, wondering what her vision was about. Several seconds passed, seconds turned to minutes. We all knew that this was taking way too long for Alice to come back and tell us what she saw.

"Daddy, what's going on?" I demanded, wanting to know why she wasn't back here in the present.

"She's trying to keep her vision going, to see what will happen further into the future." Dad explained quickly.

With that Alice let out a shiver, rolling down her back and her spine. It traveled from her spiky black hair, down her vertebrae, and to the backs of her heals. She turned her body around, and her eyes showed agony and pain. Her face seemed paler than normal somehow, and her mouth was hanging open slightly in disbelief. Fear was painted all over her face, and was splashed into her eyes as well. Her gaze snapped from the family straight to Dad.

"We're running out of time, and fast." she whispered brokenly. I knew what she meant by those few words. I took one step back, the rest of the family cleared out of the way from me. One hand raise to the left half of my chest, and the other went to my open mouth. I knew that I was going to cry soon, but I needed to be tough for Mom.

_You make me so proud… _She whispered in my mind.

She was going to die, and soon. **(Still going to keep it going!) **

There had to be another way!

I knew that Dad was going to leave no matter who was in his way to trade himself for Mom and fight off the Guard all on his own. He knew that there were too many Guards, but here he was going to go to Italy and get himself killed for fighting a completely pointless fight.

Alice was going to sneak off sometime and catch some random flight to Italy, and the only one who would know when she would be planning on sneaking off would be ALICE! But we all knew that Jasper wouldn't hear of it.

There was no way in heaven or hell that they were going to agree on what to do.

I knew that they were going to go hunting tonight, not only were they all thirsty, but they needed to gain some strength in order to fight the Guard as well as they could. I could…

I couldn't do it alone, I needed help. I knew that Jacob would help me no matter what happens, he was Mom's best friend, and he Imprinted with me. Alice can't see neither Jacob or me, and that was an advantage to our side. I have to watch my thoughts around Dad, I couldn't risk him knowing and ruining everything. Jasper would sense my feeling of adrenaline and excitement, I needed to control my feelings as well.

Alice turned her pain, horrid, and fear filled eyes to me, looking right at me. Her gaze held some type of secret message meant for me and only me. She was sorry for everything, she made that clear, but there was something behind that message.

We didn't have as much time as I thought we did, and it was running through the hour glass fast; I had to hurry.

This was my decision and my making of a plan. No one could get in my way, and no-one could stop me from fulfilling my mission. This was all me, it was my time to help. I wanted to do this with as little help as it gets, and to do it successfully.

This was all me.

This was My Choice. **(Still going!)**

I strolled to Jacob and snatched up his dark, hot wrist in my small hand yanking on his limb gently. I did one last tug, dropped his wrist and made my way up the stairs to my room. I went to the third floor and opened up the last door to the left.

I shut the door quietly, turning the knob so that the only sound was the air coming right from the space between the two pieces of wood, and the door was closed.

I placed my back against the door and took in my room. My pink bedspread with black polka-dots was freshly washed. My black and white vertical striped bed-skirt was free of stains and completely pressed to the perfect crease. My massive pillow collection was all aligned and in the perfect order as I liked them. The shoe pillows complimented to bedding perfectly. **(Pic of bedding on my profile!)** My wrought-iron head and foot board complimented my bedding perfectly. I saw that my wrought-iron night stand was dusted and the picture of Mom, Dad, and I smiling into the camera was sitting in its black frame. A crystal clear water fall was behind us and then water was pooling around us. It was front our last Summer vacation in Fiji. My black wood dresser was to my right and I saw my multiple pictured of Mom, Dad, and I, others of Jacob and I, a few of Mom, Alice, and Rosalie, Mom and Dad, Carlisle and Esme and many more.

I ran into my massive walk-in closet and began to pull out jeans, T-shirts and tennis shoes. I pulled out one of my many duffle bags and began to stuff everything into the empty space that needed to be filled. I wasn't going to go to Italy in the clothes that Dad pushed me into, trying to make me look as if I looked like I knew we were going on a plane. Footsteps were sounding, coming towards my door. I threw the bag into the closet, hoping that no-one would know that it was there. A light knock was tapped in, creating the only sound other than my breathing and frantic heart beat.

"Come in." I invited, trying to sound nonchalant and completely normal in some way. The door opened slowly, showing me a tall dark figure. I breathed out a sigh when I saw who it was.

"Hey." Jacob greeted as I turned on my heel and pulled the bag back out from my closet.

"Shut the damn door behind you." I whispered, knowing that he could hear me from the door. The door closed loudly and I flinched at the sound, hoping that the others down stairs didn't hear it. No one was coming up the stairs. I went back to packing. "Hit the button." I ordered. Dad, Emmett, Jasper, and Carlisle had installed metal shutters in my room, they didn't want to hear the girl talk that would be happening with Alice and Mom. And they wanted me to have some form of privacy in the house if I couldn't have my thoughts to myself. Jacob hit the button and the shutters groaned as they came down and left my room in darkness. I lit my lap on the nightstand.

Before Jacob could open his mouth I went on ahead and wanted to speak my plan to him, and quick. "I'm leaving home to go to Italy and get Mom. You and _your _pack can come and help if they want, and if you want." I made sure to put emphasis on how I wanted his pack to come and not Sam's. "We have to be quick, and quiet. Alice _might_ see us, but I highly doubt it, although I think that she might know. I have the cash, the credit, and the connection to get the first flight outta here and on our way to Italy." I threw open the top drawer on my dresser and pulled out my passport and emergency credit card from the single sock that I kept them in. I explained the plan quickly and I was praying that he wouldn't question me, at all.

_You're doing the right thing. _Mom whispered to me… her voice as quiet as a summer's breeze. _Leave your father a note, he deserves that much, and be sure to think everything through. _She gave the advise that I needed. Suddenly I felt confident, and I knew that I could do this with no problem and succeed.

"Do you think that you, Seth, Leah, and I can just walk out of the front door and tell your dad - who will have my head on a platter if something happens to you - "Hey Edward, we're going off to Italy with the risk that we might kill ourselves to get your wife back. Oh, and there's nothing that you can do to stop us?"" Jacob demanded.

My confidence went from my system like someone pulled the plug and it all went down the drain. I zipped the bag closed and threw it on the other side of my bed. I turned to look at Jacob, my hands place on my hips.

"If you don't want to help me then _fine_. But, this is my mother and your best friend, and I'm going to do what ever it takes to bring her home." I turned back and pulled out my five-star spiral along with a green fuzzy pen.

"I'm just saying that I don't think Edward is going to let us walk out of here."

"They all want to go and get her, and they will; just not tonight. Tonight they're going hunting to re-gain their strength and to fill up, and leave sometime in the morning. It's the perfect chance to leave." I looked up from the notebook paper at Jacob. "Jacob, this is my choice, and I'm going to help and not just _sit here_ helpless! This is up to us… if you'll help me." I amended. I looked back to the paper, unsure of what to write.

"Well, then. I guess that we better get a move on." Jacob responded. My eyes rose from the paper for the second time and Jacob was leaving the room. "I'll go with you." He stated and left the room. I smiled to myself, proud that I was intelligent enough to get him on my side of all of this.

_Such a smart girl… Momma's little Einstein. I'm so proud, just keep it up.. Keep that train of though fueled and moving, don't stop. Keep going and everything will work out… _She gave me the advise and the encouragement, and that was good enough for me.

I looked back down to the paper, knowing how I was going to phrase everything for Dad to understand.

_Daddy, _

_By the time that you read this note, Jacob and I will be on a plane heading to Italy. We're going to get Mom, bring her home. _

_I know that I'm going to be in trouble when - if - I come home. You can ground me, or punish me however you wish. I just wanted you to know that I think that this is what Mom wants. I know that this must break your heart, loosing __the__ woman in you life, and only having your little girl left, then loosing her as well… But this little girl is going to bring home the woman that you love. If I don't come home, I just want you to know: _

_I'm sorry for being such a burden on you and Mom, for being on the Earth and making your lives complicated. Ruining all the plans that you made and for you to put off everything just for me. And that I love you for everything that you and the family did for me. I love you, with everything that I have._

_You're little girl, always, _

_Renesmee Carlie Cullen_

I ripped the letter out from the notebook and folded the paper in half. I scribed the words _To: Edward Cullen_ on the front of the letter. I knew that he would find it.

_~*~_

I rolled my bottom lip in between my teeth as I walked cautiously towards Dad. His head was bent over a map, one hand constantly running through his hair. Carlisle had his finger pointing to random places on the paper, the two whispering to one another.

"Daddy?" I asked hesitantly. Dad and Carlisle's heads snapped up and Dad's eyes urged me on.

"Yes sweetie?" He asked.

"Jake and I are going to hit the sack." I pointed up the stairs, like a moron.

"Alright, honey. I love you, and sleep well." He bent his head back down to the map.

"Good night, Renesmee." Carlisle smiled at me, trying to make me think that everything was normal… if only he knew… "Your father will wake you up when we are about to leave." He continued, making me feel better instantly.

"G'night." I waved off walking up the stairs.

I crawled under my covers and began to play possum. Around ten o'clock I heard my door open and a stream of dull light came in through the crack. Feather light footsteps came over to the side of my bed. I felt a cold hand brush my curly bronze hair from my cheek. Cold lips pressed lightly to my cheek and I tried so hard not to cry.

"I'm going hunting now, sweetheart. I'll be back in time to say goodbye." Daddy whispered against my heated skin. He left then, after kissing my cheek one last time, and I waited until I couldn't hear one thing in the house other than two heart beats and two people breathing.

I pushed the covers back and rolled out from the bed. I pulled the covers up again and tucked them in under the pillows. I pulled the letter out from behind my mountain of pillows and placed it in the center of my bed. I knew that he would see it when he came in and checked on me, and then e would know.

I reached under the skirt and pulled the duffle bag over my shoulder, and opened my door. I ran down one flight of stairs and began to walk down the hallway. I told Jacob to not fall asleep, that we needed to get going ASAP. I stopped at the room that he was staying in and open the door, only to stop and roll my eyes to the back of my skull.

There was Jacob, a big-buff macho man, lying on a bed, clutching a pillow to his chest, sleeping. His denim covered butt was up in the air slightly, and me had drool coming from the corner of his mouth. He was snoring loudly, his nose crinkling every time he took in air, causing the snore.

Men, you can't live with 'em, can't live without 'em. I couldn't believe that he fell asleep when I specifically told him that sleep was the last thing on his list right now. Well, I learned one thing from this… _Never _trust a werewolf to save your mother's life, when you were on a tight schedule.

I walked over to the bad and stood at the edge of the foot, my arms folded in front of my chest. I unfolded my arms and placed my right hand against his burning cheek in a sort of loving way. Well, loving him right now is at the bottom of the to-do list.

"WAKE UP!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. Jacob's eyes snapped open, and he pulled himself up looking around to room confused

"Wha- Nessie?" He asked, pulling his hands up to rub his eyes.

"I _told _you, you need to stay awake, moron." I growled through my clenched teeth.

"Sorry. Dozed off." He chuckled. I groaned and rolled my eyes. Of course, only Jacob could make a joke in the situation.

"Let's just go, before Dad comes home and we're busted. And the plane leaves the airport soon." I urged, he jumped from the bed and ran to grab his bag from the corner of the room.

We darted down the stairs and out the door and into the waiting car out in front. I drove, because I could see that Jacob was still tired as hell. He was constantly yawning and rubbing his eyes to stay awake.

"Will Seth and Leah be there?" I asked, wanting to be sure that everything was going smoothly.

"Both of them are meeting us at the airport." He assured promptly, his voice thick with sleep. I could see that he was still trying to keep his eyes open so that he knew where we were, or if I asked questions and he needed to answer them.

The way that Jacob spoke the words, it sounded as if he didn't want to come with me and get Mom, that he didn't want to help me like he said that he would. It seemed as if he didn't care about what happened to Mom, or how she dies; whether her death be tomorrow, or three hundred years from now. Both of them had told me that they loved each other, when Mom was human. They even tried to have a relationship with one another… then Dad came back to her. I needed to not force him into this, let him make his own choices just like I did.

"Jake, you don't have to come with me, and get Mom." I took a moment to look away from the road and look at his face, his sleep dominate face.

"Ness, I want to. I love your mom, like a sister just like Emmett and Jasper. And I always will. She told me that I'm her third brother and that I always will be, and if your dad isn't around, the im going to be the first one that she will talk to, 'bout anything. I will do anything to get her back where she belongs." Oh, great! _Now _his tone was sure and positive!

I turned my focus back to the road, I took a quick glance to the speedometer and saw that I was driving over one-hundred miles an hour. I knew that it was fast enough to drive. I had to get us to the airport as soon as I could, trying to avoid Dad coming home early.

It was 11:30 when we arrived at the front of the airport, and Jacob was on a sugar high. Three drive-thru _Starbucks _and six _Monsters _don't mix well with a once tired werewolf. I ran out of the car, parking on a fire line not caring in the slightest, and ran into the building. I checked in and had the tickets in my hand. I rushed through security, using my awesome vampire looks to skip through it, and checked in our passports with a cop on the watch. I ran through the threads of people, trying to make it to the gate, pushing and shoving. Jake and I arrived to the gate with fifteen minutes until the plane took off for Italy.

I stood on my toes and looked around for the wolves, hoping that they were here already. I saw Seth and Leah sitting side by side, looking around the crowds of people yelling at one another. I saw that they were sitting back to back with Embry and Quil. God, did Jacob end up calling Sam?

I sighed and walked over to the four friends, wanting to sit down and make Jacob take a nap. The moment that my butt made contact with the plastic chair they began boarding first class, that was us. I rose, my legs feeling tired and worn our and boarded the damn plane.

Once on the plane and up in the air, Jacob closed his eyes and crawled to a peaceful slumber, snoring lightly. I smiled and patted his cheek gently, glad that his sugar rush was dismissed and gone. I kept my phone off and in my pocket, scared that Dad will call when he read the letter that I left him, demanding that I come home. I couldn't deal with that at the moment.

I flipped through the countless magazines, trying to distract myself from the world that I knew I would be entering once this planed landed in Italy. I found myself bored with all the pages, seeing it all in the pages at home and _in _the home. I closed my eyes, wanting to have as much strength as I could for what was to come for us when we reached the city. Thankfully I slept with dreamless sleep, with nothing but memories - happy ones at that - flashing in front of my eyelids.

I was shocked awake when the pilot announced our landing over the intercom. I rubbed my crusty eyes, feeling utterly groggy. I couldn't believe that I slept through most of the flight, and I still didn't know what time it was, or what was going to happen, or how the hell we were getting _out _of the airport in the first place!

I could feel my mind beginning to catch up on my and I rubbed my eyes one last time and looked in front of me. Then, I was suddenly jolted awake when I saw what was in front of me. I couldn't believe it… No! This was not what was meant to happen!

I turned to my right and shook Jacob's arm, hard. His dark, nearly black eyes shot open and he instantly become alert, unlike earlier when we were leaving the house. I wanted to smile at the fact the he was running on his calories now and not pure sugar.

"What? What's going on?" He asked, still slightly groggy. I nudged my head towards our little problem - literally - and his eyes widened.

The Problem turned in their seat to look at us in the eye. Her spiky black hair didn't move one inch from all that hair spray that she put in her hair to keep it up. Her pale skin was looking better than it did when we last saw her… hours ago. Her eyes were now full and gold, her strength fully gained. I could tell that she was mad… and she was alone. I knew that spiky black hair meant something.

"Hey… Alice?" Jacob greeted in a nervous tone. She raised her eye brows at us and grunted in response.

**OH! Another cliffy! I'm sorry, but this chapter is over 9,000 words long, and I'm tired! It's like 11:00 here and I can't stay up any longer! This is the longest chapter that I've ever writing for Fanfiction and it took me ALL DAY! Well, I want to try and get 60 REVIEWS cuz I know that you guys can do it!!! And no REVIEWS NO NECT CHAPTER!**

**Chapter 15 REVIEWS:**

**dodadodaday: AWW! I'm so glad that you love me… but let me tell you that I. Am. Straight. And I have no plans on changing that. I'm only kidding.. Well, I still won't date you… Hope that you liked this chapter!**

**naruto watching freak - I think - or hope - that this chapter answered your questions from you REVIEW and I hope that you liked it!**

**Missing J And A - AWWW.... I didn't mean to make you cry... that much. And I guess that I kinda like the song... it can get on my nerves. I won't answer your question just like you asked... You're right. I swear it slipped!**

**izzyswan - I updated, just like you wanted! I hope that you liked this chapter!**

**luvoftwilight - I know that my story is kinda harsh to the chatacters' hearts but, it's not the easiest thing in the world to write. I was crying when I write the last chapter, and even this time I was kinda crying cuz Nessie broke her Dad's heart and it was hard to write! I spent the entire day in my room typing this chapter... That's still kinda sad... **

**fanpires101 - I'm sorry for the length of the last chapter, I wanted to get allot of things squeezed in, and even in this one, I wanted to squeeze allot of things in. And I'm glad that you liked the Bella/Alec showed down on the boat, I swear the my back was sore from how tense I was when I was writing that. **

**Noble Korhedron - Ok, I, cullenloverforever101, will no long take stroy plot advise from my family. Is that good enough for ya? I hope so, see they're going to get her! and yes, I always appreciate my fans oppinion, and I always will. Was this chapter up to your standards? Hope so! ;)**

**Chapter 16 REVIEWS:**

**KelseyLuvsCullenBoys - OK, I'm glad that your friend told you to read this stroy, and that you told me what you thought of it during the several parts throughout the story, and that you accept the fact that if I have to kill someone that you're alright with it. I hope that you continue to read!!!**

**Noblr Korhedron - I will put up and AN when I don't have the time to update, but I should. My grandma and I are home most of the time, only gone from about 8:50 in the morning until 10:00 in the morning. Nothing too long, but still... It's kinda hard when she has a hard time seeing. **

**IHeartMrEdwardCullen - I'm glad that you're giving off the compliments in every other word, but I'm no pro author (but trying to become one) and I haven't even made it to collage yet (though some people in the hospital waiting room think so...) I'm only 13, and I din't have a life really and I just LOVE to write. Thank you for feeling the emotion that I did, as they say "What ever the author feels, the reader will too!"**

**dodadodaday - It's OK, I don't really care... Just keep reading!!!**

**izzyswan - OK, I'll be happy to hear your ideas, and I'll see what I can do! **

**REMEMBER! 60 REViEWS!**

**MAP to REVIEW Button!:**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**


	18. Shedding Light

**Disclaimer: I don't own the 'Twilight Saga' but the plan to change that is about to go into effect…. **

**This Chapter goes To: LoriVamp, mybffisapixie, myloveisagreekgod, naruto watching freak, and KelsyLuvsCullenBoys for REVIEWING twice!!!!**

**I LOVE to update this story and I just couldn't wait to get the next chapter up!!!**

**Recap for Last Chapter: **

_The Problem turned in their seat to look at us in the eye. Her spiky black hair didn't move one inch from all that hair spray that she put in her hair to keep it up. Her pale skin was looking better than it did when we last saw her… hours ago. Her eyes were now full and gold, her strength fully gained. I could tell that she was mad… and she was alone. I knew that spiky black hair meant something._

"_Hey… Alice?" Jacob greeted in a nervous tone. She raised her eye brows at us and grunted in response._

**Nessie's Point of View: **

No, no, no, this can't be happening! Alice isn't meant to be here, on this plane, with us, going to Italy, possibly going to get killed! This was so not in the plan! What the hell was she doing here anyways? I thought that she might know, but then again she couldn't have known for sure until she saw that there wasn't going to be anyone home when they all came home form their hunting trip.

"Alice, I can explain." I blurted out, trying to get her to listen to a reason that I didn't think that she would want to hear as to why her one and only niece was going to Italy on a suicidal mission.

"Save it, Nessie." She held up her hand in front of her eyes, signaling me to stop. I knew that she wasn't going to hear it. "I know what you're trying to do."

"How did you-" Jake began to ask, in a slow and confused voice.

"Would you two just shut-up and let _me _do all the talking for the short amount of time that we have?" Alice demanded, clearly ticked off and angry. I nodded, not saying one word and Jacob just stared at my aunt with disbelieving eyes that she would get that aggressive. "Good." She shifted in her seat so that it was slightly easier for her to face us. She launched into her tale.

"I saw that when we got home, the house would be empty, and most importantly, I saw Edward on his hands and knees sobbing about how you left to go and get your mother." She spoke fast, trying to get all the important details in from her epic battle to get on the plane… "So, I figured - from the part of the vision that your father was crying - that you were going to sneak out, jump on a plane to Italy, and try to save Bella. Well, I was going to let you go alone when a thought came into my ever-smart-little-head: "Edward would kill me if her knew that I knew I let his daughter kill herself trying to save Bella" and I wanted to be in.

"You cant do this without knowing what's ahead of you Nessie, and you know that. Just going off to Italy with the intention on getting Bella back isn't enough. You need to know how to get in, where to get in, where she is, how to get her out of their clutches, and to get her out of there and Jacob isn't the best mind to try and figure all that out - he might explode from the work," she whispered quietly, covering her mouth with her hand so that Jake couldn't see her lips. "You _need _me, and I just cant let you go without someone who knows what their doing-"

"Hey!" Jacob interrupted. "I know what I'm doing." He defended, placing his fisted hands on his hips and sitting up straight, trying to look bigger. Alice just stared at him, her mouth hanging open slightly at the sight of the moronic dog… I couldn't blame her.

"As I was saying, you need someone who knows what their doing fighting against these vampires." She continued, as if Jacob didn't even say anything. From the corner of my eye, I saw him hunch over just a little from Alice's lack of confidence in him; my heart twisted with his pain, but I couldn't worry about that right now. "Jacob and the wolves know how to fight normal vampires, but the Volturi are slightly different, they have ways of fighting that only a few outsiders know about and I can't let you go into that.

"So, I told you father and the rest of the family that I was going to go and hunt bigger game, so that I could fill up fast and better. I really ran to the house and when I got upstairs, I saw that the tow of you had been gone for at least five minutes. So, I jumped in my car and sped off here. I checked in with the airlines on my way and saw that there was only one plane heading out of the country that I couldn't see and I used deductive reasoning and figured that plane was yours. When I got here, I saw a cop giving a ticket to your car, and I knew that I was just a few minutes away from being late. I grabbed my ticket and ran to the terminal, using my gorgeous looks to get by security, and not having to check my passport. I boarded on coach, and when I saw - knew - that there wasn't a seat in front of you, then I kinda just took my chance when you fell asleep." Alice finished her epic tale of how she made it here and, was waiting for my response.

"Alice, you can't just come with us, I mean-" I was trying to explain when she held that blasted hand in front of my face again.

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen, I will get on the next plane to Vancouver go home, tell your father and the rest of the family of your plan, and while I'm doing that - I'll also be dragging your butt there and leave you there when we go and get her. Not to mention that I will have no problem telling Edward that you watch some not-so-appropriate-movies when he's gone hunting," she threatened, raising her eyebrows to give me a challenge.

I could feel my chin touch the floor of the plane, break through the mental of the cargo area and plummet to the Italian ground from my shock. Alice - sweet, little, innocent Alice - was threatening me to have her way through blackmail. She knew that I did things that she knew Dad wouldn't approve of, and she was going to tell him if I didn't let her come along on our little adventure. I couldn't believe that she even had the nerve to do that! She swore to me that she would never tell Dad or Mom that I watched the movies in the flipping first place!

_Let her come, you need her sweetie._

The voice whistled in my head, and I knew right then, that it was right.

We needed Alice to get past the gates and to get to the vampires lair anyway, and I wasn't going to be the moron running around the city looking for them if I wasn't going to let Alice come. Alice knew how to fight the Guard and she knew where they were in the city and how to get in their lair. She could see if that were having a change of plans or if they knew we where there and were going to come and get us, Alice would be the one to know.

_You need your family_, she whispered in a soothing, yet sad voice. I could feel the tears coming to my eyes, and I knew that if I didn't do anything about it now, then Alice and Jacob would be asking me why I was crying. I blinked hard, my eyelids wrinkling slightly and make the forbidden tears go back to where they belonged. I looked at Alice and I could feel the plane jolt forward from the force of the landing. My body leaned off the set slightly, and I could feel my hair hitting the back of Alice's seat in front of me.

"Alright." I stated. "You can come and help,"

I knew that if something happened to Alice, I wouldn't forgive myself and neither would Dad or Jasper. I was one of the people that knew best that you never separated Alice from Jasper or you were going to get an open can of kick-butt on your sore bottom. I wanted Alice to be able to hold and love Jasper again, and I was going to do what ever it took to make that happen.

"But, you can only come if you promise me that you're going to do what ever it takes to get back home to Jasper." I reasoned, showing her with my eyes that this was the only way that I was going to let her come with us.

Alice nodded her head, knowing that she was going to do that in the first place. I was satisfied until she open her mouth to speak "But, I'm not leaving until I know that _you're _safe. And there is no "but's" or and "why's", your just going to have to live with it." She puckered his lips and gave me a small air kiss, and turned to face forward in her seat.

Not even Alice brought real luggage so we just ended up jumping off the plane with ease and running through the airport, trying to find the front gate.

I pushed and shoved through the people that were in my way, not really caring about the manners that my parents had taught me. I can hear the yells of protests in Italian, and I didn't think that I wanted to be the one right now that spoke Italian. I knew that they were throwing and foul word at us, and the few times that I heard someone speaking English Alice merely yelled - what I think was Italian - that we didn't speak English. Some men were seeing us coming from ahead and they would pull their wives and children from our path, not wanting to deal with an injury at the moment.

Thanks to Alice, she was able to swoon a security guard to give us an escort straight to the front doors of the building. We saw the several large and bright sun patches out side, so we stuck close to the brick of the walls.

"Please tell me that you had a plan to actually _get to _Voltera," Alice whined. I knew that she was just as shocked as I was from the amount of people trying their hardest the hail down a taxi, and we knew that it was going to be near to mission impossible as well.

"Well, we were planning on running, but I guess that the fashion-eista leach has an even better idea!' Leah squealed at the end and feigned the face of utter shock, placed her palms to her cheeks and tried to mock Alice. I could see my aunt tense up from the corners of my eyes, her lips rolled together and I swear to God that her eyes turned red for just a faction of a second.

"You better watch to way that you talk around me, or I will open up a can of vampire venom on you." Alice snarled through her teeth, her hands balling into fists and her side. "And, as a matte of fact, I do have a better plan." She smirked, clearly happy that she was able to outsmart Leah… (Not a hard thing to do…)

I just stared at her with one arched eyebrow over my eye. I was wondering what her plan was, I mean what could we do other than run there? "Nessie, come with me." Alice chided and grabbed my right arm and tugged on it, leading me to the parking garage. Oh. God. No.

"Alice." I whined, throwing my head back and pulling back on my arm, wanting it from her grasp and back in my own.

"What?" She asked, totally acting like she didn't know the reason behind my whining. She didn't let go of my arm, but continued to pull me towards the parking garage, filled with expensive Italian cars that belonged to other people. I could hear Jacob beginning to follow us. "No, Jacob Black you stay right where you are, or I will bite you." Alice threatened him, taking the time to stop and point right at him with her small, yet powerful, white finger.

"Alice," I whined again, giving a feeble attempt to break my arm free. She still didn't let go. "Alice," I whined for the third time, throwing my head back and looking at the dark as pitch ceiling.

"What?" Alice demanded, clearly irritated.

"Are we committing Grand Theft Auto?" I asked. Alice just giggled in response, and that was all that I needed.

She was making me commit a crime, just so that we could get to the city faster (it made sense, but it made me feel dirty). I knew that I could get away with it, we had more than enough money for bail, and my good looks can get me out of everything, and we needed to because Mom was going to die if we didn't, but it still made me feel like I could be wearing a ski mask over my head and be carrying a gun in the butt of my jeans. Wait, did I put that there?

I pressed my hand to the small of my back and pressed to my skin, I couldn't feel anything that was other then the shape and form of my body morphing into my butt. I moved my hand around my back and front, making sure that I didn't have it. Nothing. OK, good.

"OK, so… I can see that there are…. Two cars that will work the best. One is a Lamborghini and there is one Ferrari." she paused, placed her free hand on her pursed lips and tapped her pink lips once. "Dibs on the Lamborghini!" she squealed and ran off into some random direction. She seemed to have disappeared into the darkness as she ran at her vampire speed to get to the car that she wanted to get. It seemed like the most stereotypical vampire thing, but right now I was having my doubts on Bram Stoker and his image of _Dracula_…

I sighed, pinched the bridge of my nose, and walked off into the eternal darkness of the parking garage. I turned my head left and right, trying to see if I could find the Ferrari, or some other car that would do for speed. Some cars were OK, and some were just plain down right sad. I was hoping that Alice was having better luck then I was with finding her car. Of course she was, Alice could _see _where her car was, and I was the one that had to look without any help what-so-ever.

Suddenly a sleek, glossy, and smooth black Ferrari sitting alone in the back of the massive garage. **(Pic of car on my profile.)** I smiled and jogged over to the car, seeing if it had tags, and if the owner was around. I pulled a bobby pin from my hair, my grown out bangs falling in my face, and bent it straight. I put the waved half into the key hole of the driver's side and began to jiggle it around, hoping that I could get the car unlocked. I heard the faintest _click_ and I smiled to myself, proudly.

I pulled on the small-as-atom handle and the car door swung open with air whistling out from the hinge; it seemed to make me feel luxurious. I my goofy grin grew to the edges of my ears, and I seemed to give a _humph_ to the air, being smug. I got to my hands and knees, ducking under the ever-low steering wheel and was now nearly kissing the accelerator and the brake pedals. My small fingers began to roam the surface right above the pedals, trying to find some sort of small opening so that I could pull this thing open. I found just the slightest crack, and I was going to get this open. I placed my index, middle, ring, and thumb fingernails into the crack and pulled, trying to pry it loose from the interior of the car. I could feel the small gap widening, giving my finger slightly more room for them to pull and get the plastic open. I squeezed the third joint of my fingers in and pulled slightly hard, flexing my arms and hands and grunting in the process. I ripped the plastic off, the thing breaking in half in the process.

"Damn." I muttered under my breath, I had not planned on having to fix it! I threw the two pieces of plastic to the side, not wanting to bother it again. Several different colored wires were crossing one another and multiple colors were noticeable. Several intertwined with one another, and some even split into different directions.

I pulled a black wire and ripped right through the rubber and copper of the wire, I took one of the many red wires and ripped it as well. I put the two copper endings together and tined them together, having the electrons flow through one another. I twined several different wires together, happy that Dad taught me how to hot-wire a car.

~*~

"_OK, sweetie, I want you to try and get Mom's car purring just like it should when she starts it with her keys. I taught you as much as I can, and I hope that you can do it now all on your own." dad instructed, pulling a stool over and sitting on the edge. His dark washed, iced in grease, jeans wrinkled as he propped his feet on the bar under the stool, all the weight resting on the balls of his feet. _

_Dad has spent all day with me trying to teach me to hot-wire a car, tune it, pick the fastest one out of a parking garage, and how to pick the lock. He thought that I needed to know this just in case it would come in handy one day. We were using Mom's Ferrari, Alice's Porsche, Jasper's Ducati, Dad's Volvo, his Vanquish, Carlisle's Mercedes, and my mustang. Each one was slightly different to hot-wire, and Dad showed me what to pull and twist, and what not to touch. _

_I nodded, and stuck my head right under the ever-low steering wheel pulling down the plastic covering all the wires that caused the car to work. I pulled at the right cords - or so I thought - and I twined the black and green front wires together._

_A loud honking came from the car, and all the lights started to flash in even increments. I yelped in surprise and pulled the two apart, now all I had to do was hope that Dad didn't get mad. _

"_Are you alright, honey?" He asked, jumping down from his stool and coming over to the car. _

_I let out the breath that I was holding, trying to relax my tense muscles. "Yeah, it just kinda took me by surprise ya know?" I asked, looking over my shoulder. I found Dad squatting down, his hands on his knees, and him peering into Mom's car. _

"_Do you know what you did wrong?" He asked, sweeping his eyes to the wire mess above my head. _

_I rolled my lips in between my teeth, happy that not one drop of venom went into my system as I did so, and contemplated on what I did do wrong. "Cross a black and green wire?" I guessed, raising my eye brows in response. I had an innocent smile on my lips, trying to see if it would help. _

_Dad hung his head, shook it slightly and chuckled to himself. "Yes, but you crossed the horn wire with the head light wire, try to steer away from those." He pointed to several different wires, gesturing to the ones that I don't need to touch. _

"_Oh, alright. I'll try again and see if I can get it." I told him, glancing at Dad one last time before turning my attention on the wires again. _

_I pulled several apart, some remaining untwisted into another, some going to another. I was having slightly a hard time thinking of which wires to cut, and which to keep the way that they are._

"_You know, I feel like I'm locked up in a building, a bomb had twenty seconds on the countdown, and I'm the cop that has to cut either the red wire or the blue one." I joked, pulling yet another red wire and twisting to copped to a green wire. Dad laughed with me, and the car was purring like a cat. _

"_I knew that you could do it." He smiled down on me, and offered a hand to help me up. I smiled in return, showing my straight teeth, and pulling my weight up with his iron hand. Dad pulled my into a hug, getting grease and several other car liquids into my hair and on my skin. _

"_EW!" I pulled away and wiped at my cheek, smearing the grease on like icing. "Daddy!" I whined, pushing my head back to look at the ceiling. He snickered and hugged me again, getting the grease in an even thicker coat on my surface. I scowled at the thought, even thought I, too, was covered like a cake and icing in grease, I didn't want even more grease on me._

"_Oh, sweetie, you know that it's only going to get worse, and we still have to hot-wire the Ducati." Dad gave a small laugh at the end and lead me off towards the motorcycle sitting in the corner, cowering away from the world. "Now, don't be scared to twine the wrong wires this time." he joked, but you could tell that he was serious. I threw my head back and laughed at how much Dad didn't seem to care. _

~*~

The black Ferrari purred just like it did in the past, and it seemed to bring me from my memory. I shook my head, smiled, and climbed into the front seat, shutting the door behind me. I pulled the car into reverse and looked back behind me, pulling out from the space. I adjusted the mirrors quickly, and switched on the head lights putting the Italian car into first gear, thanking Mom silently for making me learn how to drive stick.

I cruised to the front, only to find Alice already there, waiting for me most of the wolves in her car and waiting for my load to load up and take off. Her Lamborghini was quite ostentatious, sleek and silver with smooth curves and not one dent or scratch on the thing. She knew how to pick a sports car, and a great Italian one at that. **(Pic of car on my profile.)**

I parked right to the curb, and causing Jake to jump slightly back on the sidewalk of the airport. I unlocked the doors, tapping my fingers on the leather steering wheel. Jacob pulled the passenger seat back for Seth and Leah to get in the back.

The two siblings buckled their seat belts, most likely not trusting my driving, and sat ram-rod straight. I stifled the urge to roll my eyes, a habit I picked up from Dad, and scoff at the two of them. I knew that Seth trusted me, he was just tense, but Leah was a completely different story.

Jacob pushed the seat back and jumped in, not even bothering to pulled his seat belt over his chest and lap. He looked at me with a worried gleam in his eye.

"Ness, could you have picked and even more ostentatious car?" He asked.

I giggled and rolled my eyes, wanting it to be towards Leah in the back seat. "Oh, Jake. Don't you know? I inherited my father's need for speed." I tsked.

"Do I even _want _to know where this came from?" I shook my head in response, hoping that there wouldn't be any more questions for the rest now. I could see Alice bouncing up and down from being anxious.

"Away we go." I muttered, flooring the accelerator and following right behind Alice and her Lamborghini.

**I hope that you liked this chapter and be happy that it wasn't as long as the last one! I wanted to get more in, but I thought that that last Chapter was just a little too much for you to read. I would like to thank KelseyLuvsCullenBoys for REVIEWING twice just to get me to 60 REVIEWS and so that the rest of you people could get the next chapter! And I will be gone from the after noon of the fourth to the seventh, so don't be expecting me to add any chapters to this, and I will be enjoying the great sun of California!! Hope that you guys have a wonderful fourth od July! We in the USA are celebrating 230 years of independence from England!**

** LoriVamp - I'm glad that you liked the last chapter, and I thought that Alice being there was a great idea!**

** myloveisagreekgod - Glad that it was fabulous!!!**

** naruto watching freak - I think that this chapter answers your question and that you enjoyed it!!!**

** KelseyLuvsCullenBoys - It was hard for me to have Nessie just leave Edward like that, and she knew that it was wrong as well... It did hurt and it did seem like nothing was going to get better, but I promise that it will... eventually. **

** MAP to REVIEW Button:**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**


	19. Not my Mother

**Disclaimer: I do not, and will not, own the Twilight Saga; but I'm no Alice….**

**This chapter goes to: luvoftwilight, LoriVampp, KelseyLuvsCullenBoys, and Missing J and A for REVIEWING the last chapter!**

**I'm back and sorry that it took me a while to update, California was a blast! I feel sorry for the people that lived there on Tuesday for Michael Jackson's funeral. His star in Holly Wood is roped off from the fans throwing their flowers at it, and people are taking pictures, like it's going to be ripped from the walk of fame! God, it drove me mad! He's dead people, get over it!**

**Onto the story!**

**Recap from last chapter:**

"_Away we go." I muttered, flooring the accelerator and following right behind Alice and her Lamborghini._

**Nessie's Point of View: **

The road pasted under the sports car in a blur, a dead dog in the road wouldn't have been seen. Both my hands were kept on the steering wheel, my grip not loosening since the car started to go three times the legal limit. The black car stood out among all the other cars that were quite slow on the small road in Italy, but blending in at this point didn't matter.

Alice was only about three yards ahead of us, driving at the same speed that I was. The Lamborghini seemed to stand out more that the Ferrari did.

Several men and women that were walking yelled at us as we sped by, their fists waving in the air. I knew that they were speaking Italian, and I was forever happy that I didn't take Italian as my second language. You could tell that they were pissed, but by a second and one fourth later, they were out of sigh. And as they say; Out of sight, out of mind.

Seth and Leah were looking out each of the windows of the back seat, all four legs cramped up against the seat. I tried to scoot mine as far up as I could, but Lead decided to be a witch about it. Seth was the smallest, so he was the one to sit behind Jake, but he didn't seem to care.

The view of Italy sped behind us, the fields of Tuscany morphing into one as I drove past them. The multiple villa's miles from the road just slight glimpses and we drove. I wanted to stop and look at the wonderful houses, but we weren't your average tourists.

"Do you know how much farther, Ness?" Jake asked, looking out the windshield, seeing if Alice were to make a turn, or for the Volturi to pop up and kill us right here and now.

"No. I've never been to Voltera; Alice is the only one of us that knows where it is." I answered in a curt tone, trying to keep the answers short. "All that I know is that going through Tuscany is the quickest way to get there." I added after a quick pause.

"Do you want me to ask her?" Jacob asked, looking at me for the first time since we left the airport.

I nodded my head vigorously. "My phone should be in that small compartment right across from the-" I began to explain, but Jake caught me.

"Got it." He lifted my Samsung out from the compartment and pressed the end button turning it on. I heard the rushing of the bars, creating the AT&T sign. I waited until the question that I knew was coming voiced out. "What's the pass-code?" Jake asked, staring at the screen like porn was showing.

"1918." I stated simply, using the year that my father was changed as the pass-code to my phone.

Jake typed in the numbers and my screen popped up. The loud two words popping out, saying that I have a voice mail. "_Let's dance!_" It yelled, three times.

"You have three voice mails." Jake stated, like I didn't know that.

Suddenly my phone went off one more time, and the short lyrics sounded. "_Love me, love me. Feed the flame._" six times, it went off.

"And six text messages." Again, like I didn't already know…

"Just dial Alice's number, speed dial seven." I ordered. The reason that Alice was speed dial seven was because I thought that it was ironic that she could see the good things in the future - sometimes - and seven was a lucky number.

Jake pressed the phone to his ear and waited for Alice to pick up, it ran only once.

"It's just about another, oh, I would say about one hundred and fifty miles away, and we should be there in an hour or so." She spoke right when she picked up. "Any other questions?" Alice asked, impatiently.

"No, other than are you just going to take us right to the blood sucker city?" Jake asked. Alice scoffed and hung up, not even answering the moronic question. He pulled my phone from his ear and stared at the screen in disbelief. "She hung up on me." God, did he always have to announce the obvious.

"Yes, Jacob. Alice hung up on you, for being a complete idiot." I rolled my eyes, keeping them on the road still. "Can I have my phone? I want to see who text me six times and called me" I held my hand out, wanting my phone, and felt the smooth plastic slip into my palm.

I pulled my phone in front of me, my knees being in charge of the steering as I pulled up my message inbox. I had one message from Dad, one from Rosalie, one from Emmett, one from Jasper, one from Carlisle and one from Esme. Just about everyone in the family, at home.

I looked at the message from Jasper, it being the most recent.

_Where's Alice? Where r u? Com home! U cant do this alone, Nessie!_

_U need us, and u need 2 com home, NOW!_

I deleted the message, knowing that Alice most likely got one very similar to the one that I had. The message from Esme was next.

_I know that ur a strong girl, sweetie, but u cant do this. _

_Com home, and we can get ur mom bak easier with all of us. _

_Just com home._

I nearly cried at the message, but I deleted it none the less. I saw that the nest message was from Emmett, now I was scared. I opened the message and read, right after I flickered my eyes to the road to make sure that Alice was still there.

_Ok, ur only a kid, kid and u need help with stuff like this. _

_Com home and we can talk, I wont get mad at u, but no promises on every1 else. _

_Just com bak, squirt. _

I thought that other than Esme's Emmett's was the least to yell at me, but more of reason with me. I wanted to groan at the sight that the next message was from Rosalie. Here we go, I hit the center button.

_R u mad?! U cant just run off like that! Com home NOW!_

That one was fast… and very ticked… I opened Carlisle's next, fearing the last message to be opened.

_I know that you're a big girl, and I have the utmost confidence in you. Go get her, but come home, honey. _

Out of all the message's so far, Carlisle's was the only one that said that I can do this and that he's fine with it, as long as I come home….

Now for the mother load…

_Sweetheart, please come home. _

_I need you, and I can't loose both girls in my life for the same cause, and to the same people. _

_Please don't make me go through this, and you have the most possibility do die more than I do. _

_Just come home. _

_I love you, always. _

I was shocked that Dad didn't yell at me, or do something that I knew would pop an artery, even if his heart wasn't beating. I wanted so badly to reply to his message, but I had three voice mails to tend to as well. I exited out from my inbox and hit one, waiting for my voice mail to come up.

"_You have three new messages_," The robot-like voice sounded, making the words sound short and choppy. "_First unheard message: _Sweetie, it's Dad. Please come home," Dad was begging, I could hear his sobbing in the back round. "I need you. I cant loose both you and your mother to the same people." I could hear him cry his tearless sobs and I could hear all the others in the back round cry as well. I could feel my heart shatter into a million pieces, and my stomach drop to the road below my feet. "Please. It's hard enough without Bella, but I need you. You keep me grounded, and I love you. Just come home, please." He begged, and then he hung up.

"_Next unheard message: _Nessie, please you need to come home, and I'm scared for you, honey. I know that you're a big girl now, but you're still just a kid and you're not experienced in fighting our kind. Please, I'm scared that you're going to die, and you need to come home. I love you, and please come back." Dad's second message ended.

"_Next unheard message: _Renesmee Carlie Cullen, you need to get back here _now_! I don't care where you are, or who you're with get back here! You are in big trouble young lady! Come _home_!" The last message was from Rosalie, and she was ticked off.

I rolled my eyes and pressed the end button, ending the call. I hated when Rosalie acted like she was automatically my replacement mother, just because my real mom isn't able to fulfill her job yet. She's done that since I was born, and it gets on my nerves. She's not my mom, and she can't act like she's my mom either.

"Who left the messages?" Jake asked, looking at me with concern and I scowled at the road.

"The text messages were from each, and everyone, of the family members back in Vancouver. The three voice mails were from Dad and Rosalie." I spat her name onto the steering wheel. God, she irritated the living day light out of me.

"Wow, was everything alright or-" Jacob began to question.

"Can't we just focus on getting to Voltera?" I asked through my clenched teeth, raising my voice. I hardly ever got this mad, but the last message sent my temper to a new high.

"Yeah, sorry, Ness." Jake looked down guiltily. My heart felt a pang of remorse and I felt horrible for what I said, but I knew that this was no time to get all sappy, and that there was a life that needed to be saved. I hesitantly extended my right hand towards him, wanting to touch the russet skin that I loved, so much. I wanted to make him believe that I was sorry and that he needed to act like it was my time of the month. I opened my mouth slightly, but closed it tight and pulled my hand back.

"Sorry, Jake." I whispered through my unmoving lips. I hoped that he heard, and that in his mind, he would accept.

I continued to drive, right on the tail gate of Alice. She turned the corners easily, not having any problem; I on the other hand, wasn't a full vampire, so I was having a slightly more difficult time with the steering wheel. The small hills seemed to grow, wider and taller creating the smallest of mountains…

Over a hill I saw a city, old yellowing buildings and a high clock tower that dominated every building. An old, tall, thick, yellow wall surrounded the buildings, creating the most protection that it could. I could see that some people were going in, and some were coming out. A dark aura seemed to be cast upon the city atop the hill. The sun wasn't even blocked, seeming to mock my misery. There was Voltera, waiting for us.

"There it is." I spoke in a soft whisper. I pointed to the hill, knowing that this was where we needed to be. The wolves in the car turned to look at the small, yet powerful city. "Volterra." I spoke, my tone grave.

I knew that there were only five options waiting for us on the top of the hill. One: We die right when we walk in. Two: We get lucky enough to get in their lair, but die right when they find us. Three: Find Mom, but die when trying to save her. Four: Find Mom, and get out alive. Five: Find Mom, have me and Alice get out alive, but loose some great souls in the battle.

I had to admit that I was scared, not for myself, but for the many people that tagged along. I knew that if they should die, then I would be the reason. We pulled up the hill, my heart rate increasing as we climbed the hill at a crawl. I was scared of what's going to happen when we walk through the gates.

Once I reached the top of the hill, I saw that the Lamborghini parked under a tree, Alice, Embry, and Quil getting out. I could feel my eyebrows knits into one at the sight, but I pulled into the parking space next to her. The tree had shaded enough of the space to shield my car as well.

I hopped right out from the car and walked around the second sports car to speak to my aunt.

"Why did you park?" I asked, keeping my voice low enough that no human in ear shot would be able to hear.

"No one is able to park, for some odd reason. I think that the elders of the coven ordered the humans to not let anyone in the city, by car. All that I can do is park and we can get in over a wall." Her eyes darted around the entrance, the large black metal gate seeming to give a aura of haunting, and unwelcome.

I was honestly scared to walk into the city, it seemed that it was a prison camp and that I wasn't going to get out once I walked in. it threatened anyone who walked in, I couldn't see why some people lived in there.

I looked back at the wolves, and saw that all four of them were staring at the two of us waiting for us to tell them what to do and how to do it…

"OK, we're going to jump and wall to get in the city, and then we go from where Alice is going to tell us what to do next." I spoke the simple instructions, knowing that they could get that much out of them. All four of them nodded, and waited for the two of us to move. I turned my head towards Alice, the same clueless look in my eye on where we were going to go to now.

Alice rolled her eyes to the back of her head, groaned and muttered something unintelligent - it sounded along the lines of "How do they live". She pushed off the car with her shoulder and walked around until she disappeared into the shadows. Again, Bram Stoker wasn't that far off with his image of _Dracula_ for vampires. I followed her in suit and could hear the others right behind me, wanting to get in and out as soon as they could.

Alice continued to walk until she reached a section of the wall with a large, old, twisted oak tree reaching over the wall with the old, and flushed branches. You could easily jump over the wall by using the tree, and I knew then that this is why Alice lead us halfway around the wall, and because on the other side was a long and dark alleyway. She turned on her heal, giving me an expecting and knowing look, then turned again to the point where I was facing her small and slender back.

Alice bent into a crouch, her feet bending forward and all of her small weight balancing on the balls of her feet. Her arms reached behind her, her fingers spread wide and hand hands taunt and tense. You could see the muscles in her back rolling in circles and bunch up into one as she waited to pounce up. With just a flick of her legs, Alice was in the air and she was soaring easily in the air. She flipped her body over her head pointing down towards gravity, and I couldn't help but worry that if something should go wrong that her head would be hit against the concrete. Alice's hair never moved as she gracefully flipped in the air. Her legs never separated from one another, and they stayed straight as a board as she flew through the air. Each of her hands reached out as her head reached just a fourth of an inch above the edge of the wall. Her fingers curled around the wall, and her elbows bent slightly lowering her face to the point where she was kissing the old rock. Her elbows bent straight once again and she was sent flying over the wall. Her feet were facing the ground and her arms were above her head and her feet were at different lengths, one knee bent slightly. She seemed like a spy on a mission, and I was let in on the secret.

I smiled at Jake, signaling for him to use the tree as I crouched to the ground as well. I pushed my legs up and jumped to the wall. My legs spread, as if I were doing a cart-wheel, and I used one hand to help me over the wall. I landed right beside Alice and she was bouncing up and down from waiting for the other four people to join us. I could hear the grunts and complaints from Leah on the other side as she, and Seth landed right in front of me.

"You could have picked at better spot to jump, pixie?" She asked, her eyes flaring with anger at Alice. "Stop." I ordered before something began. I didn't have time to break up their fight before it even began. They instantly stopped their bickering and just faced away from one another. I turned my attention to Alice as the others joined us, and I turned to Alice. "Where do we go from here?" I asked, hoping that she could think fast, because I knew that she couldn't see what was in the future.

Alice paused and pursed her lips. "I think that it would be best if we split into two separate groups and then just meet up over my the clock tower. Look for a member of the Guard and if you find them, just follow them and don't worry. I'll go with Nessie. Since I can't go out into the sun I don't want to risk getting caught there, and we can just meet up later." Alice pulled me to her side.

Jake nodded in agreement and looked at me one last time, before he walked off with the others into the sunlight. I turned to Alice and began to follow her in the allies, seeming to blend in just as well as she did into the darkness; it must be a vampire thing that I inherited. She creped along the walls, not having any trouble with being seen with her vampire speed and timing. I followed her, and stayed close to the walls wanting to keep my spine pressed to the old thing at all times, even if I was risking my wonderful skin for cancer.

Alice was slinking along the walls and having her eyes peeled in front of us, while I was in charge if the back of the small group of two. Alice made a left and stopped right in her tracks, not even giving me time to see before I hit her hard back an nearly fell back.

She crouched low, and was glaring coldly into the darkness that the alley was casting in a shadow. Her back was coiled like a spring mashed down, waiting to be set free. A snarl ripped from her throat, threatening the dark shadow. I tried to look around her small frame but saw nothing in there but…

A dark silhouette stood on front of us, blending just as well as we did in the shadows. He didn't cast a shadow at all, but seemed to be one with the darkness that was surrounding his large body, and his threads of muscle. His was tall and very well built, I almost wanted to admit better than Emmett. He seemed slightly familiar to me….

"Run Nessie!" Alice yelled as she flung herself at the tall figure and he lunged toward Alice, growling.

The giant mass that was hiding in the darkness form us came into better light and I saw where I had seen the huge waste of volume in front of me.

Alice growled viciously as Felix as his jaw tried to take a snap out from her neck, Alice moving out of the way right before the teeth made contact with her marble skin. Alice climbed on his back and pulled him into a head lock, pulling at the roots of his hair.

"Run! Hurry! Find Jake and-" Felix grabbed her hair and pulled her off his back and her scream was the only thing that filled my now bleeding ears.

I took one step back as I was scared for my aunt and wanted to help her, but I would only make matters worse…

Felix threw Alice to the ground, her body bouncing once and her head hitting the wall of the alley as it fell limp on her neck. If I didn't know better, I would have thought that she was dead. Felix chuckled darkly, taking one step towards me. I gulped the large lump in my throat down, for the first time scared for me and not others.

"_You keep your hands off my niece!_" Alice snarled in anger at Felix, launching herself at the man again, pinning him down on the ground and straddling his waist, trying to keep her firm hold on him as he struggled. "Just go, Nessie! They can't find you! Run, and don't look back!" Alice yelled at me, Felix got the better of her and flipped over pinning her against the wall by her neck. She gasped and began to pulled at his hand, trying to fight back.

I could watch any more. I turned around and ran for my life, running as fast as my legs would carry my body. I could hear the growls and threats that each of them threw at the other, along with the crashing of their bodies. The smaller crashes were more often than the larger ones, and the male booming cackling was much more often as well showing me that my family member was loosing.

I wanted Alice to win the fight against Felix, but I knew that it was a lost cause. I loved Alice with all my heart, but there was no hope for her. All that I could do now was hope for the best and if the worse should come out of this then I would be the one to tell Jasper the worst of the news for him. I sincerely hoped that my wonderful aunt would live to see Mom again, and I hoped that she would kick Felix's butt, but all that I could do was hope for the better… even though it didn't seem like it was going to get any better than this…

**I finished this chapter! And it took me all day! I was in my room "locked up like a hermit" according to my aunt and grandmother. I hope that you liked this chapter and that you'll take some time to REVIEW just one line for this chapter! Tell me what you think is going to happen to Alice, or Jake! If they found Alice and Nessie, what makes you think that they won't find the other wolves!!! **gasp!** Tell me what you think!!**

**Oh, and take a moment and think about this: If I let them all come out from Volterra alive, would this seem like something (if being a vampire were real ****-**** and that would be SO COOL!) that would happen in real life? I want my story to be as real as can be, and if making a few sacrifices is what's necessary, then I will take the chance! **

** Missing J and A - Maybe you're right about how long we've been independent, I don't know; I didn't pay attention is U.S. History three years ago when I last took it. Glad that you said that I didn't have to update the story until I got back, but I had to write it first, and it took me all night, and I fell asleep in front on my laptop... And when we were walking back from the fireworks with my uncle, some drunk people were lighting fire crackers, and throwing them in the streets. They lit one when we were like two feet away and threw it when were right in front of them. The fire cracker nearly went down my uncles jacket, and they kinda scared me... Ganster like...**

** KelseyLuvsCullenBoys - Thank you for saying that I picked the right cars for this, and that it is kinda cool how to hot-wire a car (I wish that I know how to....) **

** LoriVampp - And I kelt this going!!! I like how Leah got all bitchy too, and I plan for more bitchy-ness to come! **

** luvoftwilight - WOW, I live out in Dallas (Houston for the next 1.5 weeks) and I didn't know that! Thank you for telling me what the real wires are and showing that I made a mistake. I guess I'll have to remember that for future reference.... And, I sure as hell hope that you don't steal a car!!! I'm glad that you liked the flashback, you're the only one that REVIEWED and said that they liked the flashback....**

** MAP to REVIEW Button:**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**


	20. Choking on Air

**Disclaimer: I do not, and will not, own the Twilight Saga; but I'm no Alice…**

**This chapter goes to: LoriVampp, KelseyluvsCullenBoys, Missing my A getting over my J, teamcullen1234, fanpires101, Sparkly-Vampire-Wannabe, and myloveisagreekgod for REVIEWING for the last chapter. **

**Recap:**

_I wanted Alice to win the fight against Felix, but I knew that it was a lost cause. I loved Alice with all my heart, but there was no hope for her. All that I could do now was hope for the best and if the worse should come out of this then I would be the one to tell Jasper the worst of the news for him. I sincerely hoped that my wonderful aunt would live to see Mom again, and I hoped that she would kick Felix's butt, but all that I could do was hope for the better… even though it didn't seem like it was going to get any better than this…_

**Nessie's Point of View:**

I ran into the sunlight, thankful that my skin didn't sparkle or do much when I walked out into the sunlight. I could feel the humid air hitting my cheeks and causing my blood to boil under my thin skin, and to have that blood showing on my cheeks.

My thighs were beginning to grow slightly sore and my muscles were feeling pulled and strained from my constant running today and the jumping and any other form of workout for my upper legs. I could feel with and every stride that I ran the strain that I was placing on my legs and the pain shooting up to my brain. I winced with each step, trying my best to ignore the pain, but not completely able to shut the horrid pain from my mind.

I focused on just getting away from the fight and trying to save my own life knowing that this was the only way that I could save my mother's. the pressure was on for the wolves and I.

Several swarms of dark cloaks were hurrying over to the point where Alice was, like it was rush hour on a Friday. I knew that now, with so many members of the Guard running over to where she was fighting, her chances were as slim as her pinky finger - maybe even less. It scared me.

I was terrified to think that I might loose my aunt and even more people that were dearest to me, my heart just sped at the slightest thought of it all. But, they knew that this wasn't some easy-as-pie mission - or whatever you want to call it - they knew that there was the chance that they could get hurt, or worse die. They knew it, yet they suited up and followed right behind me… but why? I knew that Quil, Embry, Seth, Jake, and Alice were the closest thing that Mom had to friends and that they cared for one another. But Leah, she hated Mom and our entire family, yet she followed for some odd and strange reason, she wants to be here…

An abandon alleyway was visible within my line of sight, and it would only take me a few seconds to reach it and hide within its darkest depths of hell. People were in my way, and I shoved and pushed them aside. They cried and yelled in protests at me in Italian and I was forever thankful that I had no idea what they were saying.

I reached the mouth and was suddenly pulled off to the left by strong, firm, warm hands. My back collided with the yellowed stone of the wall and a built body was pressed up against my torso. Both my wrists were pinned above my head by one hand, and the other free hand of the attacker was clad on my neck, squeezing hard. My air was cut off in my windpipe and I gasped at the shock, my chest aching for oxygen. My heart rate was increasing from the lack of air the it was recieving and my eyes were squeezed shut, afraid to look Death in the eye.

"Who are you, and what the hell are you thinking?" I heard a husky, yet somehow soft voice demand in a hushed whisper, trying to remain discreet.

I opened my eyes only to find a dark skin man standing in front of me, I knew him from somewhere but my head was spinning currently, and I couldn't think strait. I opened my mouth to speak when he lost his patients.

"I said, who. Are. You." He made each word their own sentence. His tone was harsh, and it cut through me like a blade. It scared me that a friend wouldn't recognize me and that he was hurting me and killing me.

"Seth." I gasped. "It's me," gasp, "Ren-" gasp "esmee." I choked at the end, my heart was slowing and I only had minute, if that, left.

"How do I know that?" Seth demanded, his grip tightening on my neck.

I couldn't answer him, all thoughts from my head were gone and into oblivion. I knew that I was going to die right now if he didn't let me go, and let me breathe.

"Seth!" I heard yet, another male, deep, husky voice yell. This one was far away, but I'm sure that from me not being able to breathe was helping that it seemed so far. "What are tyou doing?! This _is _Nessie! And you're killing her!" the second voice yelled.

As if to prove his point I gasped and choked on my last reserve of air, trying to make it enough for me to last just a few more seconds. I had to admit that I was ashamed of myself, I never got to save Mom or even get to see her again. I wasn't even going to die at the hands of the Volturi, but one of my best friends, all by accident. It didn't seen to be the way that I wanted to die; I wanted to leave the Earth proudly and honorably, fighting for my life and being strong enough to look at Death in the face and say "I'll take my chances." but I wasn't going to get that.

"Please." I choked, having no more air to breathe and keep me alive.

The hand that was holding me released as well as the hand that was around my neck, opening my throat for me to live. I fell to the dirt ground in one heap, my right hand clutching my throat from the sudden relief of pressure. My left arm was supporting all of my weight as I let the rest fall on my knees. I gasped at the sudden intake of air and began to cough and choke on it, the shock too much for me to handle. My heart rate picked up and went at a steady pace once again, giving me relief and being able to think coherent thoughts once again. My windpipe expanded from the air, and I gasped again, causing me to choke again.

I felt someone kneel down beside me and began to rub my back with gentle pats, whispering words of comfort and reassurance, while my attacker/choker was freaking out.

"Oh, my god! Nessie I am _so sorry_! I didn't know if it was you, or if it was a Volturi member! I thought that they were faking your heart beating and all that other crap! I'm so freaking sorry!" Seth apologized several times.

"You should be sorry, prick." The man beside me scolded.

I got enough air now that I wasn't choking and gasping to look up at the person how saved me. Jacob was looking into my brown eyes. He was hurt, and he was making sure that I could breathe properly. I tried to smile but my lips wouldn't make the movement to turn upwards, they ached and my mind was too depressed to even try to smile. Jake knew that I was trying to smile, so he lifted his lips in response.

"Are you okay?" He asked, raising his eyebrows in concern. I couldn't speak yet, so I just simply nodded. He nodded, glad that I was alright then turned his attention to Seth. "What the heel where you thinking?" He demanded at one of his best friends. "She could have died!" He was ticked, but I couldn't take the risk of the Guard finding us in the alleyway and then taking us in, even thought I knew that it would get me in their little home.

Seth backed up, holding his hands up, palms facing us, and began to back out. "Hey man, I'm sorry. I'm just so paranoid that they found me and-"

"Shut up!" I yelled in a whisper, my voice hoarse. Seth looked at me, confused that I had interrupted his long, and fourth apology. "We can't do this!" I explained. "Get low and follow me." I ordered.

I could see that they were confused as hell, but they were smart enough to see that I meant what I was saying, and they followed what I had ordered them to do. Seth and Jake bent their knees and lowered their bodies down closer to the ground, following my slinking along the walls. I his behind a wall with a hole to see through and I knew that they were behind me.

I could feel the heat of Seth beside me, in a catty-cornered angle, with Jacob right behind him, both ready t do anything and everything. I looked back, making sure that they were looking my way, and that they were ready for anything to hit them. I nodded, and straightened my legs slightly elevating my body slightly, giving me a view of the square.

People were enjoying the warmth and the sunlight, not even knowing what was going on right under their noses. It made me sick on how these people think that they live in a perfect city, when the people running it were pure evil. I resisted the urge to rolled my eyes and snort at how naïve these people were. I let my eyes graze along the people, and their activities. Then one, or multiple things, caught my eyes.

Several dark, cloaked, figures were hurrying their way over to one of the many allies that surrounded the square. Some were taller, but slightly lanky, and some were small, but built well, all of them were different - not two were the same. One of the smaller figures caught my eye, _the _smallest of the group. They were not very taller, and looked to be as thin as a twig, and had the most fragile body that I have ever seen in my life. The person walked the slowest., trailing at the end of the ground, and stumbling over their own feet. A larger cloaked vampire was on either side of the person, guiding the smallest one in the correct direction. I knew where I had seen the smallest one before; she was with me not five minutes ago.

Alice.

They had her, and were going to take her to their hide-out and kill her, or torture some answers out from her lungs and heart. Alice was too small and fragile to take much of it, and the best that I could hope for was that they would get it all over with quickly, not wanting my aunt to feel any pain what-so-ever.

I could feel the aching in my heart at the simplest thought of loosing Alice just slightly. I couldn't imagine the world without Alice, she seemed to be one of the reasons that people had hope in the world for world peace and to have non-polluted air to breathe. She's energetic and bright, always seeing the best in things - literally.

The several cloaked vampires moved into a covered alleyway and disappeared into the confines of their ever-so-safe shadows. They seemed to become one with the darkness, just like Alice and I did earlier, or they just seemed to evaporate from the world. It wasn't a shock that they knew how to scale the walls without being detected by the several humans that surrounded, and lived in the city.

I could feel the heat and the tension in the air as the three of us watched the Guard lead Alice away into their evil filled home. I felt horrible for dragging my ever-kind aunt into thus mess, and getting her killed in the process. I felt horribly guilty for getting her killed and she still had so many things that she wanted to do in the world… still after decades of living on this earth.

Just then, three more cloaked figures came out from a group of humans, pushing and shoving them aside, barking orders at them in their native tongue of Italian. Two of them were holding onto one forearm, each, of a tall and dark skinned girl. Her slick black hair was pulled into a high pony-tail and her skin seemed to be quite the contrast with the other humans around her. Leah was discovered by the Volturi.

I could feel Seth going crazy right behind me, his body shaking from the anger. His older sister was taken by our enemy and there wasn't a thing that he could do to help her, but he was falling of the cliff of sanity and was just about to explode from his anger and the Guard would know where we stood, of they didn't already. His hands were shaking, as if they were vibrating, and his face was twisted into an furious scowl on his face. His chest was rumbling low and dark, as if he were slowly changing his demeanor and becoming evil himself. It scared unsightly with the twisted face of pure rage and hat towards the vampires that now held his sister and some loved ones.

I carefully placed my hand on his bicep and began to try and think of soothing thoughts, knowing that Seth could hear them just as well as I could. _Before you do anything stupid, think rationally. You're not the only one who had the closest person to them - for the moment - taken by the creatures, and someone who is suffering from hurt from these people. You need to think about what is best for _us and Leah. _She wouldn't want you to just phase and then go out in the open and fight; we need to plan this and try and get her back, without alerting the Guard. I know that you love her and want her, back but the best thing at the moment is to just keep calm and get her back later. We'll get Leah and Alice back._ I paused in my thoughts and looked back out into the square, seeing if any others were found, like Dad and the rest of the family doing something stupid. But, instead I saw that that there were even more Guard members swarming around a second tall being. _Along with Embry_. I added quietly in my mind.

The last thought caused Seth's head to snap up to the point where my gaze was focused. He could see his fellow brother being pushed forward and into the same alleyway that Alice and Leah went down just three minutes ago. He was even more furious with the vampires now that they had taken Embry as well, as was Jake. Not only had they taken a piece of my family and the only one that knew how to get to the single leader of the guard, but they took his beta, and one of his lifelong friends. Both of them were pretty pissed off right now, and I knew that I could handle one phased, PO'd wolf, but defiantly not two.

I looked at Jake and I felt horrible that he had to go through this, and I was the one that was making him do so. I reached across Seth and my finger tips hardly touched Jacob's hair on his arm, let alone the skin, placing my free hand on Seth's vibrating arm.

_We're going to get them back, you have to know that. You both knew what you were getting yourselves into, as did Alice, Leah, and Embry; you knew that there was a chance that we were going to die and so did they. Just be happy that you're fine and Quil just might be fine and looking for us right now. _

I was trying to calm them down, and it seemed to be working - just slightly.

Right when I finished my mental speech, I heard a deep _thud _along with an audible grunt. I head sharply shot to the spot where I heard the thus and grunt, seeing only the silhouette of an average, yet built up man. His shoulders were broad and were sitting in a menacing posture, it seemed to say "stay away, but I'm still going to kill you" and it scared me.

Suddenly the tense posture of the person relaxed and moved slightly. I was just about ready to rip the dude's throat out, and I will not show the slightest ounce of mercy.

"Thank god that I found you guys. The blood sucjers were got on my trail and then-" He was cut off by my arm pressing into his throat. I had no way of knowing if he was part of the Volturi or if we did know him and he was part of our rescue squad that was meant to be here in the city.

He gasped at his lack of air, and his hand reached to his throat, trying to pry my arm away from his throat, gasping for the air that he needed.

"Are you trying to fool us?" I asked, whispering quietly in his ear, even though the other two could hear us. "If you're the real Quil, then answer me this: When did you meet me?" I asked, knowing very few people knew this. I was hoping that he would answer quickly and not die of suffocation from my hands if he was really Quil.

He gasped and choked, yet he still opened his mouth to speak. He seemed to have a hard tome to get the words out, and I loosened my grip by a fraction to get him going.

"At the Cullens' house, when I-" Cough "joined Jake's pack." He gasped, his face turning an unhealthy shade of purple.

I released my grip and stepped back as he fell forward, clutching his throat and wheezing loudly. I felt bad that I had nearly killed him, but he should know that it was only precaution towards us and for him as well, I could have _really _killed him - easily.

"Sorry, Quil, but you know that we have to be careful." I apologized.

"S'okay." He blew off, rising from the ground. His eyes swept over the alleyway, taking in everything that he saw. "I saw Alice, Leah and Embry." He stated, his tone slightly sad by the idea.

I nodded, glad that we didn't have to explain it, upset that he knew and that he mentioned it. "Good." Ugh, no it wasn't good that they were taken. "Now, all we have to do, is get in there." I spoke, and with that I turned on my heal and strode deeper into the alley.

I could hear that the three boys were right on my heals, following me, needing to get to the lair that held their family as well as mine.

We had every intention on getting everyone back, and getting home, and nothing - not even Death himself - was going to stand in my way of that.

**Okay, I know that I meant to update earlier, but I was suffering from a slight case of "I-don't-feel-like-writing-right-now" and now it's over! Well, not the fanfic, but the chapter ****- trust me, we are **_**way **_**far off from being done with this. **

**I hope that you liked this chapter and that you're craving more and you just **_**need **_**more!**

**myloveisagreekgod - I answered your question earlier, and I hope that it was a valid answer. If you have any more then just REVEIW or PM me. **

**Sparley-Vampire-Wannabe - Okay, first: Love the name! And second: I hope that you don't virtually kill me, and Alice is not going to die. I promise. **

**LoriVampp - Loved that I could give you an adrenaline rush from the fight that Nessie saw between Alice and Felix, and that you were on the edge of your chair when you finshed reading the chapter. And yes, I am only 13 with nothing better to do with their time. I hope that this chapter was better than the last! (Seriously doubt it, but still hoping!) And I can promise one more fight that is going to happen a little later on in the story! EEK!**

**fanpires101 - I'm sorry to hear that you were sick when I was ipdating and writing, but now I'm glad that you're better, caught up, and back on track! It's a good thing that the voicemail from Edward made you cry, although I had no idea that it was just _that _emotional for my readers. Even though I wrote it, I hated how Rosalie tried to replace Bella as well. To me, in BD she acted like Bella had no right to be near her and to hold her own daughter and just be a mother to her; and it MAJORLY got on my nerves. So, I decided to let in a bit of my opinion and see what others' thought about it. **

**teamcullen1234 - Well, I must say that you have soe questions for me to answer. And this chapter answer your question regarding Jake and the rest of the pack, some good, and some not-so-good. I'm glad that you have th hopes for Bella, Nessie and Alice to whip out a can of ticked-off-vampires and kick their butts!**

**Counting down till I see my A again - Thank you for saying that it was an unexpected thing for Felix and Alice to get into a fight, I try and keep things frecsh and going, and I want it to stay that way. I have a question for you: When you said it's hard to imagine, did you mean that you can't see it in your head, that you think it would have never happened in the books, or something else? I'm just trying to improve my writing here people. **

** Kelsey:uvsCullenBoys - And here we go with the-voiemail-broke-me-heart thing again. Seriously, was it that emotional? I had absolutly no idea that it was like that... and I kinda mean for it to be, but I couldn't think of any way _for_ it to work! And I know as well, that when us females get mad, we can kick some a**! And I think that this chapter answered your full-on hope that Alice will live... maybe... maybe not..**

** I hope that you enjoyed this chapter, and I look forward to reading some REVIEWS SOON PEOPLE! All that's left to do it REVIEW!**

** MAP to REVIEW Button:**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**


	21. Slim to None

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Twilight Saga, but I plan on trying to change that very soon… ;-)**

**This chapter goes to: KelseyLuvsCullenBoys, Fanpires101, Sparkly-Vampire-Wannabe, Anonymous, and LoriVampp. I have to say… Some of y'all aren't REVIEWING like you used to!!! You people know who you are!**

**Recap from Last Chapter:**

_**I could hear that the three boys were right on my heals, following me, needing to get to the lair that held their family as well as mine. **_

_**We had every intention on getting everyone back, and getting home, and nothing **__**- not even Death himself - was going to stand in my way of that. **_

**Nessie's Point of View:**

I slinked along the walls and grounds of the city, the yellowing walls not helping me blend in, but thankful that the shadows were dense and thick. My eyes peered around each corner for dark figures, or some people waiting in cloaks. Each time, I came up with nothing and I was glad that a stroke of luck was finally getting something good happening to me.

I continued along the walls, slowly making our way over to the alley where the Guard had dragged in Alice, Leah, and Embry. I followed the scent of Felix and Demetri into the alleyways, knowing that they took Alice away and that Demetri was needed to locate the others. The sweet and refreshing scent was strong and bold as I skimmed along the rough yellow surfaces of the alleyway.

The slope was heading downhill as I continued to tiptoe in the darkness, and I could feel the water running beneath my feet, going downhill as well. The water at the end of the trail — so to speak — was falling down underneath the city, down a drain. I could hear each and every individual drop fall down the long chute and hit the ground at least thirty feet bellow.

I came to the large drain, and saw that there was orange rust all around the edges and three long rods going horizontally across the wide circle. All of the rods were crusted in orange and brown rust, not showing on spec of metal through the rust. From the scents that I was having as my guide into the secret lair of the Guard and ancient family that we were meant to fight. I bent down to the dirt earth and gripped at the two bars on the sides, foregoing the rod in the center. The tips of my fingers hit the base of my palm and I could feel my muscles begin to bunch up and flex in my arms and back.

I pulled at the rods, wanting them to come loose and to have the large drain lift from the ground. I used all the strength that my body could muster up, hoping that it would be enough for the drain to come up from the ground. A loud groan came from the drain and I pulled even harder, wanting the damn thing to come up. The drain gave one final groan and a quick moan — I was hoping that the Guard couldn't hear it — and it finally came loose and lifted up from the ground.

I let out the air that I didn't realize that I was holding, and I strained to keep the drain in my hands. I slowly moved my torso to my left and dropped the rust coated metal on the ground, the metal making a loud _clang_ as it hit the ground.

I looked deep into the manhole and saw nothing down apart from pitch black darkness. I couldn't see dust, sunlight, or even something that would be the size of a blue whale; suddenly, I wasn't so sure that this was the right place.

_You're on the right_ _track, honey. _Mom whispered in my mind. _Just follow the scents and you'll know what to do. _She advised. I didn't want to nod my head or anything along those lines, so I just stuck with following Mom's instructions.

I bent my knees, to the point where I was only a few inches from the ground, and with just a quick push I was in the air and falling down into the darkness. I sucked in a small gasp of air as I let gravity have its way with me and let me fall to the ground. I could feel the wind lift and control my hair to its will, having it whip at my face and stay suspended in air. My arms were held straight above me as I fell, trying to keep a slight ounce of wind resistance for the fall, and my legs bent at a slight angle — one foot over lapping the other. My slim body was cutting through the air like a knife, not getting even slightly slowed by the chilling air around me. I could feel my skin erupting into goose-bumps as I fell closer and closer to the ground, getting deeper within the sewer system and underneath the city above me.

I kept my eyes open, wanting to see if there was something waiting for us in this pit of death that we were walking into. All that I could see was darkness none the less, but I could still smell everything that this tunnel had to offer me. Rust, water, sand, stone, mold, and salt tainted the air all around me, my lungs burning from how thick it was held in the air.

The stone came in contact with my feet, and I bent my knees to save myself from the impact. I let my feet give off the ground slightly, causing all of my weight to travel right to the balls of my feet. My arms spread from my body like wings on a bird, ready to protect me if needed. I allowed my eyes one quick and easy sweep around the room and saw that there was nothing for me to run from or fight down here at all until we reach the catacombs of the castle.

I looked up to the hole that I just jump from and saw that there were dark blobs looking down at me, trying to see me.

"Jump." I whispered, hardly able to hear it myself, but I knew that the wolves above me could.

The light disappeared for a moment and I could hear the air whistling around a long body, gravity pulling it down closer to the core of the Earth. A light _thump _was made when the body touched the stone, along with a slight grunt. The same process happened twice more, and all of us were now in the sewer system of the city and on the right track.

I was just about to take my first step deeper into the darkness where the small stream of water was being pulled when I heard Seth speak up for the first time since Leah was caught.

"Can we phase?" He asked, sounding strained and nervous. "This just doesn't feel right to be walking around in human form." He explained, as if he needed a reason to be ready and protected. I could feel the waves of heat coming from his body along with Jake's and Quil's they were shaking as well. I knew that if they didn't phase when they needed to, then they would do it when temper was lost on them.

I nodded, scared to say even one word in this long and depressing tunnel. "Just do it quickly and as quietly as you can." I added, not wanting to send a warning to the Guard that we were here.

Three explosions of heat was pushed through the air, curing my goose-bumps instantly and three giant horse like wolves stood on all fours, their black eyes filled with hatred and aggression.

I took the step that I needed and we all began to walk towards to castle that we knew was waiting for our arrival, and soon. My foot steps echoed off the stone walls, and the grains of sand causing friction didn't seem to help.

The walls on either side of us seemed to be leaking not water, but a ugly brown red ink, trailing down and onto the cobblestone path that we walked to death. I knew that it had to be water, the mold was every where the liquid leaked from the old crack in the ancient stone that has been untouched for centuries. The ink/water seemed to send shivers down my spine, and cause my nose to wrinkle in disgust at the scent it carried with it.

We continued to walk forward trying not to be noticed and keeping as quiet as can be, our noses leading the way. I knew that we were going downhill, deeper into the center of the Earth and every few feet you could feel that one degree cooler air around you, my goose-bumps never ceasing to cover my skin; I didn't know if it was from the cold air or if it was from me knowing that I was just walking closer to my greatest enemy. After about twenty minutes of our slow and silent walking I began to feel something cold plop on the crown of my head every three seconds; the ink like substance was falling from the ceiling. Now the walls looked as if they were painted black, but my nose knew different. The mold had grown immensely since the beginning along with the rust, and my lungs seemed to burn even more in rage.

I avoided using the walls as a guidance to the end of this death walk, afraid that something will jump from the shadows and attack our small and easy to kill group.

We stopped at a metal gate that seemed to be from the renaissance times, and it had the tarnishing to prove it. The black, yet almost brown, iron going up at about ten feet from the ground and twisting into what was once a beautiful and decorative pattern. But, the once tasteful decoration seemed to be bathed in rust and hung for a creep factor.

I pushed against the tarnished iron, flinching when the old metal groaned from its lack of usage in only about twenty minutes. I held the large door like monstrosity for the wolves to make their way in the new room, and let the old barrier fall shut on its own, giving on last moan in protest. I looked down at my palms and saw specs of the rust lying in the creases, my face turning into one of disgust.

In front of the large gate were silver elevator doors, looking modern and not one spot of rust on them. They seemed out of place compared to the sewer system and the gate that seemed to be from at least four hundred year ago. One single light was installed above the metal doors giving them the faint glow as if from heaven.

I walked forward, trying to keep a watchful eye on the corners and creases of the walls, scared that the Guard would have installed video cameras for situations such as these. I saw nothing, but that didn't stop them from installing them in the elevator ahead of us.

I knew that me being in there with even Quil would draw attention to the two of us, I didn't even want to think about what gazes we would attract if it were all four of us.

I knew that we had to get n the castle some other way, but there were no other elevator doors, not were there stair to take; just the doors that were in front of us. For some odd reason I knew that there was at least on camera in there, and I didn't want the Guard to think that I brought an entire military army with me to their city. I would have to go at this point on my own.

There had to be some way to get out of the elevator before the Guard found me in there and then captured me… but how? I knew that Esme was fond of blueprints, always was — any type of blueprint to anything.

I racked my brain for all the blueprints that Esme has shown me all throughout my life, trying to remember if she ever showed me one of an elevator. She showed me houses, offices, apartments, hospitals, and any other that I could think of… there just had to be one for an elevator.

Found one! An elevator was made up of pullies and levers — just modified to carry a small amount of heavy weight and a room like compartment. Every elevator had to be held up in a shaft, and that shaft had to have an air conditioning system going through them. And every elevator had to be brought up to code, and for that to be done it needed to have an escape hatch and an emergency stop button.

All that I needed to do was get in there hit the stop button, get out, find an air vent and just wing if from there! But the difficult part of my marvelous plan was to get Jacob to let me go alone. If I knew anything then it would be that he wasn't going to let me go alone, and that he will demand that some one go on with me.

I felt something cold and wet prod at my shoulder blade trying to get my attention. I shook my head, coming back to Earth from my long and continuous train of thought that never seemed to end. I turned my neck to the right over my shoulder to find three pairs of nearly black eyes looking at me worry filling their depths. I took in a deep — yet disgusting — breath and let it out as a long and heavy sigh. They needed to know now rather than later and have them just hanging.

I turned on my heel to face my friends and second family, knowing that if I place my words right, then they will follow my lead. All three of them seemed to know that something was on my mind and that they weren't going to like the final station lay for my never-ending train of thought.

"Listen," I spoke with caution, "I have a plan for us to get into the castle, but there's a slight problem." I let my eyes sweep once along the line of three, looking for any objection. They were willing to listen. "I need to go into this elevator _alone _and then we can meet up afterwards—" I was stopped in mid sentence.

"No." Seth had phased back, his chest bare and standing in front of me in all his glory. "You know better than anyone else that we can't allow that. Jake may not have given his word to Edward that we were going to keep you safe, but we can't allow you to go in there and risk your life just because you want to be an independent and show your dad that you can take care of yourself—" My temper had reached its maximum right there.

"This isn't about me showing my father what I can be!" I yelled, my voice echoing off the walls. "He knows what I can do! You three are acting as if there is a eighty percent chance that I'm going to come out of this city alive! It's not like that! I know what I'm risking, and my chances are very slim to absolute nothing!" I showed the chances with my index finger and thumb. "Now I'm going to do this _alone_ whether you three like it or not." I met my tone show all three of them that there was no other choice or option for us to go on, and they should know that I could do this all on my own. I let my eyes take one last sweep over their faces, trying not to linger on Jacob's for long, but ended up resting there in the end.

"You three know that I love you, but I love my mom and dad as well; there is not other choice." I paused, taking in a deep breath to try and calm the nerves down. I looked at Jacob hard, trying to show him through my eyes that I knew what to do and that I was going to be fine. "I can do this, and you know it, Jake." I spoke slowly. I looked up at him through my thick, dark eyelashes. I took a step over to his large form and leaned down to place a kiss on his soft, wet, cold nose.

I turned on my heel to look at the stainless steel metal door once again, only this time I pressed the round solitary button showing the up arrow. The white plastic lit up green to show that the compartment was coming down to my level.

I bounced up and down on my feet, anxious for the elevator to reach my level and for me to finally just get all of this over with as soon as I could.

The metal doors opened, and I prepared myself for something to come out and snatch me up, trying to be prepared just in case the Guard had known that we were coming here. The double doors slide all the way into the walls on either side, and the was nothing in the compartment. Wood floors, stainless steel for walls and florescent lights above as a ceiling. I took one step in cautiously, wondering if they were hiding somewhere in the small room, still nothing.

I walked in, turning around to see Seth still in his human form, Quil, and Jake still standing there, a torn look visible in every square inch of their eyes. Out of all three, I didn't even have to look, I knew that Jacob's face would be the most torn. I could feel my heart shatter into a million shards of glass and begin to attach all of my major organs. I was heart broken that he looked like this, but he knew that this was for the better for our family and that this is what is right.

I pushed the top button out, showing that they had fifteen floors for the elevator to stop at. I could hear the pullies begin to work and the whistling of the air moving around the shaft.

My gaze traveled to the roof above my head, trying to find the fire escape hatch that just _had _to be there. My gaze stopped dead on a small square in the ceiling on the edge that seemed to be the hatch that I was looking for, now all that I needed was for me to find the emergency button to make the elevator stop. My eyes trained down on the buttons, looking for one that just make stand out against the others. A large scarlet red button was at the bottom of the rows and columns of floor levels. Knowing that this was most likely what I was looking for, I let my index finger press long and hard on the textured surface.

The pullies yards above me screeched to a halt, stopping right where the elevator was. The compartment shook with the sudden stop and I stumbled back into the stainless steel wall, my finger tips and back pressed to the cold metal.

The florescent lights above flickered slightly, adapting to the force of the stop, and I smiled.

I had only a few minutes until the Guard would find out and get the elevator running again, so this sucker needed to go _down_.

I jumped at the small square making a fist to punch it out as my skin made contact with the surface. The exit blew straight off the hinges in one blow, sending the unneeded door a few feet to the side. I jumped once more, only this time being sure that my finger nails hooked onto something that was outside the compartment. The tips of my fingers latched onto the edge of the new hole in the roof, and I got a better grip, not wanting to fall.

I bent my arms, using my upper body strength to pulled me up and into the actual shaft of the elevator. Once my shoulders were out into the freezing shaft, I brought my elbows up and pulled the remaining parts of my body out from the compartment.

I stood on the compartment and goose-bumps rose, once again, on my arms and looked around once to find the cords that I knew had to operate the compartment.

Several cords made from multiple small wires were hooked up to the center of the elevator, all going up, groaning with the force that they held being pulled down. I walked over to the cords and looked up, making sure that they went all the way up to the fifteenth floor.

I wrapped my fingers around one of the many thick cords, and tugged to make sure that it went all the way up and was perfectly secure and was going to break. I was happy with the results that I got from my tugging — to compartment not falling to my death.

I held on tightly to the thick cord, and looked down to the pulley holding the cords together.

I lifted my left leg up to a right angle and threw my foot down to the pulley, keeping my hand in place at all times. One piece come right off the pulley and flew to the edge, not quite falling off. I lifted my foot once again and threw it down with all the force that I could build up in my leg. The entire metal pulley snapped and the cords around me snapped straight off, sending the elevator compartment down to the level that I had just came from.

I could see the compartment falling down with the flow of gravity, the air whooshing past it as it cut through the air like a knife through thin skin. A loud and defining _boom_ was sounded from the very pit of the shaft, signaling that the elevator had made its final destination. I could hear that annoying female voice now…

_Please exit the elevator in an orderly fashion, and we hope that you have a great day here in Hell._

**Ok, I finally finished this chapter, and I must say that I'm sorry that I haven't updated in awhile; I had finally left Houston, and I am now in my new home. **

**I hope that you liked this chapter and that you're happy with some of the events that are going on at the moment, and that you have some faith in Nessie for her to get this done and get the hell out of there! I liked the addition that I made at the last minute with the annoying elevator voice, it was a spur of the moment thing going on… If I got something wrong with the pulley system (which I doubt that I did) I must say that I'm sorry, it's been awhile since I was in school (about two months) and on top of that the last thing that I did in my AP Science class was a frog dissection. Just let me know, and I'll do my best the change it as soon as I can. **

**MAP to REVIEW Button:**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**


	22. I Changed Everything

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Twilight Series, but I will one of these days… **

**I want 85 REVIEWS at the end of this chapter, or NO update!!!!!!**

**This Chapter goes to: **LeFemme avec les yeux luminous, and the two anonymous reviews submitted for being the only ones to review!!!!

**Recap:**

_I could see the compartment falling down with the flow of gravity, the air whooshing past it as it cut through the air like a knife through thin skin. A loud and defining boom was sounded from the very pit of the shaft, signaling that the elevator had made its final destination. I could hear that annoying female voice now…_

_**Please exit the elevator in an orderly fashion, and we hope that you have a great day here in Hell.**_

**Nessie's Point of View:**

I began to climb up the wire cord, knowing that it was the only way that I was going to meet my destination. The friction between my hands and the metal of the wires didn't seem to hurt all that much, just had a slight stinging sensation to it. When I was climbing for about twenty-five minutes, I could feel the fire that was burning within my skin, the white porcelain flesh turning beat red. I tried to push aside the burning pain that my skin was bringing, keeping the thought and motivation that Mom and the others needed me to do this, no matter what it took.

My hands never ceased to be moving up and down, pulling my entire body up and continued to avoid looking down or up, scared that I might loosen my grip an fall to join the elevator shaft bellow in the dark nothing.

The top of the shaft ended above my head and I snapped my neck side to side, trying to find the elevator doors that opened to the top floor of the building. The double doors were right behind me, and I smiled leered at the door to myself.

I could hear the Guard conversing just on the other side of the door, their voices raised and some even pressing that I could be dead. I had to get around in the building some how, and I don't think that me using the elevator doors was going to be the best idea out of the multiple possibilities. I turned my head to the opposite wall from the double sliding doors, noticing a vent just slightly above my head, giving me the idea of my transportation throughout the building.

I tightened my grip on the wired rope, not wanting even a happy thought loosen my grip slightly and fall down into the black abyss. I knew that the metal cover would have to come off, and I had no problem with removing the thing all on my own. I just needed to know where I was going when I was _in _the vent system.

I began to shift my body weight back and forward on the rope, moving my hips and leaning right and left the build up the momentum that I needed to get to the vent. The rope continued to sway in the perfect direction and angle that I needed it in and I smiled to myself, proud of my work. I could feel the goose-bumps erupting on my fair skin, causing my skin to skiver slightly the tremor going all the way down my spin and to my toes.

The rope was close enough to the point where the fragile and pale skin of my shoulder was nearly touching the cement wall of the shaft. Continuing to sway in the middle of the shaft, I took in a deep breath — it was no or never that I got this done, or I knew the Guard would find me in here and it would all be over before it even began. I clenched my thighs and calves together, wanting to keep a firm hold onto the rope shall the worst happen when I let my burning hands let go of the rope. I swayed one last time to the vent and I released my grip in my right hand and reached as fast as I could for just one nail to catch onto one of the gaps in between each thin covering.

My nails caught onto the edge, and I pulled my body closer to the vent, keeping my legs where they were wrapped, and pulled on the opening of my way through this building. The metal creaked and groaned, never being moved, and I wanted to yell in frustration from the nails keeping the damn thing firmly in place. I tried to squeeze in my petite fingers, and I hardly managed — the metal bending slight for my fingers, I could feel the blood beginning to ooze out from the small cuts already digging into my skin. I closed my eyes and pulled hard on the metal, crying out once in the process from the pain on my finger tips.

The cover came off from the rectangle hole and it didn't fall, but stay molded to my hand and I rolled my eyes and groaned. I placed the cold metal in between my teeth and pulled with my right hand, and it come loose. I spat the metal out from my mouth and watch as it fell to the bottom of the shaft, falling down to join the elevator in its grave.

I surveyed the damage that the metal caused to my fingers and pulled the hand to my lips to lick the excess blood from the tips, knowing that the wound would heal quickly, but that didn't mean that it wouldn't be infected. I would have Carlisle look at the wounds in my hand later… if I get home.

I began to swing myself to the now open hole in the wall, and get hopefully find the Guard and kill them all and get the hell out of here. Goose bumps rose on my arms from the chill that the wind gave me, and if I was cold now I didn't even want to think about how cold I would be in the vents.

My left caught the edge of the vent and I pulled my right hand towards it as well, my legs still in an iron clasp around the rope. I tried not to gasp at the fire hot pain that shot through my fingers from the now healing cuts on my fingers, knowing that the constant nerve threads would be yelling in pain every second.

I brought my elbows up against the cool metal and tried to slide in the rest of my body the cramped shaft. I let the rope slide to my ankles, still wanting the keep a firm hold onto it, and not let it go back into place shall I fall out. The thin sheet of sweat the lightly covered my skin was being a antagonist and protagonist at the moment; helping me keep cool, but causing my to slip out from the shaft. Once the middle of my calves were in the vent I let go of the rope and listen to the air break around the thick an painful thing.

I used my elbows to pulled my feet into the cramped space and sighed once every inch of my body was wedged into the small space.

I assumed a crawling position similar to the one that Jasper taught me to use when I was trying to crawl or even move under something that was low to the ground, and began to move in the rectangle tube. The iron kept all the cold air right in here and my teeth began to chatter slightly, but I continued to move not even wanting to be caught or lingering in one place for longer than necessary.

Several lights pasted my moving body, and I hardly even spared a long, hard stare into the rooms past — just glancing to see if Mom or any o the others were in them. The sweat the covered my body seemed to have frozen over and soaked right back in my skin, knowing that I would be drenched in it once we reached the heart of this building.

Loud voice were coming from about twenty feet ahead and I continued to crawl forward, keeping my breathing to a minimal and not making much noice as I maneuvered through the system. They were yelling at one another, one loud and commanding the others what to do, and everyone else just trying to squeeze in one thing to the orders. I managed to get right to the vent that looked out among the argument and my jaw slacked from its firm hold to my teeth.

As I peered in through the small lines provided I saw Demetri surrounded by about five or six vampires, all in one round circle. I recognized nearly all of them; Heidi stood straight and tall with all her beauty and glory, and to her right was Felix with his lethal tendons rolling through his skin and the material that was now ripped on his shirt. Jane stood with her small form, her face twisted in a scowl and her eyes glowing red with her anger — she kind of reminded me of Alice in a way. Alec took the spot right next to his sister and he seemed to keep a neutral face all together, not letting one emotion flicker on his pale face, his hands behind his back and his chin held high. Arnold with his bow and arrow strapped securely on his back, the quiver filled to the brim with arrows and his wiry muscles tense and ready for a fight to come around. McKenna in her straight posture and her threatening, thin sword strapped to her waist, her brown hair pulled into a French twist at the back of her head. The last one that I did not recognize stood with nothing to her, and just kept her hands behind her back and keeping her lips set into a fine and tight line. Her jet black hair was hanging down loosely and was as straight as a board.

"I don't care if the elevator won't come up!" Demetri yelled in outrage. "You're vampires, and you can't die by a simple fall of fifteen floors, so find her!" He ordered, throwing both of his fists up in the air.

"But, master, it's not just that the elevator won't come up it's that it _can't _come up," Heidi corrected in a high and snobby, all-knowing tone.

"Excuse me?" Demetri glared at Heidi, trying to make her cower into a corner.

"The half-breed misfit unhooked it." Jane sneered, her nose wrinkling at the mention of me.

Demetri threw his he back, clenched his hands into fists at his side and yelled to the peed of his lungs, "_Find her_!"

His outburst nearly sent me cowering against the cold metal of the tube from the shock of his yelling. The thought of them even knowing that I was currently being a peeping Tom kept me in my place and my mouth shut.

"Yes sir." All of the vampires ion the circled murmured in unison, bowing their heads slightly, and went in their separate directions. Demetri as well went off on his own path, muttering under his breath and one member stayed where they stood before.

It was the black hair girl that I didn't recognize before when I first began to drop in on the conversation. Her back was to me and was slightly tense. She drew in a long and deep breath, then spoke.

"I know where you are." She stated, as if to be speaking to some one. I froze, and my breath hitched in my throat at the thought that she was speaking to me. "Don't speak or even move, all you have to do is listen to what I am about to tell you." She still didn't turn around.

"How?" I let the word escape my lips and throat like a breath, hardly audible but she heard.

"My gift." She answered for me, like I was aking if the sky was blue. "I know where she is, and I know you know who I'm talking about — all of them. Just keep where you are, in the vents, on the third right take it, then the first left, fourth right, and third right." She instructed. "From there you have to get out of the vents and stand right in the intersection that you land in. I'll bring your friends that you left behind to you, don't worry, then I'll take you four from there." Boy, she knew her way around the vent system.

"Why are you doing this?" I whispered, raising an eyebrow even though she couldn't have eyes art the back of her head. I knew that she told me to keep my mouth shut, but I was hoping that she would answer this one question.

She heaved a sigh and her shoulders slumped slight from her tense posture. "Because it's time that the Volturi fell." She whispered and a broken tone. With that she stalked off straight ahead of her.

Several question still lingered in my head from the miniscule amount of information that she gave me to get to her and find Mom. Why would someone that was part of the Volturi Guard want to _willingly _help me find my mother? It was most likely a trap, she was going to get Jake and the others, get them captured and bring the Guard where she said that I would get off at from the vents, and grab me. She was trying to trick me into coming into their clutches, and I had come all this way and it would end up being for nothing if I followed what she told me to do. But… her answer to my question of why she was doing this seemed so honest though, like she really wanted the Guard to fall and for this family to be destroyed and gone.

I didn't know to believe my logical thought, or what something else in my body was telling me.

_She's telling the truth, follow the instructions and I _promise _that she'll be on your side. _

The familiar voice range through my mind like a fresh salt water breeze on the shore line, with the sun hitting against my skin and warming me up, and a warm tingly feeling in the pit of your stomach. I sighed, and smiled, knowing that Mom's voice in my mind had been right so far, and she is still going to be right.

I followed the mysterious girl's directions right to the point where she said, and turning at a perfect ninety degree angle and whispering how many rights and lefts had past by me. I heard several Guard members run by me, conversing on their own terms and every time one came near I would slow my crawl to prevent as much noise and to try and overhear their conversation. They were just fly-by nothing important and I continued onto my happy way, keeping the thought of Alice, Mom, Dad, and the others in my mind at all times trying to burn the thought into the surface of my brain.

Her words rang through my head like a broken record. "_It's time the Volturi fell._" Each time the five words played in my head it seemed to get faster, trying to place in my brain that there was some huge meaning behind her words, that I have yet to know.

I was the first "half-breed" that the Volturi knew about, and they thought that I was an immortal child, one that was uncontrollable and needed to be destroyed as soon as possible. They didn't know that one of my kind was even plausible to happen, on purpose or by mistake or even that there were around for even longer in legends before me. They saw the world in three groups before me; Vampires, werewolves, and human nothing more or less. Who at this point what else was out there in the world?

Carlisle and Dad had thought that they'd seen just about everything worth the sight before me, I changed the way that vampires thought for all eternity, that didn't already know my kind existed, forever.

I _know _that I wasn't the first of my kind, I had met one and continued to keep in close contact with him, I don't know who was. But, I was the first that was brought out from the dark and into the light on the world for vampires, and the first to have a living and surviving mother who was able to live and raise me. Every other one of my kind had killed their mother when they gave birth to them, we generally ripped our way out from the womb. I changed everything on my kind; how we think and love our mother's for what they did for us, just by loving my own. Now and always.

I was now at the end of my train of thought, and the directions that the girl had given me, and sure enough she was right.

I made a fist with my left hand and punched a hold right where my chest would lay flat, showing me a view of the stone floor beneath me. The break against the metal was clean and had hardly and jagged edges for me to cut myself even more against. I pried to hole large with my fingers, hissing in pain from my right hand, big enough for my hips to fit through.

Placed my feet through and let gravity take over to rest from there, falling on my feet gracefully. I landed in a crouch, my arms spread wide ready for a fight to come, just in case my logic was right and the Guard was waiting for me. Nothing. I straightened my back and dropped my arms back to my side where they belonged in the first place.

_Where are they? They should have been here by now… _

I decided that luck just might be on my side for once — and I hoped that it would be there till the end of the day — and I needed to take advantage of it while it lasted.

That girl should be here by now, with Jake and the other wolves ready to take me to Mom and everything. Where were they? The one phrase ran through my mind a million times.

Multiple footsteps come echoing down one of the many hallways, the sound bouncing off the walls and traveling straight to my ears. I bared my teeth to the open mouthed hallway and crouched once again to the ground. As the footsteps drew closer and closer to my body, I could hear them better more clearly; I could hear that one is farther ahead of the group and the others are trying to rush, but one is trying to be more quicker than the others.

Someone was following the group, and they seemed to either know or let it go unnoticed by their eyes and ears.

I waited for them, hoping that I would get the fight that I have been waiting for since I jumped the yellow wall.

"Ness!" Jacob yelled, coming out from the mouth of the hallway that seemed to resemble a cave. His dark arms were spread wide, begging for me to run into their embrace, a look of relief pained on his face. He began to ran forward, but my tense posture made him stop about three feet away from my body. "Ness, what is it?" he asked, his voice laced and drowning with concern for me. His black eyebrows knit into one with the concern that he had.

I didn't even answer his question, just continued to stare into the dark tunnel that was called a hallway, waiting for the others that I knew where there to come out and into to the light.

"Nessie?" Jacob questioned, placing one hand on my left shoulder to keep me calm. It didn't even help in the slightest.

Right then the woman who helped me out when I was in the vents come out from the shadows and into the light, with a strange man that I haven't ever seen before at her side.

He looked like he was eighteen, lithely built and tall for a teenager with strong yet small muscles in his arms that threatened me. His night black hair was greasy and slicked back into a pony tail at the base of his neck. He stood at six foot three with a long and built torso to compliment his completely strong and average length legs. Green cargo shorts hung low off his hips, the bottom hem touching his knees. His chest bared a white wife beater tank top that hardy covered his white skin.

I growled at the strange man and flung myself at him, letting the fury build up inside me and completely take me over.

"What are you doing?!" The girl yelled in either shock or anger, I wasn't sure. I had him pinned against the stone floor, my legs straddling his waist and my hands trying to rip anything that they could touch. "That's my brother!" She yelled, trying to pull me off.

**Well, ****I finished this chapter and I hope that you liked it and tell me what you think!!! I hope to be getting quite the REVIEWS, and some aren't REVIEWING like they used to, and you know who you are!!!!! I won't update this story until I have 85 REVIEWS!!! It's only five and I know that you can do it!!!!!**

**MAP to REVIEW Button:**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**


	23. Will Power Stays

**Disclaimer: I don't own the 'Twilight Saga' but I do own all the crap that goes with it that no one needs!**

**This chapter goes to: Noble Kohedron, LoriVampp, and KelseyLuvsCullenBoys for reviewing three times so that this chapter could be updated. **

**I'm sorry that I haven't updated this in like forever but, I moved and I was trying to adjust to everything and now school has started back up… **

**HOPE YOU LIKE IT!**

**Recap:**

_I growled at the strange man and flung myself at him, letting the fury build up inside me and completely take me over._

"_What are you doing?!" The girl yelled in either shock or anger, I wasn't sure. I had him pinned against the stone floor, my legs straddling his waist and my hands trying to rip anything that they could touch. "That's my brother!" She yelled, trying to pull me off._

**Nessie's Point of View:**

I instantly stopped hitting the man under me, and my hands stayed frozen on his thick, long neck my finger nails digging into his iced skin. I looked down at the man under me and took a closer look at him from the altitude that I was above him. He seemed slightly familiar, but I didn't know where from.

His eyes were a bright piercing bright blue, they seemed to be an iceberg floating in the Atlantic Ocean, just like the water on Isle Esme where Mom and Dad took me to hide. His eyes were wide and seemed to be dulling in color, the color from his face draining quickly. I could feel my face contract into a look of confusion at the strange man. Why was he looking like he was dying?

When his face began to turn a light shade of purple I realized that I was choking him. My hands pulled back and away from his skin and his throat—trying to resist temptation. Then I noticed that his skin didn't feel too hot like Jacob's did, or too cold like my parents' but right where mine is; comfortable to me. It was strange fir me, I only met one person in the world that can do that to me and he was all the way in South America…. Strange.

"_He_," I gasped, trying to make myself not sound quite so rude or astonished at the fact, "is your brother? Your blood brother?" I rephrased at the end. When this teenager said brother she could have meant brother like Dad calls Uncle Emmett and Uncle Jasper. She could mean that she thought of him as a brother like Mom did with Jacob, or something along those lines—but blood brother is not something to be taken lightly in the vampire world.

"Yes, my blood brother born from the same mother and the same father over one hundred years ago, when the humans were trying to settle into their new world that they found." She explained, now happy that I was no longer killing her brother. "And I would appreciate it greatly if you stopped trying to kill him." The girl's tone had quite the attitude, even more than the average teenager I would say.

"And give me one reason as to why I shouldn't just grip his neck again and choke him to death?" I asked. I had to say that I was shocked by my own voice of my threatening to kill her brother, I had never killed other than Caius back home in Vancouver. She had to have at least one good reason as to why I had to stop choking her blood brother, and I was going to have that reason. In a situation as tight as the one that I got myself into, you couldn't trust anyone. For all I knew, she could have the Guard just waiting around a couple of corners to kill us, or she was going to lead me something to my death or downfall.

"Because," the boy rasped from his now soar throat, "my sister and I can help you get your mother back to you."

My legs bent straight, sending my body in the air. I wasn't bothered one bit with being airborne—I had learned to become comfortable with it when I was small—and my agile body easy flew and landed with years of practice. My feet hit the ground with the lightest thud and my heel automatically lifted to left my weight fall on the balls of my feet, skidding me to a stop with my finger tips touching the sand-like ground lightly. "What did you say?" I asked through my clenched teeth, astonished that he even said that he could help me.

The boy turned slightly and had his weight resting on one knee as his right hand gently massaged his throat from my death grip. He coughed, his voice still sounding hoarse. "—find you mom, I can help," He wheezed and coughed bending over as some unidentifiable liquid came in a small stream from his lips.

My lips turned into a frown of disgust as my stomach did black flips at the sight, and I turned my head slightly away from the scene. My hands stretched out as far as the phalanges and tendons would allow, as if trying to make the slight cramping in my hand become a distraction from the sight in front of me.

The girl that claimed to be his sister groaned slightly and rushed forward and bent low to the ground. Her right hand went to his back and began to pat circles around his shoulder blades. Her face was twisted into a look of concern and pain for the boy in front of her, as he heaved another cough and another small stream of the clear liquid escaped from his throat.

"How?" I asked once the coughing was done and the liquid was dissolving a small "dent" into the ground.

The boy and the girl looked up from their position on the ground. "Pardon?" The girl questioned my own.

"How can you two help me get back what I want?" I asked, editing the question that I had earlier.

"If you listen closely I bet that you cn figure it out with that pretty little head you have on your shoulders." The boy spoke slowly, still trying to regain some type of control over his ragged breathing. I nodded, knowing that if I did as he asked then we wouldn't get into a fight and then I might know if he's telling the truth to me or not. I could hear his faint gasps for air as his lungs expanded then contracted once he exhaled, I could hear the steady beating of the wolves hearts in their chest, my own heart fluttering like a humming bird's wings in my own, the girl's breathing in and out. And one last thing that I had failed to notice before, I didn't hear it two minutes ago but I could hear it loud and clear now. A second fluttering in a chest, the heart's pace matching mine perfectly. It was beating in the chest of the boy in front of me.

"You're just like me." He stated, still speaking slightly slower than I knew he could, his hand still going up and down his throat soothingly.

I snorted and rolled my brown eyes. "How? The only way that I'm like you is that evidently we're the same species, and _that_ shouldn't even count in your favor of how I'm just like you." I retorted trying to make myself see that there was nothing other than we were the same species that connected us.

"My—our—" The boy corrected as he stood, pointing his finger between him and the girl still standing there, "mother was taken by the Guard about one hundred fifty years ago to be used as some twisted, sick, messed up science experiment for them to play with." He continued.

I could feel the crease forming in my brow that I had inherited from my mother as I processed the information that he had given me. It didn't seem to follow any train that ended in a station. "I'm not following…" I muttered slowly. He sighed from the frustration that I was giving him. "My mother was taken by the Guard after she had been turned for about two years, they thought that since she bared a vampire's child before she could do it again with her being the vampire. My sister and I were already born, alive, delivered by our father and mother's brother, just like you." He launched into his story. "My mother lived, just as yours had, the venom from our father was plunged into her neck as soon as our uncle held the two of us. Three days later after screaming agony and begging to die, my mother was just like my father in every way imaginable. When the Guard found out and came for her, they took my father and sister as well. I was gone, away from home exploring the world and it's depths on cultures and such on my own—not even a vampire with me during the time of my travels." The boy paused and bit down on his bottom lip so hard that it turned even a paler shade then it was normally. "They found that the best way for my mother to confess everything she knew would be to torture her in the worst ways imaginable—by killing our father and changing my sister, right in front of her. Yet, she still didn't give into the pain and suffering that was being put upon her by these madmen, she still held the will to say no when these men wanted to do what they wished to her." Tears were forming in his eyes, and his sister beside him gave a dry sob and a sniffle from her dry nose.

"She was a brave, bold, kind, caring and loving soul… the perfect mother for the two of us, and the perfect lover for our father. Seconds turned into minutes, minutes turned into hours, hours turned into day, day to months, months to years and still Mother held her vice grip on her will. I was back from my travels by now and was currently in Voltera, planning to get the only family back that I knew and had. I climbed up these walls and slunk in the shadows, finding my way into the underground tunnel and into the building that held the entire Guard and family of the Volturi. I found my sister first, her wrists and ankles bound in chains, her eyes darker than night, energy gone, will to live along with it, being a slave of any sort to those dirty men of the Guards." He spat on the floor as he described the condition that he found his only sister in when he came to rescue her. "She was changed in a vampire, frozen and undead just like all others; but, no, she took undead to a new level, one that only very few know. The few that know what my sister went through was like had suffered a fate worse then death; watching her fellow loved ones die in front of her and hope of being saved dying out with each day that passed. I freed her and she began to explain to me that our father was dead—had been dead for many years now—and that our mother, our dear sweet mother, only had but a few more moments lift for her to live. The Guard was planning on executing her, fore she didn't confess one sliver of information to them and let her suffering spread over the years." He narrowed his eyes into slits, not liking the part of the plot line that was coming up ahead of the tale.

"I did my best to save her, I truly did. I did everything that my mind could come up with at the time, fighting yelling, causing a diversion, but in the end nothing was enough to get my mother out from that room alive that day." The tears spilled over and trailed down his cheeks. The tears even dwelled in y own eyes and several had betrayed me and spilled over. "I stayed with the Guard, with my sister, for so long hoping that one day we would meet someone who wanted them to fall—wanted them to die just as all the innocents that they've killed did. The two of us know what they can and _will_ do to your mother, and believe me when I say that it's not a work of art to see. We'll help you fight them no matter what, to win your mother back and get her safely in the home that she belongs in and with the one person that loved her with their heart, soul, mind and more." I smiled slightly at the image of my father; his bronze hair that matched mine in the normal disarray as he hugged my mother in his arms and orange and red leaves fell around them last November. How he placed her Tiffany's necklace that he bought her for our second Christmas gently on her slender neck, kissing the side as he clasped the two ends together. Their grand sand castle that they made not forty-two hours ago, laughing on the beach like it was some family vacation.

"We don't want our kind to loose all the mothers that were lucky enough to live, do we?" He asked after he paused for a moment, letting me think and process his life story.

I wiped the tears from my flushed cheeks and under my mothers eyes, not wanting to appear as if I was a softy… even though I was. I held my chin high as I spoke my answer, "Never." The boy smiled.

"We must hurry then if we are to get your friends then." His sister urged as her brother nodded and began to walk down the hallway. A sudden realization washed over my mind.

"Wait," I called to the boy, "I didn't get your name."

He smiled slightly, seeming to be happy that I was wondering what something as simple as his name is. "Allard." He stated simply. "And my sister's name is Eloise, after out mother." And then the two of them were off and the rest, including myself were following right behind the siblings.

**I know that it's not as long as you guys would like for it to be… but I'm tired and I just think that you need some time to think about all the crap that I dished out on you tonight (Or whatever the time is for you when you read this bloody chapter) and not to mention that P.S. I Love You is on right now!!!!! Hope that you liked this chapter and that you're happy with what I wrote. I know that I haven't updated in like FOREVER but things happen and I just didn't feel like writing a story with a happy ending when mine is gone right now… BUT I''M BACK ON TRACK! Updates about every other weekend now (hopefully) and then we can finally get this all over with! **

**MAP to REVIEW Button:**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**


	24. Bring It On, Barbie

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight Sage, but I do own ALL the unneeded crap that goes with it!**

**This chapter goes ONLY to KelseyLuvsCullenBoys for reviewing for the last chapter. **

**RECAP:**

_Wait," I called to the boy, "I didn't get your name."_

_He smiled slightly, seeming to be happy that I was wondering what something as simple as his name is. "Allard." He stated simply. "And my sister's name is Eloise, after out mother." And then the two of them were off and the rest, including myself were following right behind the siblings._

**Nessie's Point of View **

Allard lead the way down the hall, his long strides slightly hard to keep up after, my legs stretching slightly to be able to keep up with him and the wolves as they ran after him. Even though Allard just explained his life story, I still had questions running through my mind as I ran behind them, my heart thumping loudly in my chest and my breath coming out in frantic pants. Why didn't Allard bother to make the Change into a vampire when his father was dead his mother was as well, and his sister—the only family that he had left—was a vampire as well? He lost everything that he had and stood for, and to still have that small connection with your sister torn away from you… has to be one of the most hardest things to go through. Was their father as good to them as mine was to me?

All of my questions ranged from need-to know straight to the bottom of the down-right-nosy trench.

Eloise stayed by me most of the time, her strides matching my frantic one. His black eyes stayed fixed on her brother's white wife-beater clad back, his muscles rolling naturally under the thin fabric.

The silence that loomed like a dark shadow between us was unbearable almost, under her intense gaze I was shocked that her brother could walk without feeling like someone was on a secret spy mission to kill him. It instantly reminded me of when Mom would know that I did something wrong and would just give me the 'look' that would tell me she knew… that was it; Eloise was motherly towards her brother. I felt like I had to be the first the break the thick silence, unfortunately.

"I'm sorry about your mother." I whispered, casting my eyes down to the cold floor beneath my feet as I continued to work to keep up with everyone else.

I could sense that Eloise looked right at me with her coal gaze and a long, deep burning fire blazed within the black depths. "There's nothing that you can do about what has happened and _they _did to an innocent woman and her family to pay. You can't changed the past, that's way it's that _past_, all that we can change is the future; and that is why I stuck around. Hoping that one day someone e will be crazy enough to walk in here and try to make them fall and pay for the broken hearts that they have left behind for thousands of years." Eloise's speech was cold, cut and right to the point. I couldn't help but be reminded of Jasper, Alice, Daddy, Mom and Carlisle as they would work to explain to me the meanings of it all… and how no matter what has happened in the past, there is always a future ahead to make it better for us all.

Suddenly they stopped in front of us, and I rammed into the back of Quil, nearly falling to the ground and hitting my butt if it wasn't for Jacob catching me at the last moment. He smiled at me slightly as he held me close and around my waist. He pulled me up and into his chest slightly, turning his head to look at what we stopped at.

Allard stopped at a small wooden door with black triangular shaped hinges coming out from the sides and a old-fashioned black handle imbedded into the surface of the old wood. I could hear below us that there were vampires down there and that this is where the door lead us, downstairs into what could be hell. A shiver rolled down my spine.

Allard made a motion for the wolves to move back so that when he opened the door that they wouldn't be in the line of sight of the vampires below us. Jake shuffled back along with Seth and Quil, my body still pulled tightly against his. Eloise made her way through the tightly packed wolves and stood by her brother nodding to him to open the door.

From down below, we could see a faint glowing orange light going on the walls, as if a fire were burning down there and the clanking of metal against metal. It reminded me of an old blacksmith's shop.

Eloise leaned back to whisper in my ear, knowing that Jake and the others could hear as well lost likely, "This is where we shall find your friends." and she stood next to her brother once again.

I could faintly hear yelling and protests come from the room below. More were shouted only a few choice swear words thrown in this time.

"LET ME GO!" A pixie, airy voice yelling. The tone was strained like she was fighting back at them. "You Can't so this to me!" It continued. I knew that voice anywhere.

"Would you just SHUT THE HELL UP!" A loud and manly voice yelled loudly. "I was told to keep you and you friends alive, no matter what you did; but with the way that you've been acting, I'm seriously considering disobeying my orders, little girl." The man continued, mocking Alice's height in the end.

Allard and Eloise walked into the room like they owned it, their backs straight and chins held high; you couldn't even tell that they wee helping those that the others were after. "Quiet!" Allard commanded, his voice strong and rock-hard. Instantly the insults and complaining stopped, all the noises down there stopped. Not one person dared to even more their feet slightly.

"We found the girl!" Eloise declared, her voice high and held authority among those down below. I swear that right then my eyes just fell out from their sockets in my skull. These two set us up; they told us a sop-story so that we could trust them then they turn us in! Dammit!

Jacob tightened his hold on my waist, and held me close; I thought that he was planning on protecting me from what was to come. He leaned down to whisper reassuring words in my ears. "It's alright, all part of the plan, Ness."

"What's the proof?" the man downstairs yelled, hitting what sounded like a whip against the ground. I flinched into Jacob's chest, my arms coming to my chest.

"Excuse me?" Eloise demanded of the vampire. "Do you not believe my brother?" She demanded.

"With these times, ya never know." He made it seem like it was true, yet he didn't believe a word of it… strange.

Allard sighed quietly and turned back to the rest of us who were waiting for this plan to work. "We need Renesmee to show this man that we have her captive." He explained in a hushed whisper, trying to avoid the vampire down below from hearing him.

"No, no way am I allowing that." Jacob answered immediately, not even stopping to think about it.

I scoffed and rolled my eyes at him, knowing that he was being ridiculous. "I'll do it." I answered on my own, completely disregarding to order that Jake just gave. I could feel his eyes on me now as I disentangled myself from his limbs and walked to Allard, getting ready to do whatever he asked.

Allard turned me around so that he was looking at the back of my head, his hands found their way to my wrists pulling them tightly together and crossing them. His hands held a firm grasp on each of them, trying to make it seem like he knew what he was doing. I could feel his lips at my ear, whispering instructions. "You need to look limp, weak, a helpless. He won't do anything to you, all he needs is to see you and know that we've got you." He spoke in a hurried hushed tone. "Nod once if you understand."

I bobbed my head up and then down, only once. I then let my neck fall loose, causing my head to roll forward and for my dirty curls top cover my eyes. My shoulders relaxed and my elbows bumped against my sides. I let my knees grow weak and buckle slightly. I think it was a good impression.

Allard shuffled me forward, I kept my head down, not wanting to see what the vampire was doing. I could smell mold and rotting wood, along with the salty smell of rust. The warm glow from the fire that must have been burning heated my skin slightly and warmed me up. I didn't realize how cold I was walking around in the deep confines of the sewers. I could see old stairs going down into what seemed like fore going every where, like the stairs that descended down into hell where Satan waited for you at the gates. I held back the shiver that nearly rolled through my body.

"NO, NESSIE!" I could hear Alice yell from the hell replica that she was in at the moment. I held back the flinch at how horrified her words were. "NESSIE, NO!!!! LET ME GO DAMN IT! THINK OF WHO YOU ARE, YOU CAN'T GIVE UP LIKE THIS! PLEASE!" Alice begged.

I longed to tell her that everything was going to be alright, that I wasn't in danger and that Allard and Eloise were just helping us, but I couldn't—and for that reason I felt like I was going to hurl at how sick I made myself.

"Bring up the others that she came with, the master wants to see them. Now." Eloise ordered, her voice rock hard.

I heard a grunt and then several chains clanking, complains from the pack that their shackles were chafing their skin, Alice spitting insults at the man. He lead them up the stairs and Allard passed me to Eloise, I remained how I was.

"Watch out for the small one, she has quite a bite and evidentially a temper as well." The man grunted unintelligibly. He made his way down into the hell look alike.

"I hate. I hate both of you." Alice spat at Allard and Eloise. I heard the door close, then the grip on my wrists let me free and I stood, rolling my head in a circle from the serious cramping that was building up. I heard Alice, Lead and Embry gasp. "Wha-how… what the hell is going on?" Alice demanded.

I looked at my aunt and almost cried at the sight of her. Alice's clothes were ripped beyond repair, her jeans looking like she decided it would be great if she walked around on her knees on rough concrete. Her shirt was ripped around her midriff, exposing her flat stomach and pale skin. One of her sleeves was hanging on by only a few threads, making it look like she was some punk rocker slightly. The other was off completely and her skin looked raw where it had been covering, and her face looked like it was covered in ashes and soot. Her hair was still spiky though, nothing can demolish _that_.

"It was a trick for him, to get you out." I explained. "They have quite the grudge against the Volturi and want to help us, Aunt Alice they're telling the truth. Right then they could have easily turned me in or set us up, but they didn't. please, _this _is our only chance at getting Momma back." I begged, tears forming in my eyes.

Alice seemed to contemplate what I just told her, thinking every that I just told her, trying to think of all the things that could go wrong—seeing as how she couldn't look into the future and see what was going to happen. She heaved a sigh and looked at me with a sign of something in their golden depths… was it recognition? Alice walked slowly towards me, and stopped looking right into my eyes.

"You're just like Bella, when things got this tough she would say that we need to trust some one that we don't know and take the shot. And with your eye, you looked just like her when you said that." She smiled faintly, like she was gazing at an old friend that she hasn't seen in years. I knew then that if vampires could cry, my aunt would be balling and rolling around on the floor right now.

I smiled and nodded to show my thanks, and brought the tip of my index finger to the palm of her hand. _It feels great to know that I'll always have that small piece of Mom with me._ I thought, smiling s I did so remembering Mom's beautiful face smiling and laughing on the beach with Dad and I.

Alice smile again with me. "Always." She whispered quietly. She turned to the right slightly, looking at Eloise and Allard. "And it's good to have help." She spoke in a whisper.

"You better be glad that you're even _getting _held, Barbie." Eloise spoke, venom dripping in her voice as she glared at Alice.

Alice shot her a glare of her own, a fire beginning to burn in her eyes. "Excuse me, but what do you have against my _excellent _taste in style?" Alice demanded, as she gestured to her tattered outfit.

"You're so the type of girl that dresses herself up like a Barbie doll thinking that it'll get guys." Eloise scoffed rolling her eyes.

"_Well_, if you want a Barbie doll, I can always show you to my sister, Rosalie." Alice muttered sarcastically, rolling her eyes to the ceiling.

"Are you trying to pick a fight with me, Pixie?" Eloise demanded, taking a large step closer to Alice. She was already trying to crouch low for the fight that we all knew was going to come.

"Oh, Honey. If only you _knew_ how much I do…" Alice took a step closer as well, shifting her body gracefully into a crouch to the ground.

"Bring it then!" She challenged.

"Oh, don't get me started on how long I've been holding back!" the two of them began to move in a circular formation, making it really hit your brain on how serious they were when it came to this fight.

"ALRIGHT!" I yelled, coming into the center of their little invisible circle. "We _need _to get along here, and to hurry along; fighting isn't going to help that now, is it?" I asked rhetorically. "Now, you're lucky that no one heard that, or so we think, and now, let's get a move on here!" I yelled, flailing my arms showing them that we were going to get majorly behind. Right then, I realized that Alice was right on how I could sometimes act like Mom when it came to some things; and it hit me hard.

Eloise stood straight again and flipped her hair over her shoulder in a taunting fort of way. "What-ever." She sneered, then turned to walk off in some unknown direction. I looked to Alice and saw her face twist into a fit of rage as a deep scowl set into her features.

"Don't." I warned Alice, pressing a hand firmly to her stomach, knowing that it _might _stop her from doing something completely stupid. **(Well there's the end of the FIRST spiral I filled out with this story…) **

All of us continued to walk down the ancient hallways of the fortress that the Volutri lived in for three thousand years, trying our best not to make a sound. I was shocked to see that no one was patrolling the hallways or corridors to see if something was going on or anything, we could just be having a great stroke of good luck, or Allard and Eloise know what the hell they're doing. Jacob and Alice stayed close to my sides at all times, neither leaving the post that they claimed. Both had their eyes ahead of them as we moved, Alice not tearing her eyes away from Eloise.

As we walked, I couldn't help but wonder about Daddy and how he was doing at the moment. The way that I laft must have shown him that I had given up on him, that he wasn't a hero like I thought he was when I was smaller and in my toddler years—but I did, and I always will. I regretted for not being able to trust him enough to tell him that I wanted to try this on my own, without his help… I should have told him more in the letter that I left him, letting him know that I wasn't completely alone and was quite safe… to give him that small reassurance that his little girl was being protected at all costs. A wave of large guilt washed over me as my thoughts continued to move along their path.

How could a daughter do this to her own father? What daughter runs off without telling her father that she loves him in person one last time, or just abandons him like I did in his time of need; Dad just lost his one lone, and now he's lost the only thing that's keeping him grounded to the world of the living. But, I was going to save Mom and that has to count for _something_… doesn't it?

I sucked in a great gasp of air into my lungs, knowing that it would relieve some stress, and squared my shoulders, keeping my shin held high. I was going to do this, I was going to save my mother and no one was going to stand in my way of that; and if they did, I was going to kill them.

"How much farther, Allard?" I called, hoping that Mom wasn't too far away by now.

"Oh, I would say about seven minutes and we'll be there. You're mother will be fine, don't worry." Allard called back, not breaking his long stride, in a nonchalant tone.

"When we get in there what do you plan on doing?" I continued with my questions, hoping to have some form of a plan.

"When we walk in I want you, your aunt, my sister and I to be in the front ready in a crouch and all; with your friends behind us, phased and ready for a fight. We demand that they let your mother go, or suffer the consequences; if they don't we fight and kill them off, and if they do you and your friends run to get out with your mother and my sister and I shall join you shortly." He made it sound so simple and easy, like it was a recipe for a chocolate cake or something, but several lives were on the line; how could he be so confident about just this one plan?

"Well, that's easier said then _done_." Alice muttered dryly, her eyes going down cast to the floor she was walking on.

"This plan _can _be done and it _will _be done and followed through, I will see to that." Allard's tone gave me a silent promise on that. He was going to make sure that the plan was followed through strait to the letter, and nothing was going to stop him from keeping it. He made me this promise, this oath that isn't easily broken. It's like our version of the Unbreakable Vow in _Harry Potter_… only we don't die if broken.

Little did I know, or any of us know, that I would never be able to hold Allard to this promise that he made me for my mother and in honor of his…

**Aww…. That's so sweet at the end on how Nessie is thinking about how she screwed up with Edward, right? Eh, it all depends on you guys. So, tell me what you think of this chapter and what you think is going to happen next, and let's see how many of you are right! I hope that you liked this chapter and that it meets your expectations, and I look forward to hearing from you soon (I hope)… **

**MAP to REVIEW Button: (New map courtesy of my best friend Owl, my beta for New Chances.)**

**~V~**

**~V~**

**~V~**

**~V~**

**~V~**

**~V~**

**~V~**

**~V~**

**~V~**

**~V~**

**~V~**

**~V~**

**~V~**

**~V~**

**~V~**

**~V~**

**~V~**

**~V~**

**~V~**


End file.
